El Principio de un nuevo Destino
by PaulaLunatica
Summary: [Cap. IX up!]Post-Stars. UA. Usagi Tsukino descubrirá que hay más allá de sus decisiones. ¿Será que esta vez será feliz? ¿valdrá la pena dejar una Utopía atrás? ¿Quien sabe? La llegada de una estrella fugaz, le hará girar el mundo de pies a cabeza. Esto es un Usagi/Seiya. Mako/Motoki - Haruka/Michiru. Advertencia: Lemon y lenguaje subido de tono.[enrevision]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi. Yo los utilizo para perder el tiempo y mostrar como me hubiera gustado que termine esta historia.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

¿Crees en las líneas paralelas? ¿Crees en el destino? ¿Crees en el futuro pre-destinado? Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Solo puedo decirte, que a veces hasta el más escéptico, cree en las causalidades.

Fíjate que una decisión que tomes, abre puertas. Infinitas puertas del espacio-tiempo. Un disparador de alternativas, de resultados, de lo que sería si se hubiera tomado "tal o cual" decisión.

O tal vez no. Solo existe el día a día, el aquí y ahora. No hay casualidades, ni destinos escritos, ni futuros obligatorios. Hoy puedes estar de lo más feliz y mañana puedes salir a la calle y atropellarte un auto. ¿Triste no?

Ahora, imagínate si te dieran la posibilidad de viajar al pasado para prevenir ese accidente. ¿Crees que puedas salvarte? ¿Causaría consecuencias en el futuro? No tengo la respuesta, pero de solo imaginarlo, seguramente, nos ahorraríamos dolores de cabeza, llantos y demás.

Contrariamente, si hiciéramos viajes al pasado, no aprenderíamos de los golpes de la vida, causaríamos efectos mariposa, y vaya uno a saber.

Como Stephen Hawking dice: "_He notado que aun la gente que dice que todo está predestinado y que no podemos hacer nada para cambiar nuestro destino, mira antes de cruzar la calle."_

¿Y si desafiáramos al destino? Sería fácil si pudiéramos echar una miradita al futuro. Seguramente se pudiese burlar al destino ¿Por qué no? Pero traerá sus consecuencias.

Si tu futuro es gobernar, proclamarte como Soberana del Sistema Solar, casarte con un príncipe, el cual, has tenido un pasado, con el cual tendrás una hija, reinara la paz y también, saldrá a flote tu felicidad. Eso llamado "Utopía". ¡Es hermoso! Claro que sí.

Pero si el destino está escrito o no, Usagi Tsukino no lo sabía, incluso es de su total ignorancia que existan infinitas líneas paralelas a partir de la aparición de alguien más en su vida. Entonces, el destino no estaba siendo justo con la Princesa de la Luna o Usagi Tsukino estaba desafiando al destino.

A partir de aquí, echaremos un vistazo de lo que causarían sus decisiones. Sus pro y sus contra.

* * *

Hola ¿Que tal? Estaré agradecida con las opiniones, concejos, criticas. Muuuchas Gracias por su paciencia y por leerlo. Con esto daré inicio a un fic. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando empece a escribirlo.

**B.B Asmodeus **, no se como agradecerte todo esto. Toma esto como un regalo :) Gracias por todo madrina. Beshos y abrazos.

**PaulaLunatica.**


	2. Capítulo I: Hay que tomar decisiones

**Los personajes de Sailor Moon, pertenecen a Naoko-sensei.**

"_El destino es el que Baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos." Williams Shakespeare._

"**El principio de un nuevo destino" **

**Capítulo I**

"**Hay que tomar decisiones****"**

Llovía torrencialmente en la ciudad de Tokio. Tres días de una intensa lluvia y rara para la época. Usagi Tsukino ya había cumplido los 19 años y ya faltaba menos de la mitad de año para concluir la preparatoria.

Pero había algo raro en esta niña-mujer, aunque para papá Kenji siempre seria SU niña, y Mamá Ikuko festejaba esos gestos de cariño de Padre protegiendo a su bebé.

Las clases se habían suspendido hasta nuevo aviso debido a la lluvia. Asique la rubia se paso los tres días dentro de su casa, sin saber nada de su prometido ni de sus amigas incluso. Pues hoy, era un día muy especial, se cumplían dos años de la partida de las Starlights en aquella terraza de la preparatoria Juuban.

Y Usagi sabía que desde el minuto cero en el que ellas abandonaron la Tierra, que se comportaba diferente, se había cansado de que sus amigas-**entrometidas**- le estén preguntando a cada rato "Usagi-chan ¿te sucede algo?" y entonces, la princesa de la Luna tenía activado el botón de modo automático para responder.

Peor era, que no le era indiferente que Mamo-chan lo había notado, pero él era más discreto. Incluso el mismo empezó a tener actitudes raras hacía su novia, como si la comprendiera o algo así. Pero ella no quería entrar en ese círculo, pues, se sentía miserable al engañar, de esa manera al príncipe.

¿Qué dirían las Outers? Haruka le regañaría el porqué de sus dudas. Le cansaba que le dijeran lo que tuviera que hacer. Hasta la misma Luna le había dicho que empezara a imponer sus decisiones, confiaba en su princesa, había madurado bastante en cuanto a su personalidad y las chicas la empezaron a respetar un poco más.

Luna.

Luna estaba preocupada por Usagi. No era normal que se encerrara en su habitación. Entonces, sacando cálculos, dio con lo que ella sospechaba – vagamente- . Su consejera muchas veces tuvo el impulso de decirle "_Sé feliz Usagi. Así lo quiso tu madre_". Y entonces se pregunto ¿Valió la pena el sacrificio de la Reina Selene? Debía de hablarlo con Artemis. Alguien tiene que hablar con Usagi, sería peligroso que ella se perdiera en su ser y surja la princesa de su interior.

Oh no, Usagi Tsukino estaba luchando con la Princesa Serenity.

Y aunque la consejera lunar tenía el deber de velar por su princesa, tenía mucho cariño por Usagi. Tantas veces arriesgo su vida por la paz del mundo. Luna se sentía impotente por no poder penetrar en los pensamientos de la rubia, por no poder alivianarle ese peso que cargaba con ella.

Usagi dentro de su mundo, mirando hacia la nada misma junto a su ventana, el sonido de la lluvia, las gotas golpeando el vidrio, escurriéndose, abrazando sus piernas, se permitió volar un rato de su realidad. Ella no era tonta, había entendido claramente el mensaje de Seiya Kou.

Seiya.

¿Qué será de su vida? ¿Será feliz? Su pecho se oprimió. Culpa carcomiéndole.

¡No podía! ¡No debía!

Su destino estaba escrito… O al menos eso creía ella.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué pensar en él? El era de otro lugar, de otro planeta, su lealtad hacía la hermosa Princesa de las Flores Doradas. Y de nueva cuenta, aparecía la culpa.

Mamoru Chiba. Príncipe Endimión.

Eran esos momentos en donde ella misma odiaba el ser una Sailor. Ser una princesa. Claro que lo asume como corresponde- Bueno, ya estaba por traspasar esa línea en la que ni ella misma sabía lo quería hacer.

¿Comparar a Mamoru con Seiya?

"_Usagi-chan_" la sacaba de su realidad la gata, no se había dado cuenta que la felina estaba a su lado. La rubia de odangos le rasco la cabecita en un gesto de cariño. Le sonrió con tristeza. "Sé que estas triste. Yo también las extraño, pero…"

"… tengo a Mamoru, tengo un destino que cumplir. Ya conozco ese speech, y conozco mi deber, Luna" le interrumpió abruptamente con burla acompañada de una sonrisa forzada.

Pero Luna, al contrario de todo eso, frunció el ceño, su cola empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, mirando fijamente a Usagi, y está, suavizo su rostro. Con sus ojos, pidiéndole disculpas. "No me refiero a eso Usagi".

"Lo-lo siento, no quise…yo…" quiso hablar con su voz a punto de quebrarse, pero la felina negó con la cabeza y le sonrió con sinceridad y pego su cuerpo gatuno al brazo de Usagi, aceptando sus disculpas. Se subió a su regazo, con la vista directamente a los ojos celestiales.

"Si no eres feliz, entonces ¿Por qué no buscas esa felicidad? Tu madre así lo quiso". Bien, finalmente le dijo lo que tanto se había guardado, sabiendo que tal vez muchas personas no estarían conforme, pero qué más da. Luna quería ver feliz a Usagi.

"Mi madre." repitió. ¿Se sentiría decepcionada de ella? Porque no lo vio antes. La reina Selene se había sacrificado por su felicidad. "Pero no puedo traicionar a los demás" y una lágrima traicionera surco por su mejilla. "es decir…" se autocorrigió "…soy feliz, pero no estoy lista para asumir todo esto".

"No Usagi, no me refiero a esa felicidad. Sino a la tuya, a tu propia felicidad, a la que no te permites ser egoísta" ¿Había escuchado mal? ¿Luna la estaba alentando a pensar en ella misma? Abrió los ojos como platos y la gata entendió que había desorientado a su protegida. "Bien, lo diré sin filtros Usagi. Sé que extrañas a Seiya, sé que no le has dado una respuesta, y me atrevo a decir, que desde que llego hasta que se fue, estas confundida con el."

"Luna…" apenas emitió de su boca, paralizando las acciones de sus manos, su mirada clavada en la gata de la calva de luna. "… pe-pero, yo no podría traicionar a Mamo-chan, ni a mis amigas. Me culparían por todo".

Asique… ahí estaba el problema.

Bien sabía Luna que estaba actuando a espaldas de las demás, pero si se pusieran un momento en los zapatos de la rubia…

"Pues, las has alentado a TODAS por igual con respecto a sus sueños, incluso a Mamo-chan. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti Usagi?" escupió con enojo, haciendo sobresaltar a Usagi. "Estoy segura que si le plantearas a Mamoru lo que te sucede, el entenderá, Mamo-chan es inteligente, es maduro."

"ChibiUsa…" y Usagi puso los pies en la Tierra. "ChibiUsa me odiaría". Finalmente se quebró, llorando con sufrimiento. Luna se acerco nuevamente y la consoló poniendo su carita en el pecho cálido de la rubia, está a su vez le correspondió abrazándola.

"No. ChibiUsa te ama y ella querría lo mejor para ti Usagi. Vamos, no te pongas triste. ¿Por qué no te das un baño de agua caliente y te acuestas a dormir?" Le dijo la gata, firme con algo de dulzura.

Usagi la abrazo y conecto su mirada con ella, con los ojos cristalizados y una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo. "Gracias Luna, lo pensare. Gracias por apoyarme." Agarrando a la gata, dejándola arriba de la cama, y preparando su ropa para un baño de inversión con sales."Iré a bañarme. Vuelvo enseguida." Luna Asintió. Una vez, lejos de la habitación, el felino salto hacia la ventana. Necesitaba hablar con Artemis, pero antes de eso, tenía que hablar con la fiel amiga de su protegida.

**U & S**

Minako estaba apoyada en la mesa de inscripción de la "Escuela de Teatro Nro. 10". Su codo izquierdo apoyado en la mesa y con su mano, sostenía su mejilla del mismo lado, su pierna derecha cruzada detrás de la otra, manteniendo el equilibrio, y su brazo libre en su cintura, vestida con un lindo vestido simple color naranja y zapatillas blancas, con un saco liviano color amarillo pato, sosteniendo su cartera y encima de esta, su piloto de lluvia, junto con su paragua. Hacía más de media hora que estaba esperando a que la mujer de las inscripciones le confirmara si todavía había cupo. Su cara demostraba aburrimiento, suspiró sonoramente y la mujer del otro lado, seguía tecleando sin inmutarse. A la rubia se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Finalmente la mujer de nombre "Rudi" - o algo así, pensó Mina-chan, como siempre, despistada - decidió informarle.

"Disculpe la demora..." dijo Rudi mirando a la rubia, con sus lentes un poco bajos dejando ver claramente, sus ojos miel, mientras que Minako se erguía "Señorita Aino, solo quedan 5 vacantes. ¿Le gustaría tomar un cupo?"

Y la Diosa del Amor sonrió mostrando los dientes, sus ojos brillaban, apoyo las palmas de las manos en la mesa haciendo escándalo, poniéndose en punta de pie, Rudi se sobresalto y una gota de sudor, asomo por su cabeza, arqueando las cejas "Si, sí, quiero ese cupo" grito entusiasmada, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban esperando. Rudi se sonrojo por la pena, y asintió.

"Bien, solo voy a necesitar que llene este formulario" dijo entregándole una hoja, con la mano temblando, y con la otra, le entrego un bolígrafo.

"Gracias" dijo una nota más alta recibiendo la hoja con el bolígrafo, mientras que dio un pequeño salto de la emoción y se acerco a los asientos de la sala de espera. Todos los presentes la observaron y Rudi se encogió de hombros, nuevamente estaba sonrojada de la pena.

Minako tomo el bolígrafo mientras repasaba el formulario de la hoja. Entrecerró su ojo izquierdo, mientras asomaba la punta de su lengua para un costado y pensaba las respuestas.

Se rasco la cabeza y empezó a responder.

Una vez terminada la inscripción, repaso todo lo que había escrito, cerciorándose de que estuviera completo y bien. Se acerco a la mesa donde estaba Rudi. "Ya termine el formulario. ¿Cuándo empezaran las clases?" pregunto y la mujer recibía la hoja mientras lo leía acomodándose sus lentes.

"Esta todo perfecto." Refiriéndose al formulario. Reviso en su ordenador algunas cosas más y volvió la vista a Minako "El lunes empezaran las clases a partir de las 17 hs. de ahí en adelante, le será asignada un curso y un profesor, ya que aquí es por nivel y usted es nueva." Minako asintió varias veces con la cabeza y Rudi deseo que desapareciera de su vista.

"Está bien, el lunes vendré, ¡IUPI!" Exclamó saltando de emoción con los brazos extendidos y Rudi aflojo el cuerpo dejando que se deslice entre el escritorio y la silla. "Nos vemos" Grito Mina haciendo más escándalo. Los presentes tenían gotas de sudor en la cabeza mientras seguían con la mirada a la rubia. Rudi, casi termina desmayándose.

**U & S**

El pelinegro, denominado príncipe de la Tierra, estaba repasando sus apuntes de la tesis de medicina, próximo para recibirse. Bueno no, no estaba leyendo en realidad, más bien, tenía algo en la cabeza que le daba vueltas. Más bien era algo que sabía, podía pasar, y no se culpaba… ¿O sí? Tampoco la culpa la tenía Usako, pues bien, ella es ser humano más allá de ser una guerrera, además, Mamoru también alguna vez tuvo la edad de Usa, y se había enamorado en el pasado, o confundido o como sea. Mmm…. Esté dilema de no saber si darle la libertad a su princesa para que disfrutara de su edad…Un momento ¿Libertad? ¿Así se sentirá ella? Y Mamo-chan lo tenía más que claro en ese momento, se había convertido en su carcelero, sin querer. Se froto la cara con sus manos. Lo que más le dolía, era la presión que ejercían las demás sobre ella, sobre el futuro…Ups, ChibiUsa viene en el paquete. Adoraba a la niña, pero un niño se concibe con amor. Tal vez, si no hubieran visto el futuro, y lo que menos quería, era que su rubia tormento sintiera la culpa y el peso de su destino. Pues bien, ella ya no era la misma desde que las Starlights se habían ido, y lo vio claro y lo escucho perfecto: Ese "Seiya Kou" se le había declarado a su novia, frente a él, en su cara. Y Mamoru no sentía para nada celos, todo lo contrarío, sentía que debía hacerle un monumento por proteger a Usako. Entonces…

"¡Que tonto fui!" se reprendió. Recostó su espalda en el sofá y aflojo sus brazos a los costados. "Si me hubiera quedado, no estaría en este problema". Al final, la culpa no la tenía nadie. Debía de hablar con Sailor Pluto y encontrar la forma de solucionar este problema… o alivianar la espalda de Usagi-chan.

Bien, ahora debía repasar su tesis si quería recibirse. Después se encargaría del resto. Ahí estaba, otra vez, relegando los asuntos de su vida personal por sus intereses.

Mamoru Chiba necesitaba un analista.

**U & S**

Luna corría por las escalinatas del Templo Hikawa. La lluvia había mermado considerablemente, pero a la felina no le importaba mojarse. Esto tenía que arreglarse sea como sea.

Rei Hino estaba meditando en el cuarto del fuego sagrado, hasta que sintió la presencia de Luna. Se paro y corrió la puerta, para darle paso, se arrodillo para verle mejor.

"Luna…"dijo la sacerdotisa, mientras que el pecho de la gata subía y bajaba a un ritmo agitado. "¿Paso algo con Usagi-chan?" aunque más que pregunta, fue una afirmación. Luna no estaba haciendo una visita de cortesía.

"Si." Respondió, respiro hondo, bajando su agitación y decidió continuar "Rei, necesito que abras tu mente y escuches lo que tengo para decirte." La pelinegra afirmo con la cabeza y se sentó al estilo indio, la gata el acompaño sentándose. Luna procedió a contarle lo que estaba sucediendo con Usagi, la charla que tuvieron. Rei escucho atentamente, pasando por una gama de sentimientos, algunos encontrados, otros de entendimiento hacia su rubia amiga. Pero estuvo a favor de los reclamos de Luna hacia ella, como a las demás. Frunció el ceño Tenía que salir por un rato de su deber como guardiana y tomar su papel de amiga.

"…y por eso, estoy muy preocupada por ella." Finalizo la gata. Rei llevo una mano a su mentón, digiriendo las palabras, ordenando todas sus ideas. Luna pedía internamente, que Rei la apoyara, aunque su pesimismo le estaba ganando, pero contrariamente, se sorprendió.

"No te preocupes" le dijo, y sonriendo con sinceridad "conozco a Usagi y tuve el presentimiento de que esto pasaría. Sufro cuando la veo así, pero yo no soy la persona indicada para hablarle, sabes que yo no me toco el corazón a la hora de decirle las cosas que pienso. De todas maneras, la apoyare." Luna suspiro aliviada.

"Pensé que me echarías a patadas de aquí" y una sonora carcajada salió de la garganta de Rei.

"Para nada. Cuando se trata de Usagi-chan, así sea lo peor del mundo, yo estaré ahí. Pero su felicidad no me es indiferente, aunque…" como si se le hubiera encendido una lamparita, su tono se elevo una octava, sobresaltando a Luna y compartiendo su idea "…Usagi necesita una opinión neutra."

Los ojos de Luna se desorbitaron "¿Qué?".

"Claro. Es decir, no sería objetivo que tanto yo como las demás le hablen a Usagi-chan. Todas pensamos diferentes." Dijo con serenidad.

"Entonces, sugieres a alguien, que sea fuera de nuestro circulo ¿Verdad?" empezó a atar cabos sueltos.

"Así es. Y la indicada para esto, ya sabe el secreto de Usagi."

Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, conectando sus miradas, hablaron al mismo tiempo "Molly."

**U & S**

"¡Luna!" grito Usagi entrando a su habitación. No había señales de la gata. "Qué raro" subió los hombros con cara de incertidumbre "Bueno, seguro que estará comiendo o con Artemis." Echo una mirada por la ventana, la lluvia se había calmado, aunque no estaba la presencia del Sol, sabía que en cualquier momento, oscurecería. Asique se decidió a acostarse, para salir un rato de su realidad y soñar.

**U & S**

Había intentado por enésima vez entrar a las puertas del tiempo.

Nada.

Pareciera como si estas la desconocieran. Había sentido temblores en el inframundo, no tenía noción de cuánto tiempo estaba ahí, pero lo más extraño fue encontrar muchas puertas. Pluto se estaba estresando, literalmente. Ya no distinguía, cual era del pasado, y la del futuro. Además, la cantidad de puertas que habían aparecido y las que se seguían sumando.

De lo que si estaba segura, era que su princesa, estaba tambaleando. Eso no la enojaba para nada, pero necesitaba motivos, después de todo, y aunque ella proteja el futuro de Tokio de Cristal celosamente, había visto en alguna de las puertas – a la que con suerte, había tenido acceso - que no sería feliz. La guardiana del tiempo se permitió separarse de su Sailor interna, y surgir como Setsuna Meioh. Entonces se puso en los zapatos de ella. Y lloró, en su soledad del inframundo.

El último tiempo, se había acercado mucho a su princesa, y la conoció más a fondo, pero en sus ojos podía notar que no era feliz. Sailor Pluto tenía un gran trabajo que hacer.

**U & S**

Minako caminaba por las calles muy feliz. Con paraguas en mano, iba cantando la melodía de su canción "_La estrella del destino... ha_ _hecho su elección... La ruta hacia el futuro... no debemos perder…"_ Y en ese momento, flashes del casting de hace dos años empezaron a reproducirse en su mente.

Yaten Kou.

"Espera…" La rubia freno su andar, en ese momento un auto paso por su lado, haciéndola reaccionar, y esquivando el charco de agua. Minako frunció el ceño, y levanto sus brazos para quejarse "¡Oye! ¡IDIOTA! ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?" paso sus manos para escurrirse su piloto. "Tonto. Tanto trabajo, para terminar empapada." Y recordó porque se había detenido. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia su amiga de extraordinarios.

"Usagi" salió automáticamente de sus labios. – _Hace dos años que se fueron –_Entonces supo que su amiga estaría muy triste, extrañando a Sailor Star Fighter.¿Y qué será de Healer? ¿De las chicas? ¿Habrán reconstruido su planeta? – ¡_Pero qué rayos estás pensando Mina!- "_Será mejor ir visitar a Usagi-chan, hace mucho que no la veo". Levanto su mirada al cielo, seguía lloviendo "Pero tendré que ir mañana, ni hablar, me voy a casa. Artemis debe tener hambre". La rubia continúo su caminata por las calles desiertas.

**U & S**

Usagi había colgado el teléfono. Su mejor amiga de antaño la había citado para encontrarse mañana. Estaba feliz por volver a verla, aunque le pareció raro que su amiga la hubiera llamado. En fin, mañana la vería y hablarían de tantas cosas. Además, sentía que debía darle unas disculpas por no verla en mucho tiempo.

"Usagi, Shingo, a cenar" Llamo mamá Ikuko.

"Ya voy" respondió la rubia desde el living.

Shingo bajo corriendo las escaleras y vio a su hermana con una sonrisa malévola. "¿Por qué estas tan feliz cabeza hueca?". Pero la rubia empezó a reírse a carcajadas, dejando a su hermano perplejo. "¿Qué? ¿Tengo payasos en la cara?" y la carcajada de Usagi aumento, haciendo enojar aun más a Shingo.

"Ya-ya" dijo secándose las lágrimas de la risa "Sigue molestando, y les cuento todo a mamá y a papá" corrió hasta la cocina antes de que su hermano la alcance.

Los dos se sentaron y Shingo decidió seguir peleando a su hermana. "¿Y el viejo de tu novio?"

Eso ya no le dio risa, dejo caer el tenedor. Ikuko y Kenji notaron la reacción de Usagi. Y en ese momento Shingo se sintió mal, porque a pesar de molestar siempre a su hermana, no le gustaba verla triste cuando su motivo era Mamoru Chiba. "Lo siento Usagi." Dijo arrepentido.

La rubia forzó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza "No importa" preocupando a sus padres. Jugueteo un poco con su plato, probo un poco de bocado, más por obligación que por placer. Se levanto de la mesa, agarro su plato y lo dejo en el lava trastos, saliendo de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Shingo quiso detenerla, pero Ikuko se lo impidió "Se habrán peleado, déjala tranquila."

"Pero mamá…" se quiso quejar, pero Ikuko no se lo permitió. Se cruzo de brazos e hiso un puchero "siempre esta triste por ese Mamoru. Me cae mejor Seiya-kun".

"Yo estoy cansado de verla así mamá" acoto Kenji "Se que ya es toda una adulta, pero cada que se pelean, ella esta triste, se encierra en su pieza."

"Lo sé. Después hablare con ella. Shingo, deja de fastidiar a tu hermana con esas cosas "Le reprendió.

**U & S**

La rubia entro a su habitación con los ojos llorosos. Se tiro en su cama y empezó a descargar su llanto. Claro que su hermano no tenía la culpa, pero recordar sus problemas justo en ese momento, no le estaba haciendo muy bien. Tenía que tomar una decisión pronto.

De a poco, Usagi fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Serenity"_ canturreaba una voz con burla.

"_¿Quién eres?" _pregunto Usagi.

"_Serenity, te arrepentirás" _volvió la misma voz.

**Continuara…**


	3. Capítulo II: Siento que falta algo

**Disclaimer****: Sailor Moon y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi. Si así fuese, jamás hubiera puesto a ChibiUsa.**

* * *

"_Jamás dejes que las dudas paralicen tus acciones. Toma siempre todas las decisiones que necesites tomar, incluso sin tener la seguridad o certeza de que estás decidiendo correctamente." _Paulo Coelho.

* * *

**"El principio de un nuevo destino" Parte I**

**Capítulo II**

**"Siento que falta algo"**

**O.o.O.o.O**

Makoto preparaba tofu. Tarareaba una canción, clara señal que estaba de muy buen humor. Rei la había llamado por su intercomunicador para una reunión a las 15 hs. Miro el reloj de la cocina. 11.30 hs. – _Perfecto, tengo tiempo –_ pensó. Motoki la había invitado al Café Crown para charlar. La peli castaña se sonrojo. Hacía años que intentaba conquistar al rubio.

Por fin se había dignado a invitarla a… ¿Una cita? Sacudió su cabeza para desechar esas ideas por el fondo de su cerebro. Motoki no la invitaría ni por mil años a una cita, pero de todas formas, se conformaba con esas invitaciones al café.

Aprovecharía que no tenía que ir a la preparatoria, llevaría el tofu para compartirlo con las chicas y un pastel de fresas que había hecho la noche anterior con todo su amor. Seguramente que una personita iría con el estomago preparado para saborear sus comidas. Usagi siempre la alagaba. Y eso la hacía sentir más que especial. Su rubia amiga siempre valoraba sus esfuerzos.

Hablando de Usagi ¿Qué será de ella? Ni hablar. Más tarde la vería.

"¡Listo!" exclamo. Envolvió el tofu y saco su pastel del refrigerador y lo puso encima de la mesa. Entonces se dio cuenta que sería difícil cargar con las dos cosas hasta el Crown y después hasta el Templo Hikawa. "Rayos, creo que tendré que pedirle a Ami que me ayude." Dijo resignada.

Camino hasta el living y tomo su teléfono, marco el número de Ami y le pidió su ayuda.

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba para la rubia de Odangos. Aunque anoche no había dormido bien. Había tenido un sueño raro, pero no podía recordarlo con claridad. Se levanto, todavía sentada en la cama. Sus días de flojera habían desaparecido, Usagi había madurado y empezaba a levantarse más temprano, por lo tanto, ya no le costaba despegar la cabeza de la almohada.

Dos golpes en la puerta. Usagi miro la hora 11.30. "¡Oh no!" dijo. Tenía que encontrarse con Molly en una hora. Shingo entro en ese momento sin pedir permiso y su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada.

Pero en la cara de su hermano se notaba que no tenía maldad, más bien culpa, asique Usagi dejo atrás la costumbre de sus peleas. "¿Puedo hablar contigo?" pregunto tímido. A su hermana se le derritió el corazón, pero jamás lo demostraría.

"Claro, pasa" con su mano golpeo la cama para que se sentara al lado de ella. Shingo hizo caso. Se sentó en la cama, juntando las puntas de sus zapatillas, golpeándolas y juntando las manos. "¿Qué sucede Shingo?" pregunto su hermana, este alzo la vista a ella y se sonrojo de vergüenza.

"Usagi, yo…" – _Vamos Shingo, pídele perdón, no seas tonto – _"Lo siento mucho, por lo de ayer" titubeo nervioso y sus mejillas aumentaron la intensidad de su color.

La princesa lunar sonrió y lo despeino en un gesto cariñoso. "No pasa nada tontito, de verdad" le respondió ella.

"¿Sabes? Aunque no te soporte y seas molesta…" haciendo que su hermana cambie su expresión por una de disgusto, el muchacho procedió a continuar "… no me gusta verte mal, y menos por ese sujeto". Shingo podía respirar tranquilo, había dejado todo su orgullo de lado. "Seiya-kun me gusta más para ti. Solo quería decirte eso, cabeza hueca." Volvió a su tono malicioso.

Auch. Algo dentro de Usagi hizo "crack". La rubia quiso disimular. Un golpe en la cabeza de Shingo y este pego un salto desde la cama hasta la puerta, hasta que desapareció de la vista de la rubia.

"Genial" dijo suspirando "Será mejor que me cambie, sino Molly me matará."

* * *

"Gracias Ami por ayudarme" dijo Makoto con el pastel en las manos. (Nda: mágicamente estaba envuelto)

"No hay de que Mako-chan. Apropósito ¿Nos juntaremos a estudiar?" Pregunto Ami cargando el tofu, y Makoto se sonrojo, una gota de sudor se le formo en la cabeza.

"etto… no lo sé Ami-chan, pero disfrutemos de este lindo viernes que nos vemos todas." Cambio su tono de voz y empezó a titubear "A-apropósito, ¿Ti-tienes idea si Usagi-chan estará presente?".

"Eh, no lo sé. Desde que suspendieron las clases que no sé nada de ella. He visto a Mamoru en la biblioteca" comento.

"Qué raro…" llegaron hasta el Crown. "… acompáñame Ami, le avisare a Motoki que tendremos que llevar esto a lo de Rei-chan." Ami asintió y entraron a la cafetería.

* * *

Mientras Minako desayunaba, escuchaba a su compañero gatuno atentamente. "Luna vino ayer antes de que vengas. Perdóname si te lo conté ahora, pero me dejo pensando."

"Pobre Usagi" dijo la rubia torciendo la boca "y es por eso que Rei-chan convoco una reunión ¿verdad?" el gatito asintió con la cabecita. Dejo de comer su tocino y puso sus codos encima de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su mentón encima. "Desde que se fueron, Usagi-chan cambio mucho. Empezó a llegar más temprano a la preparatoria, sus notas subieron considerablemente, su simpatía no es la misma de antes, incluso ya no habla tanto de Mamoru-san y ya no sale con nosotras, ya no conserva el mismo brillo. Me preocupa." Largo aire por la nariz y cruzo sus piernas mientras miraba su desayuno.

"Sumado a que el día de su cumpleaños, fue la primera en irse" agrego Artemis moviendo la cola, observando a su protegida arriba de la mesa y esta asintió respaldando las palabras del gato. "Yo no sé qué piensas tu Mina-chan, pero apoyo la decisión de Luna."

"Usagi es mi amiga, aunque antes no estaba de acuerdo, sólo espero que no sufra más y que Mamoru-san la comprenda" acoto con voz preocupada.

"Mamoru-san es inteligente. Pero tenemos que tener paciencia y mientras tanto, ayudar a nuestra princesa a salir adelante." Sonrió el gato blanco.

"Claro que sí, como dice el dicho, Más vale temprano que nunca" dijo con demasiada emoción.

A Artemis le salió una gota de sudor y bajo la mirada. Mina era un caso perdido. "Querrás decir, más vale tarde que nunca…"

"Bueno tu me has entendido, jiji…" dijo sonrojada restándole importancia.

* * *

**_Mientras que del otro lado de la Galaxia_…**

La Princesa de las flores doradas se había levantado. En Kinmoku estaba amaneciendo, el satélite de color verde, se estaba haciendo notar, dándole brillo el hermoso planeta.

La puerta de su habitación fue golpeada dos veces y Kakyuu dio el permiso para ingresar.

Una mujer alta, vestida con una túnica roja con detalles violetas, su pelo de color violeta oscuro, atado en una coleta alta, ojos color gris con tonos miel, ingreso a la habitación. Reverencio con respeto a su soberana.

"Buenas días Princesa" dijo la mujer con su dulce tono de voz.

"Buenos días Ona" correspondió al saludo. Ona era su concejera personal y mejor amiga.

Kakyuu se enderezo en la cama e invito a Ona a sentarse a su lado. Pues la princesa estaba cansada, hacía días que se sentía rara, inquieta.

"El desayuno vendrá en un momento" informo la mujer. La princesa asintió.

"¿Hay novedades?" fue al grano directamente.

"Hemos enviado informantes a la Tierra, pero por el momento no sabemos nada. Además, corremos el riesgo que las Senshi Outers los intercepten." Comento Ona. "¿Siguen los sueños?" pregunto.

"Si Ona, y cada vez con más intensidad. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a soportar esto. Pero si algo le llega a pasar a la Princesa Serenity, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados…no, no después de que ella me devolvió la vida." Dijo Kakyuu fregándose la cara. Ona puso una mano en su rodilla izquierda y la pelirroja conecto su mirada con ella.

"Mi querida Kakyuu, amiga, tienes que tranquilizarte. Si actúas impulsivamente, las cosas no saldrán bien. Debemos confiar, y si es necesario, entonces iremos a la Tierra. No conozco a la princesa, pero se puede sentir su resplandor desde aquí y es muy cálido. Digno de admirar." Ona le sonrió tiernamente y Kakyuu correspondió. "Le debemos la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta, nuestras vidas. ¿Y qué decir de las Starlights?"

"Lo sé. Tienes razón, pero sabes que mis intuiciones y premoniciones jamás han fallado. Espero que esta vez sea una excepción y que sea una broma de mi mente." Dijo Kakyuu, tomando la mano de su amiga Ona. "En cuanto tengan noticias de la Tierra, avísame." Ona asintió. "Tengo pensado hablar con Maker."

"¿Está segura? Es decir, Healer y Fighter se darán cuenta tarde o temprano." Pregunto con preocupación.

"No tengo alternativa, si habrá una batalla, entonces enviare a Healer y a Fighter. Pero Maker es la más calificada para presentarse ante los príncipes, para dar nuestro apoyo y alianza para lo que necesiten. Sea lo que sea que aseche, no les soltaremos la mano, pero quiero asegurarme que de verdad, se está encubando un enemigo." Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

"No se preocupe. Enviamos a los mejores informantes. En dos días volverán. De todas formas, ellos se comunicarán con el jefe de la guardia real." Ona se paro y reverencio nuevamente a su princesa. "Con permiso princesa, debo retirarme y comenzar las tareas del día, más tarde, nos veremos".

"Si Ona, que tengas buen día…y, y gracias" Sonrió. Ona asintió y se retiro, en ese momento llego una mucama cargando la charola con el desayuno de Kakyuu.

Y aunque la princesa no se encontraba de ánimos para desayunar, debía hacerlo, porque al final del día, terminaba muy cansada y débil y sus estrellas, se preocupaban demasiado por ella.

* * *

Maker había iniciado la mañana kinmokusiana muy extraña. Se ducho y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el palacio. Algo la hacía sentir inquieta pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Llego hasta uno de los lagos, a unos metros del palacio, se sentó con la base de sus botas en el pasto rojo, levantando las rodillas y sosteniéndose con sus codos apoyados en el pasto. Su mirada estaba puesta en el satélite de su hermana menor.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvo así, perdida en sus pensamientos. Alguien se acerco a sus espaldas y tan ensimismada en su mundo estaba, que no se dio cuenta. Se sobresalto al sentir una voz.

"Vaya ¿Qué haces aquí sola?" y Maker le hubiera dado una golpiza, porque su voz antipática y gruñona la había irritado por demás, pero no tenía ganas de pelear.

"Vaya, veo que las ganas de molestar no te abandonan." Respondió con desgano. Healer frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a su hermana, observando su propio satélite.

"Veo que no estás de buen genio hoy, raro en ti Maker." Sin vueltas, uso sus crudas palabras, volteando su rostro con la vista en el perfil de su hermana. Maker ignoro el comentario de la peli plateada, y esta se estaba alterando. "¿Me dirás que sucede o te comieron la lengua?"

Cuando Maker abrió la boca para responderle a su hermana, una tercera voz interrumpió. "Ya Healer, déjala en paz" le reprendió la líder pelinegra y su hermana mayor le agradeció con la mirada. Healer gruño algunas cosas inteligibles. Fighter las acompaño. "¿Qué les parece si entrenamos como en los viejos tiempos?" Pregunto con entusiasmo.

A Healer le brillaron los ojos y su rostro mostró seguridad. En cambio Maker, le sonrió a su hermana pelinegra y tomó la palabra "Gracias. Yo las estaré observando" Fighter se mordió el labio inferior y se guardo las ganas de preguntarle a la peli castaña. Miro a su hermana menor y las dos asintieron.

"Bien, empecemos" se pusieron de pie. En el rostro de Fighter surco una sonrisa segura, sus cejas acompañaron a sus ojos, se puso en posición de defensa. Healer ataco directamente.

"Infierno estelar de Healer" y Fighter lo esquivo sin problema.

"Sigues siendo igual de impulsiva, tonta." Y cuando la ojiverde estaba a punto de replicar, Fighter se adelanto "Laser de estrella fugaz" no dándole tiempo a esquivar su ataque, término tirada en el pasto. Se levanto y siguieron peleando.

Maker prestó atención a Fighter. Había algo raro en ella. Hacía dos años terrestres, – _no, no estamos en la Tierra_ – cinco años Kinmokusianos desde que habían llegado, que la peli negra no tenía el brillo de antes, y aunque intentaba disimular, no era secreto para ella y su hermana Healer que extrañaba a Tsukino-san, incluso su Princesa lo había notado. Le había presentado muchas doncellas del planeta, pero esta se negaba a seguir con su vida. Encontrándola por las noches en el jardín del palacio, mirando las estrellas, otras tantas, llorando en silencio o tocando la guitarra. A veces Maker se preguntaba ¿Porque era tan difícil olvidar a esa niña? Y aunque no la culpaba, ella misma admitía que el resplandor de Sailor Moon la había atraído y cautivado, pero Fighter no solo fue cautivada por ese resplandor, sino que se enamoro de ella. Si a Maker le hubiera pasado, el no ser correspondida, podría entenderla. Pero ella siempre fue los hombros para que sus hermanas lloren.

Y si, Healer también tenía su historia detrás de toda esa personalidad "gruñona". Pero Fighter es la que más sufre.

"Maker" la llamo su hermana menor. La peli castaña salió de su trance y conecto su mirada violácea con los verdes esmeraldas. "¿Estás bien?".

"S-sí, me encuentro bien." Se paró del pasto ante la atenta mirada de los zafiros. "Iré a desayunar, nos vemos" Healer quiso ir tras ella, pero Fighter puso su brazo para impedirle el paso y negó con la cabeza.

La peli plateada desistió de seguirla y miro a su hermana. "Hay algo raro en ella" dijo preocupada.

"No te preocupes, Maker se siente inquieta. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hay algo raro moviéndose por la Galaxia." Fighter hablo, haciendo notar también su preocupación.

"Si, eso es verdad. Pero tal vez sea un movimiento de constelaciones… ya sabes… y si algo pasara, bueno, tenemos en que quien confiar ¿No?" Y Healer puso sus manos en su boca. Había metido la pata hasta al fondo. Fighter quedo en su posición inmóvil. Miro a su hermana de reojo.

"Si, tenemos en quien confiar" dijo algo así entre dientes. Emprendió su camino hacia el palacio dejando a una Healer ¿culpable?

¡Genial! No solo que casi se pelea con Maker, sino que también, abre la bocota demás y le refriega en la cara – _indirectamente _ – a Fighter que Sailor Moon, jamás le correspondía.

* * *

**_Volviendo a la Tierra…_**

Usagi estornudo, mientras caminaba a su encuentro con Molly – _¡qué raro! Estamos en verano _– y pudo distinguir la espalda de un muchacho, muy conocida para ella, mientras se acercaba a una esquina donde el semáforo marcaba rojo.

"¿Mamo-chan?" dijo a su espalda.

El pelinegro se volteó y sonrió, haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera, aunque su sonrojo no era el mismo del habitual – _después de todo, lo sigo amando_ – "Usako" dijo con ternura. Se acerco a ella y le dio un – corto – beso en los labios. "¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Sigues sin clases?".

"S-si, hasta nuevo aviso. Etto… iré a encontrarme con Molly ¿Te acuerdas de ella?" Mamoru se sorprendió, aunque estaba un poco distraído observando los gestos de su prometida.

"Oh, Molly. ¿Ha vuelto a Tokio?" Usagi afirmo con la cabeza. "Ya veo. Bueno, mándale saludos" su tono fue con poco interés, estuvo a punto de saludarla para irse, pero la rubia lo retuvo un poco más tomándolo del brazo.

"Mamoru, espera. ¿Co-cómo t-te fue con – eso…?" pregunto titubeando, notando la tensión que se había generado entre ellos dos.

El soberano terrestre entendió a la pregunta que se refería Usagi "La tesis" le quiso corregir y la rubia asintió avergonzada, Mamoru puso una mano sobre la cabeza ¿cariñoso? "Falta una semana para que rinda ¿No te he dicho?" la princesa se dio cuenta de lo desatenta que fue con este dato, pero el pelinegro lo dejo pasar y continúo "… aproveche a salir a dar una vuelta y comprar los víveres de la casa. Usako ¿Te acompaño?".

"Si, si no es molestia" recibiendo como respuesta un "Para nada".

Los dos caminaron uno al lado del otro, en silencio. Un silencio, cómodo, para los dos. Una cuadra antes del parque Nro. 10 se detuvieron. "Usako, cuando dé mi tesis, me gustaría que vayamos a comer, ya después, iré a hacer la residencia a Gran Bretaña ¿estás de acuerdo?"

_¡La residencia! Se había olvidado que Mamoru se iría un tiempo – _"Claro que si Mamo-chan. Después te llamare para saber cómo te fue. Sé que podrás" Le sonrió con sinceridad y Mamoru agradeció el gesto de la rubia, con una sonrisa y asintiendo. "Estudia mucho, recuerda, que ese es **_tu __sueño_**_"_ -remarcando esto último, sus labios surcaron una sonrisa -si hasta donde iban hablando, estaban bien, pues para el muchacho se volvió un trago amargo.

"Lo haré. Gracias Usako y discúlpame por no dedicarte tiempo estos últimos días" Usagi negó con la cabeza y le dio nuevamente una sonrisa. "bien, debo irme". Un –nuevamente corto – beso. La rubia solo dijo "adiós". Mamoru emprendió su marcha hacía sus compras.

Molly iba llegando y vio a su amiga, mirando en dirección a – ¿_ese es Mamoru? – _ enarcando una ceja y se acerco hacia ella. "Usagi" la llamo, y está se volteo a verla.

"Molly" la abrazo y empezó a llorar de la emoción. Su amiga le correspondió el abrazo, apretándola fuertemente y con sinceridad.

"Ya ya Usagi-chan, no llores" le pidió, acariciándole su cabello. Se separaron un poco y Molly puso sus dedos pulgares debajo de sus ojos para limpiarle las lágrimas, un sonido acongojado salió del pecho de Usagi, tomo una bocanada de aire y le sonrió.

"¡Lo siento! Es que, hace mucho que no nos vemos, y además, nos hemos alejado tanto que…" su amiga la callo poniéndole el dedo índice sobre sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

"Usagi, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré para ti. Ahora, vamos a sentarnos" y las dos amigas, caminaron a un banco de la plaza. Una gran charla se avecinaba para las dos.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? Lo que sea, será bienvenido.

Gracias a las personas que han leído de forma anónima. Se agradece mucho que elijan está historia, espero no decepcionar y cumplir con sus expectativas lo mejor que pueda.

Gracias **B.B. Asmodeus y Rogue85** por acompañarme con sus reviews, valoro muchísimo sus opiniones.

Les dejo un beso y un abrazo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**PaulaLunatica.**


	4. Capítulo III: Sensaciones

**Disclaimer****: Sailor Moon y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Notas de l****a**** Autora**:

**1**. Quiero aclarar que el Capítulo II tal vez fue un poco confuso, pero con el paso de la historia, se irá aclarando. Pido disculpas por las faltas de ortografía y por alguna que otra palabrita que le hayan faltado. Después me encargare de editarlo.

**2**. Algunos reviews tardaron muchísimo en actualizarse. Pido muchas disculpas por esos detalles.

**3. **Al final del capítulo, dejare las respuestas de ustedes (: Muchas gracias.

* * *

"_Las tres cosas más difíciles de esta vida son: guardar un secreto, perdonar un agravio y aprovechar el tiempo." _Benjamín Franklin.

* * *

**"El principio de un nuevo destino" Parte I**

**Capítulo III**

**"Sensaciones"**

**O.o.O.o.O**

"A decir verdad, no estoy enojada contigo. Sé que eres Sailor Moon, la Sailor que lucha por el amor y la justicia, está justificado" entonces la rubia abrió grande los ojos. En cambio Molly, sostuvo su sonrisa.

Las dos amigas estaban sentadas en el banco del parque nro. 10, frente de la fuente. Entonces Usagi recordó que tenía que responderle a Molly.

"Tu… ¿lo-lo s-sabi-as?" pregunto con titubeo, asombro, preocupación, sentimientos encontrados, su dedo índice acompaño a sus preguntas, sin quererlo y la señalo.

"Ajam…" le respondió afirmativamente, y como si hubiera adivinado la pregunta de la rubia de odangos, también decidió contestarle "y Kelvin también lo sabe."

"Oh" Usagi largo todo el aire contenido, su rostro hizo gestos que Molly no pudo evitar la risa. "¡Hey! ¿Por qué la risa?"

"Lo siento Usagi, es que no has cambiado, te ves graciosa" se tapo la boca para reírse con más intensidad. La de ojos celestiales se ruborizo un poco. Molly la miro fijamente, recuerdos viniendo a su mente, la chica despistada, torpe, llorona, pero divertida, siempre regalando una sonrisa a los demás, era la chica que se encargaba de salvar al mundo incontables veces.

"Ok, entonces ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Y yo preocupándome por ti" fingiendo molestia en su rostro.

"Creo suponer, que fue tu forma de cuidarnos." Le respondió solemne, entonces la rubia miro de reojo a su amiga pelirroja, con la mano en su mentón.

"Mmm… ya veo…" con un tono de voz dudoso "…entonces, esto no es un simple encuentro de amigas ¿Verdad, Molly?" otra carcajada de la pelirroja, obligando a Usagi a desistir de fingir molestia y mirar desorientada a su amiga.

"Pues sí, he tenido ganas de verte Usagi-chan, hace mucho tiempo. Pero también comprendí que tu deber es el de velar por todos nosotros y no quise ser un estorbo. Usagi…" La pelirroja cambio a un semblante más serió – _Cuando Molly pone esa cara… -_ "… he visto que el brillo de tus ojos desapareció, recuerdo que antes, con Mamoru-san tenías un brillo inmenso. ¿Ha sucedido algo?".

"Es largo de explicarte" respondió, mostrando nostalgia en su pálido rostro.

"Tengo todo el día, y estaré unas semanas en Tokio. Asique puedes contarme"

"Viendo que no tengo alternativa… pero Molly, te pido que abras la mente, la cosas que te estoy por contar, no son fáciles y no a todo el mundo puedo contárselas…" Molly asintió con la cabeza y presto atención.

Usagi empezó a contarle, como se convirtió en Sailor Moon el día que había salvado a Luna, como fue encontrando a las otras guerreras, la búsqueda de la princesa, la aparición de Tuxedo Mask, cuando descubrió que ella era Serenity y Mamoru – Endimión, el pasado del Milenio de Plata, la hija del futuro, la aparición de las Outers… el mentón de Molly estaba por tocar el suelo, y para decorar, la frutilla del postre, llego a los Three Lights.

"¿¡QUE LOS THREE LIGHTS SON MUJERES!?" dijo una octava más arriba, haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

"¡Molly!" le reprendió "baja la voz".

"Lo siento Usagi-chan, pero no puedo creerlo" sonrojada y bajando el decibel de la voz. "los guapos de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou, son…son… oh por Dios" la rubia rodo los ojos y suspiró.

"Molly… vamos a lo que nos compete" con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

"Gomenasai"

Usagi le conto cuando conoció a Seiya y a sus hermanos, sus acercamientos, cuando no sabían de sus identidades y después cuando se descubrieron, sus peleas, la búsqueda y la aparición de la princesa Kakyuu, su alianza, y la guerra de las Sailors.

"Pero lo más importante de lo que te conté anteriormente, es que Seiya me pidió reemplazar a Mamoru" bajo la mirada hacia sus manos que jugueteaban.

"Usagi…" susurro Molly con preocupación.

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de un color carmín intenso "Me hubiera gustado corresponderle… le iba a dar una respuesta el día de su último concierto, pero…"

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto ansiosamente la pelirroja.

"…pero, pero ese día, Galaxia ataco y después… Mamo-chan había muerto..." Y Usagi quebró, nuevamente, saliendo de su interior ese dolor de antaño, cuando vio lo que Sailor Galaxia le mostró de cómo había obtenido su semilla estelar. Molly paso el brazo derecho por los hombros de su amiga y con delicadeza, la atrajo hacia su hombro, a continuación, le acaricio el pelo.

Cuando la rubia se calmo un poco, Molly aprovecho "¿Te encuentras mejor?" Usagi asintió. "Creo que ya entendí lo que te pasa querida amiga."

Levanto el rostro hasta conectar su mirada, con el dorso de sus manos se limpio las lágrimas, Molly saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo, y Usagi lo tomo, para… sonarse la nariz, la pelirroja con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"¿Qué piensas de esto Molly?" La rubia de Odango, bajo su pañuelo, con cara de intriga, de miedo. Tenía temor de lo que pudiera pensar su amiga, pero por otro lado, le estaba sacando un gran peso de encima.

* * *

**_Kinmoku._**

Salón del trono.

El salón era enorme, sus paredes cubiertas de mármol, color rojo fuego, cuadros de las soberanías pasadas, ventanales con vista a los jardines, en sus esquinas lo decoraban detalles en dorados, al igual que en los arcos de las puertas, dibujos de coronas y el símbolo de las flores doradas, su piso cerámico, le hacía contraste en un tono blanco brillante.

Kakyuu, solemne, en su trono. A su lado izquierdo, Ona, su doncella. Frente a la princesa, arrodillado, con su brazo derecho, cruzando su pecho hacia el corazón, en señal de respeto, el jefe de la guardia real, Yun. Hombre fornido, alto, cabello oscuro como el infinito, con un traje de guerrero, como distinción de jefe de la guardia real, debajo de su armadura de hierro, su túnica era de color rojo como el fuego.

"Entonces ¿Todo ha salido bien, verdad?" pregunto Kakyuu, jugueteando con las manos, a la vez que Ona prestaba atención a este detalle, pero también escuchaba lo que Yun informaba.

"Así es, su majestad. Por el momento, no han sido detectados en la atmosfera terrestre. Utilizaron el método camaleón, para camuflarse entre los terrícolas." Comento Yun.

"¿Tienen novedades de los príncipes?" volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez, con un tono preocupado.

"Nuestros informantes dijeron que los han visto, por suerte, sanos y salvos. Parece ser que ellos aun no sospechan nada." Respondió el guardia.

"Yun ¿Crees conveniente que debamos advertirlo?" No se molesto en disimular su preocupación.

"Pues…yo…Su majestad, si me lo permite…" dijo nervioso, Kakyuu asintió para que continuara "… yo no tomó las decisiones, sugiero que esperemos entre 24 y 48 hs para saber que sucede."

Entonces en un acto impulsivo, Kakyuu puso los brazos en los apoya-brazos y se puso de pie, haciendo sobresaltar a Yun. Ona se acerco para contener a la princesa, pero esta no se lo permitió. "Yun, sabes que confío en ti, como en tus mejores guardias, pero no puedo, lo siento." Dijo casi en tono acusador, su mirada fija en el guardia.

"Princesa…" interrumpió Ona, la pelirrojiza volteo a ver a su consejera, y se dio cuenta que con su actitud, los había asustado a los presentes. Unió sus manos en forma de U y bajo la mirada, para pedirle perdón. La doncella, decidió continuar "…sé que no debo meterme en estos asuntos Kakyuu, pero me parece que deberías esperar como dijo Yun, si llegase a ser una falsa alarma, pondríamos en contra a las guerreras de la Luna y no tendríamos veracidad ante ellas, sobre todo ante Serenity." Su voz fue firme, pero pasiva, un tono tranquilizante para Kakyuu, si no fuera por su amiga, estaría alterada.

"Lo-lo siento. Tienes razón Ona." Le sonrió con vergüenza, a la vez que su amiga, asintió. Kakyuu volteo a ver a Yun, que estaba desorientado, y al instante, volvió a su posición anterior. "Yun, cuando tengas novedades, no dudes en avisarme, sea la hora que sea…" remarco "… sabes la importancia que tienen ellos para mí…" el guerrero asintió "… si algo llegase a pasar, tienen mi orden de defender y atacar. Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte." Finalizo, dejándose caer en el trono, su codo izquierdo en el apoya-brazo, sosteniendo su cara y suspirando.

Yun se levanto, reverencio. "Con su permiso, majestad." Y se retiro.

Ona se acerco a su amiga, y se arrodillo a su lado, Kakyuu miro a su amiga, deshaciendo su postura, apoyando su mano con sus hermosas uñas largas, en el apoya-brazos, y la pelivioleta apoyo una de sus manos encima de esta, su mirada mostraba ternura, y ese amor incondicional hacia su superiora, mientras que los ojos de la soberana, brillaron en un destello.

"Querida amiga…" apretó la mano de su consejera "… no se qué haría sin ti…" la doncella respondió, apretando su mano, pero con dulzura. "… me has acompañado desde que mis padres han muerto, has hecho tanto por mi…" ojos cristalizados, pestañeando para contener las lágrimas "… sin ti, yo no estaría donde estoy…" nudo en la garganta, dificultando tragar "… Ona, yo… no sé como lo haces, pero me tranquilizas…" sonrió con nostalgia.

La consejera devolvió la sonrisa, su uña acaricio suavemente uno de sus dedos, y negó con la cabeza "Cuando me eligieron para ser tu consejera, sabía perfectamente todo lo que tenías que afrontar, he sido tu amiga desde la infancia Kakyuu, es por eso que siempre velare por tu bienestar…" la dulzura en su voz, mostraba su admiración y cariño hacia la dama de rojo. "… no quiero tener los meritos de tu éxito, yo solo soy tu segunda voz cuando lo necesitas y cuando se que estas desesperada y no sabes que hacer, pero yo jamás, sería como tú." Ona soltó su agarre delicadamente, dejando a Kakyuu perpleja, ambiente tenso. Se paro y se inclino. "Solo, no te precipites por favor, espera un poco más, se paciente." Se irguió, puso sus brazos detrás de su cintura y junto sus puños.

Kakyuu casi se atraganta al responder, pero se aclaro la garganta y asintió. Semblante tenso y serio surgieron. "Lo tendré en cuenta Ona. Muchas gracias" ¿molestia? Ni la princesa lo sabía.

"Con su permiso, majestad" dijo la doncella y se retiro hasta las puertas que dan hacía los jardines del palacio.

La princesa quedo algo incomoda, molesta, pero sabía que su consejera tenía razón…debía ser paciente.

* * *

**En la Tierra.**

Crown Café.

La muchacha alta, peli castaña, estaba sentada en una de las banquetas de la barra de atención de la cafetería. Anteriormente, había ido hasta el templo Hikawa junto con Ami a llevar el pastel y el tofu, las dos amigas se separaron al retornar a la cafetería, prometiendo verse más tarde. Makoto Kino, regreso para almorzar con Motoki Furuhata, aunque ocupado con sus clientes, a la espera de su hermana Unazuki para ayudarlo.

Mientras que el rubio hacia la contaduría del mediodía, la ojiverde había terminado su emparedado de jamón y queso y su jugo de naranja. Se sonrojo al verlo de espalda. Motoki es muy lindo, pero Mako-chan jamás se rendiría hasta conquistarlo. En su estado de trance, empezó a revolver su jugo con el sorbete, su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda. Suspiro.

El rubio se volteo, y la castaña se sobresalto, tirando el jugo. "Oh Motoki-san, lo siento" dijo bajándose inmediatamente de la banqueta, agarrando una servilleta y poniéndolo encima del líquido para absorberlo. Motoki se rió, haciendo que la muchacha se avergüence, tono carmín apareciendo en sus mejillas.

El muchacho puso su mano encima de la mano que estaba limpiando el líquido y sus miradas se conectaron. Las mejillas de Makoto, aumentaron la intensidad de su color, algo se produjo en su estomago y su corazón se acelero. Motoki le sonrió con ternura, levanto su mano, consolidando su agarre y negó con la cabeza "no tienes por qué disculparte Mako-chan. Yo lo limpiare". La guardiana de Júpiter asintió varias veces pero no soltó su agarre de la mano del rubio. Hasta que reacciono.

Carmín nuevamente apareciendo en sus mejillas y su mirada al piso.

"Lo-lo sien…to, yo…" Motoki había terminado de limpiar, la resaca del líquido desparramado por la barra, retirando la vajilla, mientras Unazuki pasaba por detrás de su hermano. Nuevamente el muchacho le sonrió para infundirle tranquilidad y Makoto le respondió de la misma manera. Se volvió a sentar en la banqueta.

El rubio se desato su bata de cocinero, y se paso su brazo izquierdo por la frente para secar su sudor. A Makoto, este acto le pareció de lo más lindo. Sonrojo nuevamente. "Mako-chan" le hablo, la peli castaña le prestó atención. "¿Tienes algo que hacer el Sábado a la noche?" pregunto.

"Etto… yo… n-no ¿Po-porque?" titubeando, haciendo que Motoki se riera, dejando en vergüenza a la muchacha.

"¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo después de cerrar el Crown?" En ese momento Unazuki había escuchado, y por detrás de Motoki, le guiño un ojo a Mako-chan, haciendo que se ruborice más, el rubio se dio cuenta que la muchacha le había desviado la mirada, y se volteo, su hermana había tomado una bandeja y con sus patines, salió al lobby para atender clientes. Desorientado, volteo a ver a la peli castaña, que todavía lo miraba. "¿Qué dices?".

Sacándola de su ensimismamiento, Makoto puso las palmas de sus manos en la barra, irguiéndose, parpadeo varias veces y trago. "S-si, Motoki-san. El sábado, a-a las 21hs ¿verdad?".

"Si, te estaré esperando." El corazón de Makoto se derritió cuando el muchacho rubio le sonrió. - _¡Oh no!_ – recordó. Miro su reloj de muñeca. Abrió grande los ojos. Motoki torció la boca y enarco una ceja.

"Motoki, tengo que irme" dijo, parándose de la banqueta, tomando su bolso.

"¿Te reunirás con las chicas, no?" pregunto el rubio un poco desanimado.

"Ha-hai, como en los viejos tiempos." Melancolía en su voz, disfrazándola con una sonrisa.

"Mándale saludos a todas. Y…y dile a Usagi que venga a visitarme" le dijo con simpatía.

"Se los daré, hablando de Usagi-chan, hace días que no la veo, pero si tengo suerte hoy, se lo diré." El rubio asintió. Paso su bolso por su hombro. "Nos vemos Motoki" saludo levantando su mano.

"Nos vemos Mako-chan, no me falles" Nuevamente sonrojo.

Makoto volteo rápidamente y camino hacia la puerta de la cafetería. Su corazón subió hasta su garganta. Motoki la ponía muy nerviosa y le sacaba demasiados suspiros. Igualmente sonrió por el triunfo de una cita con su rubio-pasión.

* * *

**En algún lugar…**

"El viento esta soplando fuerte…" dijo una voz en tono masculino. El viento le daba de lleno en la cara, sus cabellos rubios arena danzando a los compas de la brisa marina.

"El mar está desatando su furia…" a su lado le acompañaba, recibiendo de la misma forma esa brisa y el olor a mar, impregnándose por su nariz.

"Es momento de regresar…" miro a su compañera de pelo aguamarina. Sus miradas se conectaron y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"Es nuestro destino." Concluyo la guardiana de los mares.

* * *

**Volviendo a Kinmoku.**

"Algo no está bien" se dijo a sí misma la mayor de las Starlights, apoyada en un barandal de los pasillos del palacio. Su mirada perdida, sus sensaciones le hacían erizar la piel.

Fighter estaba cerca, y podía jurar que había escuchado perfectamente a su hermana mayor. Estaba indecisa entre ir a hablar con ella o no. Su hermana peli plateada apareció por detrás, y puso su mano en el hombro de la pelinegra.

"Fighter" hablo. Le pelinegra no se sobresalto, pero la hizo callar. Healer asomo su cabeza a través del hombro de su hermana y observo lo mismo que su hermana.

"Nunca la vi así" comento Fighter sin expresión en el tono.

"Yo sabía que algo pasaba" un pequeño temblequeo en su voz.

Fighter volteo a ver a su hermana, y esta dio dos pasos hacia atrás "Healer ¿No sientes algo extraño?..." hecho un pequeño vistazo a la castaña, y volvió a conectar su mirada con la peli plateada "…hay algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? En el cosmos… ¡Rayos!" apretando sus puños"

Healer no respondió, puso su mano enguantada en su mentón, bajando la mirada, su coleta acompañando su movimiento.

La de ojos zafiros torció su boca y volteo, emprendiendo camino hacia Maker.

_Siento lo mismo Fighter – _pensó – _pero no quiero precipitarme, esta sensación, no me deja respirar – ._Decidió seguirle los pasos a su hermana.

El ruido de los tacos acercándose, la saco de su trance, trago saliva y volteo su cara al lado contrario de sus hermanas.

"Maker…" pregunto preocupada Fighter, la más alta bajo su rostro, cerro sus ojos, y volteo nuevamente pero esta vez, viendo a su hermana. Healer estaba un poco más atrás de ellas. "… ¿Te sientes bien?"

"¿Qué?" desencajada, Maker, movió la cabeza rápidamente "es decir, yo estoy bien, pero hay algo que me está perturbando" Se corrigió.

A unos metros de ahí, se encontraba escondida detrás de una columna, Ona. Había escuchado. "Esto es más grave de lo que pensé… creó que… deberé hacer algo" y con sutileza, empezó a caminar hacia otro lado, Healer la notó y enarco su ceja.

* * *

**Volviendo a la Tierra.**

Molly repasó mentalmente una y otra vez la situación de su amiga. Usagi ya se estaba impacientando. Para la rubia, esos minutos, se le hicieron eternos. La pelirroja tomo las manos de su amiga y la miro fijo a los ojos. Usagi tragó.

"Usagi… contéstame con la verdad" le dijo seriamente sin despegar las pupilas de los ojos celestiales. La rubia asintió "¿Qué sientes por Seiya?"

Pregunta inesperada. El corazón de Usagi iba a mil por hora. Sus manos temblaban y tuvo la sensación de que sus cuerdas vocales no responderían. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. El pie de Molly empezó a moverse chocando con el piso.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y…

"Seiya…Seiya me deja ser yo…" Molly asintió, paciente. "… acepta como soy, y no le doy vergüenza, cuando estaba triste…" sonrió, recordando a SU Seiya. Hizo una nota mental sobre el uso de apropiación con respecto al joven Kou. "… él, buscaba la forma de hacerme olvidar las penas y me hacía sentirme bien, siempre tenía una sonrisa para mi, le gustaba hacerme enojar pero también, hacerme reír… siempre fue mi apoyo… tanto que… llegue a un momento en el que no sabía exactamente lo que me pasaba con el."

La comisura de los labios de Molly surcó en una sonrisa. "…entonces, el vacío que te dejo Mamo-chan, tanto sentimental, como físicamente, lo lleno Seiya ¿Verdad?"

"S-si. Con Mamo-chan ya no es lo mismo. En cambio, Seiya… extraño a Seiya." Rubor por toda su cara. "Pero…" semblante tenso "…no puedo corresponderle." Le dijo con tristeza.

"¿Porque no? ¿Es por ese futuro?" Usagi asintió. Molly chasqueo la lengua, sus fosas nasales se abrieron largando aire "Pero también me has dicho que esa Sailor del tiempo, te ha dicho que el futuro lo haces día a día…" Nuevamente asintió "…Entonces ¿Por qué no lo intentas Usagi-chan?"

Respiro hondo. "Porque las demás me odiarían…"

"¿y tu felicidad? ¿En donde quedó? ¡Vamos Usagi! No estoy dentro de tu mundo, pero sabes que sería la primera en apoyarte si te dieran la espalda." La rubia abrió grande los ojos.

"¿De-de verdad?" pregunto con una pizca de nueva esperanza.

"Así es, vamos Usagi. Juégate por ese hombre… o mujer, o lo que sea, pero hazlo, lo has dejado ir." Le animo su amiga.

"Pe-pero yo…" fue interrumpida.

"No hay peros Usagi…" le reprendió haciendo sobresaltar a su amiga. "Solo inténtalo, cuando se quiere se puede. Confió en ti amiga, permítete ser feliz" le sonrió, apretando sus manos. Los ojos de Usagi brillaron, pestañeo, sonrió y asintió.

"Molly…" dijo borrando la expresión en su rostro "Pero y ¿ChibiUsa?"

Molly no se toco el corazón, a pesar de ser una criatura que está de por medio, en ese momento no se lo permitió. "Lo siento Usagi, pero un niño no se puede tener sin amor. Esa niña estaría feliz si supiera que su madre lo será de esta forma. A veces hay que sacrificar cosas por otras."

De nueva cuenta respiró hondo. – _perdóname ChibiUsa, espero que algún día, me perdones - _ dijo internamente. Su amiga la estaba esperando a que respondiera. "Está bien…" Molly casi salta de la emoción "… lo haré, pero primero, tengo que enfrentar a Mamo-chan y a las chicas." La pelirroja asintió.

"Y yo te apoyaré Usagi, no te preocupes. Recuerda: Sé feliz." La abrazo y Usagi empezó a llorar de la emoción.

"Gra-gracias Molly…" le dijo con emoción.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme, y tienes mi apoyo junto con Kelvin. Estoy segura." Asintió.

Una nueva semilla de esperanza se impregno en el ser y en el corazón de Usagi. Sabía que lo que vendría después de esto, no le sería fácil… o eso es lo que pensaba ella.

* * *

**En el Inframundo.**

Un lugar, en el medio de la nada misma. Pluto había logrado entrar, y se llevo una grata sorpresa al pasar esa puerta "No puede ser" exclamó con los ojos abiertos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero la verdad, es que no quería hacer mucho spoiler.

Bien, como sabemos Molly convenció a Usagi de que se jugara por su felicidad. ¿Lo hará? ¿Ustedes que opinan?

En cuanto a Kakyuu, Ona y las Starlights, parece ser que todas han descubierto que algo malo está por pasar. ¿Qué hará Healer ahora que descubrió a Ona escuchando su conversación?

Makoto logró (de alguna forma) que Motoki la invitara al cine ¿Saldrá bien la cita?

Las Outers regresaran a Tokio, y vaya, con lo que se van a encontrar…

En cuanto a la reunión de las chicas, lo sabremos el próximo capítulo. Fue por falta de tiempo más que por otra cosa que decidí no ponerlo en este capítulo, quería darle importancia a estos sucesos.

¿Qué será lo que vio Pluto en cuanto atravesó la puerta?

Y algo que me gustaría saber antes de pasar a los reviews. ¿Qué opinan de Ona? Es decir, se que a muchas no les gusta los personajes inventados, pero su opinión vale muchísimo para mi, para saber si debo integrar más o menos o no, a este personaje. Les estaré agradecida.

**Ahora, agradecimientos y reviews.**

Primero quiero agradecer a las que leyeron esta historia de forma anónima, a los que pusieron como favorito este fanfic, y las que me dejaron review. Me he sorprendido mucho, a decir verdad, soy un poco pesimista, no tengo experiencia en esto, me importa mucho que ustedes juzguen y me lleve una grata sorpresa.

Como lo aclaré arriba, muchos de los reviews se me actualizaron recién, asique mil disculpas si por ahí no mencione a alguien.

**B.B Asmodeus; Rogue85 ; Demencia; Tatily; Azucenas45 ; Serenalucy; Yuuki Miaka-chan y Mara.**

Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, me ayudan a crecer y me alientan a que continúe.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Besos y abrazos.

**PaulaLunatica.**


	5. Capítulo IV:¿Advertencia?

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**1**. ¡Jodido fanfic que te empeñas en NO actualizar los reviews!

**2**. 5 – 6 y 7/09 tuve unas noches particularmente feas. Una persona muy querida decidió partir de este mundo, uf, asique decidí poner mi cabeza en este capítulo, le puse lo mejor que pude y les pido disculpas si esta un poco desordenado.

**3**. Antes de que pregunten, estoy en la duda de la pareja Ami/Taiki – es decir, tengo una gama de sentimientos demasiados encontrados, pero ellos tendrán algo, vamos a ver a como sigue.

**4**. Tanto Yaten y Taiki como Seiya, son mujeres – a mi consideración- . No hay vueltas que darles, sus identidades terrestres son masculinas. Pero para no ofender susceptibilidades, ellos utilizaran sus identidades masculinas en la Tierra, pero a la hora de la batalla, ellos se convertirán en Starlights.

* * *

"_**Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella de tu destino." Friedrich Schiller.**_

* * *

**"El principio de un nuevo destino" Parte I**

**Capítulo IV**

**"¿Advertencia?"**

* * *

**En Kinmoku.**

"¿Que te sucede Healer?" pregunto Maker en cuanto vio su rostro.

"¿Qué?" dijo Fighter volteando a ver a su hermana menor.

La peli plateada levanto la mano, y señalo para una de las columnas donde la silueta de Ona se distinguía perfectamente. "Ella nos escucho..." gruño Healer.

"Vayamos con la princesa" Sugirió la pelinegra

La peli castaña asintió, y las tres emprendieron la marcha hacia el salón del trono.

* * *

**En la Tierra.**

Templo Hikawa

"¡Llegue!" exclamó mientras se inclinaba y apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas respirando. Agitada, había corrido mientras subía las escalinatas del templo, camino hasta acercarse a la puerta corrediza y la corrió "Disculpen la tardanza".

"¡Mina!" le reprendió Rei poniéndose de pie, cruzándose de brazos "Llegas tarde. Y eso que Usagi-chan es la que siempre llega a lo último, pero tú has superado su record" cerró los ojos con un gesto ofendido.

"¡Oye! El que no esté Usagi, no significa que tengas que agarrártela conmigo" Poniendo los brazos en jarra, frunciendo el ceño.

"Es la verdad" le retruco Rei acercando su cara a la de Minako.

"No es cierto" apoyando su frente contra la de la pelinegra.

Azules de la furia, las dos empezaron a pelearse. Makoto, Ami, Luna y Artemis con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Claro que sí lo es Minako, con razón te juntas con Usagi, se te pego la flojera" gritaba la sacerdotisa.

"No cambian" dijo Makoto avergonzada.

A su lado, Ami acoto "es verdad, no cambian"

Los dos gatos pusieron sus patitas en sus caritas.

"Ya Rei, deja de molestarme" Minako le saco la lengua.

"Pues tu eres insoportable" Rei hizo el mismo gesto que la rubia.

"Ya basta ustedes dos" les reprendió Artemis una octava más arriba, desde la mesa, el gato tenía el ceño fruncido, estas se voltearon hacia donde estaba el felino

"Lo sentimos" dijeron las dos al unisonó inclinándose en señal de disculpas.

Rei y Minako se sentaron en la mesita. Encima de esta, estaba el pastel de Makoto, le faltaba un pedazo, unas tazas de té, y los dos felinos.

"Luna…" Makoto miro a la gata intrigada "…entonces ¿Usagi no vendrá?"

"Usagi está con Molly, no le dijimos nada" comento Artemis.

"Así es." Acoto Luna.

"¿Ha pasado algo Luna?" pregunto Ami

"Si, se trata justamente de Usagi" Ami y Makoto miraron sorprendidas a Luna. "Pero… necesito que presten atención y que escuchen lo que queremos decirles"

Las chicas asintieron.

* * *

**Volviendo a Kinmoku.**

Kakyuu mientras tanto, escucho la puerta abrirse. Una cabellera violeta asomándose de espaldas a esta, agitada.

Detrás de ella, aparecieron las Starlights que miraban con mucho recelo a la consejera kinmokusiana.

"¿A dónde pensabas ir?" apunto Healer juntando las cejas y con tono serio.

Kakyuu se puso de pie inmediatamente, sin comprender lo que sucedía. "¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?" pregunto un poco molesta la princesa.

"Yo... eh..." se quiso explicar Ona temblando y acorralada.

"Resulta que Ona, anda escuchando conversaciones ajenas" Dijo Maker mirando a la consejera con el ceño fruncido.

La princesa Kakyuu estaba sorprendida. "Us-ustedes..." pero antes de continuar, en ese momento, irrumpió Yun, que al principio entro muy desesperado, pero luego se paró en seco.

Las Starlights y Ona, se voltearon a verlo. La princesa se asomo para verlo, palidez apareciendo.

"Yun..." susurro la pelirroja.

Reverencio. Las Star Senshi se miraron entre ellas sin comprender lo que sucedía. Ona echaba sudor por los poros de su piel.

"Princesa..." hablo el guerrero "...tenemos noticias"

"¿Noticias de qué?" pregunto Fighter frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su Princesa. Kakyuu miro a su guerrera y luego paso su vista a Yun.

"Responda por favor" exigió Healer a punto de perder la paciencia.

Maker cruzándose de brazos, no se inmutaba, pero respaldaba las exigencias de sus hermanas.

Largo aire por la nariz, y bajo la mirada. "Yun, antes de dar el informe, necesito hablar con mis Sailors, si no es molestia." Con un tono de resignación.

"Si su majestad..." reverencio el guerrero "... con su permiso" y salió del Salón.

Ona lo estaba por seguir, pero Healer la retuvo "¿Donde crees que vas? Tú te quedas aquí". La consejera se quedo en su lugar y volteo a verlas.

"Ona, acercarte por favor, tenemos que hablar las Sailors." la voz pacifica de Kakyuu para cortar el tenso ambiente, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

La mujer se volteo y se acerco cuidadosamente ante la mirada atenta de las Star Senshi.

* * *

**Volviendo a la Tierra.**

Después de que entre Luna, Rei y Artemis les contaron a las chicas lo que estaba pasando – Minako sabía por parte de Artemis, pero decidió escuchar – todas quedaron en silencio, meditando.

"Bien, tenemos que tomar una decisión, después de todo, Luna tiene razón, Usagi-chan siempre nos estuvo alentando a que alcancemos nuestros sueños" Dijo Rei seriamente.

"Pues, yo estoy de acuerdo" dijo Minako, haciendo que las demás la miren.

"Mina-chan" susurro Luna.

"Si Usagi-chan no es feliz, estoy de acuerdo en apoyarla" sonrió Makoto.

"¿Qué dices Ami?" Pregunto Artemis, todas las miradas sobre ella.

La peliazul torció la boca. "Yo… chicas, yo quiero ver feliz a Usagi…" Minako, Rei y Makoto estaban por sonreír, pero la guardiana de Mercurio les interrumpió el momento "… no es por ser aguafiestas, pero todo lo que sacrificamos ¿Ya no significa nada?"

"¿Y ver a Usagi-chan caer?" le respondió Minako apoyando las manos en la mesa y haciendo sobresaltar a las demás. "Pues, si se trata de la felicidad de Usagi, los demás queda atrás, lo siento por Mamoru-san…" la rubia puso su mano derecha en el centro de la mesa.

"Estoy contigo Mina" Makoto la acompaño, apoyando también su mano derecha sobre la de Minako.

"Y yo" dijo Rei, siguiendo el mismo gesto de las otras dos.

Luna y Artemis se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron, apoyaron sus patitas.

"¿Ami?" le hablo la peli castaña y las demás también la miraron, esperando su respuesta.

Ami no tuvo mucho que pensar, algunos recuerdos de su amiga rubia vinieron a su mente alentándola a que cumpla su sueño, sonrió ante sus amigas y apoyo su mano, encima de la de ellas. "Quiero que Usagi-chan, sea feliz"

Luna lloraba de emoción con la escena – _Usagi, al fin serás feliz _– pensó la gata con los ojos cristalizados.

* * *

**En el Inframundo.**

Pluto había atravesado las puertas del tiempo. Estas, se cerraron detrás de la guardiana. Se encontraba en una ciudad en tinieblas. El cielo estaba teñido de un grisáceo con nubes rojizas. Murmuraban por sus oídos el sonido seco del viento seco, las hojas de los arboles volaban, secas, casi, deshaciéndose en el aire. Unos cuantos mechones del flequillo de la mujer se movieron, su mirada fija frente a un palacio de cristal deshabitado. Deshabitado y en parte destruido. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Decidió caminar hacia la entrada de lo que pareció ser un imponente palacio. Sus cristales todavía se conservaban en destellos brillantes y lujosos.

El eco de sus tacones marcando el paso era lo único que se oía en el pasillo. Nunca bajando la guardia, Pluto agudizo sus tímpanos, aunque el sonido de su caminar, opacaba algún ruido o movimiento externo. Su mirada se mantenía fría y con sus manos, apretaba fuerte su báculo. De repente sintió unas corridas y se detuvo. Se concentro en esas pisadas y detecto que se dirigían hacia uno de los salones. La ventaja de la guardiana del tiempo de haber conocido el palacio, le facilitaba el no perderse, asique, no dudo y corrió hacia allí. Una puerta se cerró y Pluto, sigilosa, aminoro su velocidad hasta estar a metros.

Espero.

_- Se que está ahí_ - pensó - _puedo sentir su energía_ - mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Escucho un sollozo.

Un lamento.

"¿Porque?" y la hija de Chronos pareció haber reaccionado. Un grito ahogado acompañado de una congoja que la mujer ahí presente, juro haber sentido la piel de gallina y sentir los pelos de sus brazos erizarse. Arrastro los pies para no espantar a la dueña de los lamentos hasta ese salón, abriendo la puerta, aunque ya se había delatado con su chirriar.

Una silueta arrodillada en el suelo, de espalda, pudo ver el movimiento de sus coletas temblar al igual que sus hombros. Su vestido ceñido al cuerpo, rasgado, sus dos odangos despeinados, sus brazos lastimados. Pluto trago saliva y deseo que sea una mala jugada de su mente.

"Sailor Pluto" dijo la voz de la mujer. Conteniendo su llanto, se fregó la cara con el dorso de sus manos y volteo lentamente. Distinguió la imagen de Sailor Pluto a unos metros de ella, paralizada, sin expresión en el rostro, su báculo cayo, provocando un sonido estruendoso en el piso de cristal y rebotando. La Neo-Reina, se puso de pie con dificultad. Parecía ocultarse de algo… o de alguien. "¿Cómo... cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" y la Sailor del cambio pareció haber reaccionado con la voz de su soberana y se inclino en señal de respeto. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y conteniendo las ganas de correr y abrazarla.

* * *

**De vuelta en Kinmoku**

"¿Cómo que hay peligro en la Tierra?" dijo una muy furiosa Fighter, la sangre le hervía por todo el cuerpo, los puños apretados y la cara roja pero coraje.

"¿Pensaba ocultarnos esto?" pregunto, e incluso sorprendiendo a los demás, una muy - poco - tranquila Maker.

"Chicas, en verdad, lo siento, yo..." decía Kakyuu. Sintió que todo se estaba saliendo de control.

Entonces Ona, en su impotencia de ver a las chicas acusando a su princesa de ocultarles información, decidió intervenir. "Ustedes no comprenden la dimensión del peligro que existe..." haciendo que estas tres la mirasen, al mismo tiempo que la princesa parpadeo sorprendida. "... y más cuando este asunto en realidad no nos compete, pero indirectamente, nos pone en peligro a todos nosotros. Su princesa no les dijo nada para protegerlas a ustedes, y aunque ella sabía que ustedes se darían cuenta, decidió que era lo mejor, si llegase a ser una falsa alarma, pues, estaríamos en guerra..." miro fijamente a Kakyuu y tragó saliva"... pero me equivoque... princesa" su tono sonaba a lamento.

"¿A qué te refieres?" le pregunto sin expresión en el rostro.

"Esto es más grave de lo que creíamos" torció la boca y bajo su mirada al suelo.

Las Starlights petrificadas miraban la escena anonadadas. Kakyuu pareció meditarlo, les dio la espalda, y una lágrima surco por su mejilla, disimuladamente, se la limpio con el dorso de la mano y volteo a verlas nuevamente.

Suspiro. "Está bien. Ona..."miro a su consejera que está a su vez levanto la mirada "... llama a Yun, creo que es momento de..." miro a las chicas y les sonrió con tristeza, de nueva cuenta volteo a ver a la doncella"...que las Starlights, regresen a la Tierra."

La pelivioleta abrió grande los ojos, pero no cuestiono la orden "Si su majestad" y se retiro en busca de Yun.

Las Starlights se sentían desencajadas con todo lo que estaba pasando, Kakyuu las saco de su mundo "Chicas, necesito que me cuenten, que sintieron, es una ventaja que tengamos información mutuamente y ayudar a las Sailors del sistema solar, pero más que nada..." miro fijo a Fighter "... protejan a Serenity, un peligro se acerca." La pelinegra sintió estremecerse con el recuerdo de Odango, la volvería a ver. Una sensación de cosquilleo en el estomago.

Las chicas se dispusieron a contar las sensaciones que tenían, mientras esperaban a que Yun aparezca con el informe.

* * *

**En alguna línea del tiempo desconocida.**

"Su majestad" dijo para volver a su postura anterior. Su boca estaba seca, trago varias veces más antes de continuar "He sentido un temblor muy fuerte en las puertas del tiempo... no...No entiendo ¿qué ha sucedido?" su pregunta fue con temor.

La Neo-Reina pareció haber recordado la habilidades de la Sailor scout. Intento sonreír, pero la situación, no lo ameritaba. "No ha quedado nada" dijo bajando la mirada a sus manos que estaban entrelazadas y se acercaba con pasos cortos hasta quedar ante Pluto, notando que incluso, la soberana, era un poco más baja de estatura. "Nos han atacado" le informo.

"¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!" exclamo la peli verde temblando. Contuvo su enojo y se aclaro la garganta, tomo entre sus manos, las de su soberana y esta a su vez, levanto su mirada. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Eso es lo que pudo notar la princesa de Plutón con su cercanía. "Pero se supone que... habría una era de paz, de justicia. ¿La pequeña dama? y... ¿Endimión?".

Serenity volvió a bajar su mirada y negó en silencio, sus coletas la acompañaban en sincronía. Soltó delicadamente sus manos y las llevo detrás de su cintura, camino hacia un ventanal dándole la espalda a su acompañante. "Alguien de otra línea paralela, nos ha atacado."

* * *

_Healer se sobresalto. Poso sus manos en su pecho, la presión la estaba ahogando. Sus ojos esmeraldas enormemente abiertos, advirtiendo que un fuerte resplandor, para ella era demasiado familiar, se había extinguido. Este resplandor casualmente, no era de ese lado de la galaxia precisamente, este resplandor provenía de... _

_"¡Oh no!" dijo poniéndose inmediatamente de pie delante de sus hermanas, que estas a su vez, no comprendían lo que estaba pasando pero se sentían inquietas. _

_"Healer..." susurro Maker sospechando lo que su hermana presentía. Healer mantenía sus manos en su pecho y cerró los ojos respirando profundamente, la muerte de esta estrella en particular, le había afectado, incluso haciendo que le faltase el aire. Fighter sintió esa vibración extraña, pero... no, no podía ser... _

_"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" pregunto la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y acercándose, conteniendo la desesperación. Maker intento frenarla, pero la Star Light la empujo bruscamente, y poso sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana menor "Dime... dime por favor, que lo que acaba de pasar no es cierto..." al borde las lágrimas, empezó a sacudirla y la peli castaña tuvo que separarla mientras que Healer, no salía de su trance interno. _

_Abrió los ojos. "N-no lo se...n-no pu-puedo... re-res-pirar... ¡aaaaahhh!" grito mientras intentaba, en vano, que el aire le pasara por su garganta, Maker la tomo de la nuca delicadamente, y la llevo con dificultad hacia un balcón del palacio. Empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire. _

_Fighter por su parte, empezó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro y suplicando que lo que presintiera, no sea cierto - si es lo que sospecho... no, no... Bombón... - pensó y cerró los ojos, sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su cabeza, pero no dejaba de sentirse inquieta. Salió de la habitación para ver a Healer._

_"Healer" Maker insistió susurrando en el oído de la Star senshi, mirando para sus costados "si es lo que yo pienso... ¿Crees que deberíamos...?". Su pregunta fue interrumpida, su hermana había empezado a toser mientras que respiraba agitadamente._

_"Cof cof" Healer tosía como si estuviera descargando su malestar, como si con eso, sacara el dolor de su pecho, saco la mano de su boca y miro de reojo a Maker "de-de-debería-mos... cof cof...pe-pero la prin-princesa...cof cof" con su mano libre, se golpeaba el pecho y se ahogaba con su propia saliva. Maker le masajeaba la espalda para que se tranquilizara, en ese instante, una presencia femenina llego a ese lugar, las dos Star senshi, sintieron su aroma e intentaron disimular..._

_"Yo..." empezó a decir la mujer pelirroja con mirada triste, tenía su mano izquierda encima de la mano derecha sobre su pecho y las apretaba"...yo también lo sentí..." una lágrima traicionera surco su mejilla y bajo su mirada. Fighter había llegado justo en ese momento, sus ojos vacios, sus manos echas puños, mientras que Healer recuperaba de a poco el aliento y Maker no volteaba, con los ojos cerrados y pensando en algo..._

_"¿Cómo es que... no nos dimos cuenta antes?" pregunto la mayor con aire de enfado, sus hombros temblaban de a poco._

_"Quiero ir" las tres mujeres voltearon a ver a Fighter, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, su rostro rojo de coraje, su mirada paso por el rostro de sus hermanas y luego por el de Kakyuu "No estoy pidiendo permiso, quiero...ir a la...a la Tierra" finalmente cayó de rodillas. La princesa puso su dedo gordo en la boca y cerró los ojos para detectar la vibras que venían del Sistema Solar._

_"Me hubiera gustado advertirlo antes... sin embargo, lo que haya pasado en la Tierra, debo suponer, que se alzo una barrera de protección..."_

_"me importa un bledo esa barrera..." la interrumpió la líder de las Star "yo iré hacia allá..." Fighter corrió hasta el final del pasillo y salto por la baranda del balcón._

_"Espera" grito Healer con dificultad, pero era demasiado tarde, Fighter se convirtió en una estrella fugaz y surco la atmosfera del planeta, la peli plateada cayó de rodillas con sus manos en el suelo "eres una obstinada Fighter" dijo entre dientes mientras golpeaba el piso "Yo...yo también quiero ir..."_

_Maker y Kakyuu corrieron hacia ella. Un resplandor dorado las cegó desde afuera del palacio. Una Sailor Scout apareció con alguien en brazos. Las dos Starlights y su princesa, miraban anonadadas la escena._

De repente se levanto de la cama quedando sentada, su pecho agitado, subía y bajaba. Una de sus manos tocándose el pecho. Y como estando en estado de trance, empezó a recitar unas palabras, aunque poco entendibles.

"_Tus decisiones causan consecuencias… las consecuencias, catástrofes… las catástrofes, muertes… muy pronto, llegara el fin de todo lo que te rodea, lucharas contigo misma, incluso desde la oscuridad… una de las dos, quedara viva…"_

La niña empezó a toser, en ese momento un hombre platinado entro a la habitación muy preocupado, prendiendo la luz y acercándose a la muchacha "Hotaru" le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda para que se tranquilice "Hotaru ¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto.

La respiración de la pequeña empezó a normalizarse, afirmo con la cabeza y miro a su papá, mientras tomaba sus manos. "Estoy bien padre, de verdad".

El hombre asintió no muy convencido "¿Segura?" volvió a insistir.

"Si papá. Solo iré por un vaso de agua" le sonrío y el padre la ayudo a levantarse, para ir por un vaso de agua. La niña aunque aparentaba estar bien, en realidad, estaba muy preocupada por el sueño que había tenido.

* * *

**En el Templo Hikawa.**

Rei estaba meditando en el salón del fuego sagrado y de repente, el fuego se elevo hasta el techo, mostrándole unas imágenes espantosas a la sacerdotisa, haciéndola retroceder y a la vez que se tapaba la boca. "No puede ser" exclamo entre susurros.

* * *

**Mansión Tenoh.**

El espejo de Neptuno apareció ante la mujer de cabellos aguamarina, resplandeciendo ante ella. Michiru miró sorprendida el espejo y apenas lo tomó, brillo una vez, el reflejo de su rostro desapareció y aparecieron imágenes muy escalofriantes. Una mirada celestial pero fría, después una espada manchada de sangre. A medida que las imágenes iban pasando, la guardiana de las profundidades marinas, abría más grande los ojos y se tapaba la boca.

* * *

**Residencia Tsukino.**

La chica rubia de dos odangos se sobresalto de su cama, y quedo sentada con las manos en el rostro, su gata, se había asustado a la misma vez y se acerco hacia su protegida preocupada.

"Usagi..." dijo la felina con preocupación, poniendo una de sus patitas sobre el hombro de la princesa lunar. Usagi respiraba profundamente, era la segunda noche que tenía esos sueños raros, tenía un mal presentimiento. Se fregó una vez más su rostro y bajo sus manos, agarro a Luna con cariño y le puso un dedo en su nariz.

Sonrió con melancolía y dejo su atención hacia su gata para observar la ventana. Todavía estaba oscuro y el resplandor de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas. La gata observaba cada movimiento de su princesa, era claro que cuando ella se comportaba así, era que algo sucedía y no lo dejaría pasar. Pero antes de que dijera algo, su dueña le gano de mano.

"Luna..." su tono de voz era algo así entre nostalgia y preocupación, su voz sonó quebrada, pero ella intento contenerse. Aun mantenía su mirada en la ventana, como si allí encontrara las palabras que necesitaba. "... ¿Crees... que sea posible, que alguien a quien estimas, te enviara sueños?". Sabía que su pregunta estaba mal hecha en realidad, pero no quería crear pánico en sus seres queridos, y menos a su consejera lunar.

"Pues..." la gata roto sus ojos hacia su lado izquierdo mientras se sentaba y meditaba las respuestas "...El Rey Endimión del siglo XXX lo ha hecho contigo y Mamo-chan... Pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver?" su tono fue desesperante "¿Que es lo que sucede Usagi-chan?".

Usagi no contesto enseguida, más bien quería asegurarse de que lo que haya visto, no sea una broma de su cabeza. En cambio, para la felina fue una eternidad pero espero a que respondiera, aunque su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

La rubia conecto su mirada con la de Luna esta vez y parecían analizarse una a la otra. Se mordió su labio inferior, sus fosas nasales se abrieron para dejar salir aire bruscamente, parpadeo un par de veces y trago. Abrió la boca y en su cerebro, empezó a desarrollarse las imágenes de su sueño.

"Quisiera saber que sucede Luna, pero… - Creo suponer que alguien me envía sueños, casi puedo sentir lo que esa persona siente... es decir, su tristeza, su dolor, puedo sentirlo..." dijo tocándose el pecho con la mano derecha "... solo que, no entiendo que es lo que me muestra..." su brazo izquierdo cruzo por arriba del ombligo, poniendo la palma de su mano hacia arriba y apoyando a su vez, el codo derecho con su mano en su mentón. Torció la boca hacia la izquierda, mientras que la cola de Luna, se movía de un lado hacia otro como si fuera una lombriz con suavidad. Titubeo un poco antes de continuar y como adivinando la pregunta de la gata, decidió continuar."... Puedo ver quién es la persona que los envía, pero no estoy segura, creo que... dejare pasar algunos días y si esto continua..." Su mirada nuevamente conecto con la felina, para sellar su confidencialidad de ese momento "...hablare con las demás..." le sonrió y Luna asintió "... mientras tanto, dejemos esto aquí." le guiño el ojo y rasco la cabecita de su consejera haciendo que esta ronronee.

"Está bien Usagi-chan, no alarmemos a las demás" prometió ella. Asintió y se dieron las buenas noches. Luna medito esa charla extraña, los gestos de la princesa, algo está pasando, y cuando la guerrera de la Luna tiene una inquietud, es porque algo... esta por pasar. Espero a que su dueña cayera en los brazos de Morfeo para velar por ella. Se dijo así misma, que esta, sería una larga noche.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Okey, es muy delirante todo esto, está muy mezclado a mi gusto, pero ya tendrá una justificación. Además, pienso subir el próximo capítulo entre el martes o el viernes, ya que empieza la época de parciales y no voy a poder dedicarme exclusivamente a esta historia.

Ando con el ánimo por el piso, asique, les pido disculpas si este capítulo es aburrido xD pero necesitaba hacerlo, de una vez por todas y aunque ya haciendo spoilers, quiero que Fighter/Seiya viaje a la Tierra jajaja.

Pasando a lo que sigue. Muchas gracias por los review – no voy a responderlos por hoy, porque de verdad, me siento muuuuy mal ): pero cuando esto pase, prometo hacerlo, gracias por comprender.

Saludos a: **Demencia; B.B. Asmodeus; Yuuki Miaka-chan; Rogue85; Mara; SerenaLucy; Azucenas45; Tatily.** Y como dije arriba, seguramente alguno que no se haya actualizado ¬¬

También gracias a las que pusieron como favoritos, y a las que lo leen anonimamente.

Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por acompañarme.

Abrazos y besos.

**PaulaLunatica. **


	6. Capítulo V: La coneja de Usagi

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora y Advertencia:**

No a todo el mundo les gusta el Yuri (o un beso entre dos mujeres), por eso, en este capítulo, habrá un beso lésbico, si no te gusta, te recomiendo que lo saltees.

* * *

"_Me apoderaré del destino agarrándolo por el cuello. No me dominará_." Ludwig Van Beethoven.

* * *

**"El principio de un nuevo destino" Parte I**

**Capítulo V**

**"La coneja de Usagi"**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Era un lugar hermoso. El olor a naturaleza se le impregno por la nariz. Ella caminaba por lo que parecía ser un bosque, aunque no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Paso por algunos árboles que le hacían sombra y finalmente, llego a un pequeño lago. El agua era transparente, pero podía ver que su color era verde agua. Los rayos del Sol se dejaban ver a través de los vaivenes de la pequeña laguna.

Se arrodillo en la orilla que da hacia el lago, asomo su cabeza y se vio reflejada. Sonrió. Movió sus odangos y volvió a mirarse. Era de no creerlo. Jamás había visto una hermosa laguna tan cristalina.

Se sentía paz, de fondo, pajaritos piando, el ruido de las copas de los arboles moviéndose, el viento.

Usagi seguía preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero este lugar, le daba la paz, que la realidad misma no le ofrecía.

Sintió el crujir de una rama, e inmediatamente se sobresalto. Vio en la profundidad de los arboles una silueta, mientras se ponía en posición de defensa, con una de sus manos se palpo el pecho, pero no encontraba lo que buscaba, de a poco fue bajando la mirada hacia su pecho y "Oh no, mi broche" dijo desesperada, entonces levanto la mirada pero no vio ni sintió más nada. Lentamente fue deshaciendo su posición "Que raro, podría jurar que traía mi broche conmigo"

Cerca de ella, había un arbusto pequeño que empezó a moverse.

Usagi se asusto y tomando coraje, fue acercándose de a poco, cada vez que se acercaba, el pequeño arbusto más se movía, hasta que se asomaron dos orejitas de conejo color rosa pálido, y la rubia, del susto, se quedo paralizada, cayo hacía atrás, y de repente, un hermoso conejito de color rosa pálido se asomo, en su frente tenía la luna creciente de la casta real, el pompón de la cola era de color blanco y sus ojos eran grandes, de un color rubí. La princesa lunar puso su mano en su pecho y suspiro, miro al conejito que se iba acercando hacia la muchacha.

"Asique, eras tú el que estaba haciendo ruido" de a poco se fue incorporando, y la conejita se sentó al lado de ella. Torció la nariz de su pequeño hocico, mientras la rubia le acaricio la cabeza, al tacto, empezó a sentir tranquilidad "¿Por qué siento tanta tranquilidad?" se pregunto a sí misma mientras miraba los ojos de la coneja y detecto la luna creciente de su frente "¿Tú también eres parlanchín como Luna?" nuevamente la conejita movió varias veces la nariz. "Ahhh ¿Estás jugando a las adivinanzas no?" mientras que tomaba al animal y lo ponía encima de su regazo, la coneja se abrazo al cuello de la rubia y Usagi la apretó más a su cuerpo. La conejita le transmitía una calidez intensa.

De repente, sintió una presencia en el lugar y empezó a mirar para todos lados. El animal empezó a abrir más grandes los ojos y sus patitas traseras a patalear. Usagi estaba estática.

Una mano en su hombro.

La coneja se había alterado.

"Que mala eres bombón" –_ Que no sea un sueño, que no sea un sueño _– No supo cómo definir, si su corazón se detuvo o se acelero, sintió el respirar de esa voz, el agarre de su mano. La rubia se debatía entre voltear o no. Su cuerpo y sus cuerdas vocales no le estaban respondiendo.

Seiya se estaba desesperando por la no-reacción de Usagi, la conejita que estaba en manos de la rubia, ladeo la cabecita y miro al muchacho por encima del hombro de la rubia.

Finalmente, el pelinegro se levanto y camino hasta quedar frente a la princesa lunar, se arrodillo para quedar a su altura y la rubia de odangos lo siguió con la mirada, lo mismo que el animal.

"Oye, bombón…" pasando una mano por delante de la cara, la coneja por otro lado, abrió bien grande los ojos y empezó a patalear, en ese momento, la rubia reacciono parpadeando y Seiya sonrió de lado, una sonrisa socarrona, arrogante.

"Se…Se…Se-Seiya…" dijo nerviosa, sus mejillas de color carmín, se sobresalto de la reacción nuevamente y frunció el ceño, Seiya ya se lo esperaba, sonriendo. "Pues ¿Quién te crees que eres? Me asustaste" quiso sonar a un regaño, pero no le salió.

El pelinegro lanzo una carcajada, haciendo que la rubia y la coneja lo miren con una gota en la cabeza."Odango, eres graciosa…" se percato de la presencia del animal que lo miraba con cariño, Usagi sonrió. "… ¿y esta belleza?" pregunto mirando los ojos celestiales señalando a la coneja.

Usagi miro a la coneja, y Seiya siguió su misma dirección "Oh, no lo sé, cuando llegue aquí, empezó a hacer ruidos y me asuste, y apareció en aquel arbusto…" dijo señalando al arbusto "…a propósito ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?" miro a Seiya, mientras este se rascaba la cabeza con cara de incertidumbre.

Se encogió de hombros "No tengo idea, pero debe ser un sueño" se perdió en la hermosa mirada celestial de Odango.

"Seiya… ¿estás aquí?" su voz lo hizo reaccionar.

"Lo siento bombón, hace mucho que no te veía. Y si esto es un sueño, pues…" le sonrió con ternura y con una mano, agarro un mechón de pelo y lo puso detrás de su oreja, la rubia se sonrojo, la conejita miraba con ternura a Seiya. "… no quiero despertar. Estas más hermosas de lo que yo recuerdo, Usagi – _Usagi, me dijo Usagi, que lindo que suena mi nombre en sus labios – _El pelinegro le acaricio la mejilla, y Usagi bajo lentamente a la conejita mientras se dejaba perder en las caricias de Seiya. Cerró los ojos, y poso una de sus manos sobre la del muchacho, y al tacto, sintió algo electrizante, pero no era esa electricidad que repele, más bien, era una sensación maravillosa.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los hermosos zafiros que no le sacaban la mirada de encima. Se volvió a sonrojar. Seiya sonrió. – _Se siente tan real –_ No querían cortar el momento. La conejita de un salto, se subió encima del regazo del pelinegro.

Seiya se sobresalto, y tomo a la conejita entre sus manos y la levanto para mirarla. Usagi se sintió un poco decepcionada y estaba deseando que esa coneja se esfumara en el aire.

"Bombón, esta coneja…" con una mano, señalo su luna creciente y Usagi miro curiosa.

"Es cierto…" dijo como si hubiera descubierto la formula de la coca. "…que raro, le he preguntado si habla… pero responde moviendo la nariz" torció la boca.

Nuevamente, sus miradas se conectaron.

El ambiente entre los dos, era cómodo, se dieron cuenta que no necesitaban palabras para decirse cosas, mas solo les alcanzaba con gestos y sonrojos... los suspiros estaban incluidos.  
Ok, Usagi no llevaba la cuenta de cuantos suspiros le había sacado el pelinegro, pero pareció no importarle, estaba perdida en la mirada zafiro.

El lugar, la conejita y el cómo habían llegado hasta ahí, paso a un segundo plano.

Eran ellos dos...

Solos...

Sin nadie que molestara.

Sin darse cuenta, la distancia entre ambos se hiso cada vez más estrecha.

Entonces a la rubia le despertó la curiosidad de saber como besaría Seiya. Lentamente, sus narices se estaban rozando, podían sentir sus alientos sobre sus labios, el calor de los labios de Seiya estaban sobre los rosados de Usagi.

_Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar – _pensaba la rubia, mientras se sonrojaba y cerraba lentamente los ojos, entrando en el éxtasis de los dulces – _y adictivos – _labios de Seiya Kou. Porque en eso se había convertido. En una adicción, algo que sabía no podría soltar si pasara en la realidad, porque ni siquiera con Mamoru-san lo había sentido de esa manera - ¿Qué caraj…? A la mierda Mamoru-san – esto es mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba. Lentamente el beso se fue profundizando.

Por desgracia, la falta de aire se hiso presente y tuvieron que separarse.

Sonrojo por parte de los dos, y aunque no dijeran mucho, se habían dado cuenta que incluso, el latido de sus corazones se había sincronizado.

"Bombón ¿Esto…esto es verdad?" pregunto tímidamente Seiya ladeando la cabeza y sonriéndole con ternura y amor.

Usagi solo pestañeo de una manera simpática, tomo la mano de Seiya entre las suyas y manteniendo el sonrojo contesto "No lo sé, pero cuando estoy contigo, no necesito hablar, si te puedo mirar" sin pudor, la rubia hiso sonrojar a Seiya, y se rió, obteniendo un reclamo de parte del pelinegro con un "¡Hey!". Con una de sus manos, tapo su boca, mientras el pelinegro entrecerraba los ojos "Lo siento…" le dijo mirándolo "… pero no puedes llevarte el merito de hacerme sonrojar" más carcajadas.

"Hazme acordar que cuando te vea, te coma a besos…" ahora la sonrojada y paralizada era Usagi, Seiya sonrió triunfante, como si hubiera anotado un Touch-Down "… si esa es la manera de verte feliz, lo haré las veces que sea necesario." Apretó su mano.

Usagi no se quedaría atrás, asique hiso un puchero – tierno para Seiya – "Cierto, aumente tu ego como el tamaño de la Tierra, hazme acordar que te dé un buen golpe"

Sonrisa arrogante apareciendo "Admítelo, no puedes resistirte a mi"

"hdmp ¿Cómo lo haces?" le dijo fingiendo enojo, jamás le daría el gusto a Seiya.

"¿Qué sea irresistible para ti?" le dijo engreídamente, Usagi suspiro derrotada. No había caso.

Seiya le sonrió una vez más. Tal vez la última en ese lugar, definido como el paraíso para los dos.

"Seiya ¿Qué sucede?" le pregunto, poniéndose de pie.

La coneja estaba en el suelo, mirando a los dos.

"Usagi-chan…" le dijo volteando a verla, bajando un poco la cabeza para verla – por la diferencia de altura. Conectaron sus miradas, Usagi le hiso un ademan de que hablara "… estoy seguro, que pronto, nos volveremos a ver" le sonrió y tomo su rostro entre ambas manos.

Sonrojo de parte de la rubia "No te tardes… tenemos mucho que hablar" le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Lo prometo…" su forma masculina, cambio a su identidad femenina, dejando ver a Fighter "…sabes que lo que prometo, lo cumplo, Odango." Una de sus manos fue hacia su cabeza, entre medio de los dos odangos y la acaricio tiernamente. Usagi estaba perdida en la dulzura de la guerrera. "Cierra los ojos" le pidió y la rubia obedeció.

La mano que estaba en su cabeza, volvió a tomarla del rostro y lentamente, se fue acercando, dándole un casto beso. Dulce.

Usagi sonrojada.

Fighter estaba un poco temerosa, más por el miedo de que la rubia la rechazara en su forma femenina, pero se llevo una grata sorpresa.

Se separo sutilmente, y vio la intención de Usagi de querer abrir los ojos y se adelanto "Por favor, no los abras" la rubia asintió. Los ojos de Fighter brillaban mientras la observaba. Lentamente deslizo sus manos del rostro.

Sus manos echas puños, pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

Usagi seguía de pie, aunque podía imaginarse lo que podía llegar a pasar, una lágrima la traiciono y se deslizo por su mejilla. La pelinegra lo advirtió y sin titubear, le dio un beso en la mejilla para limpiarla.

"Te lo prometo, nos veremos cuando menos te imagines" se separo de ella, y Usagi tardo cinco segundos en abrir los ojos.

"Fighter" susurro extrañada, mirando para todos lados. Su estrella ya no estaba.

Roso la yema de sus dedos en sus labios. Podía sentir la calidez de ese beso. Cerró los ojos.

Los abrió.

"¿QUÉ?" dijo levantándose y quedando sentada. "Entonces…era un sueño" sonrió y se sonrojo recordando ese beso. Nuevamente roso la yema de sus dedos por sus labios. Sentía el calor de los labios de Seiya.

De repente, delante de ella, apareció la coneja, Usagi bajo la vista y "Aaaaaaaaaaah" la señalo con temor por su sobresalto "¿Q-qué haces t-tu a-aquí?" En ese momento, Luna hizo acto de presencia, mirando con extrañeza a la coneja.

"Usagi-chan…" la coneja y la felina se miraron mutuamente. A Luna le llamo la atención la luna creciente. Miro a Usagi que todavía se encontraba en shock "… ¿Quién es?" le pregunto.

"N-no tengo idea, pero soñé con ella…" claramente, omitiendo el detalle que se había encontrado con el pelinegro. La conejita movió la nariz. Luna y Usagi la miraron, la coneja sería un misterio a partir de ese momento.

* * *

**U&S**

**En Kinmoku.**

Sentada y apoyada en un árbol, Fighter abrió los ojos. A pesar de que la situación no era la mejor, le dio gusto ver a su Odango a través de un sueño, aunque no supo si realmente era ella o era producto de su imaginación.

Observo el satélite violeta de Maker, anunciando el anochecer para darle el lugar a su satélite madre.

Se toco los labios. Podía sentir la calidez de su Odango. Pronto la volvería a ver. Sonrió. – _cumpliré con mi promesa, bombón - ._

* * *

**U&S**

**En la Tierra.**

Minako llamo por su intercomunicador a Usagi para verse. Su princesa le dijo que después de almorzar, pasaría por el templo de Rei para hacerle una consulta, asique quedaron en verse ahí.

Por alguna extraña razón, Minako estaba de muy buen humor, tenía un buen presentimiento. Aunque, también le invadía una inquietud, su gato Artemis también lo advirtió, asique, sería una buena ocasión para consultar a Rei.

* * *

**U&S**

La más pequeña de las scouts, había citado a sus papas de corazón en una cafetería del centro. El sueño de anoche, la había dejado perpleja y ante el asecho de un nuevo peligro, debía de advertirlo con las Outers.

Había intentado llamar a Sailor Pluto a través de su energía, pero no hubo respuesta. Tal vez, la guardiana del tiempo estaba averiguando lo mismo y hasta no estar segura, no volvería. La pequeña había relatado su premonición y Michiru las visiones de su espejo.

"¿Estás segura Hotaru?" pregunto Michiru con preocupación, confirmando sus sospechas, mientras dejaba la taza de café con leche en la mesa.

"Si mamá Michiru, y temo por nuestra princesa" dijo poniendo sus manos en la pequeña falda y pellizcándola, sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

Haruka, apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, escucho atentamente todo lo que la pequeña niña les había relatado. Se mordía el labio inferior, mientras procesaba la información, sabía que ella actuaría impulsivamente ante la protección de su princesa, pero antes de hacerlo, debía de confirmar lo que estaba pasando. De hecho, tenía pensado una reunión con las inners.

Michiru le tomo la mano, que estaba encima de la mesa, y la rubia arena reacciono ante el contacto, su compañera le estaba haciendo saber que debía opinar o decir lo que piensa ante esto. Haruka conecto su mirada con la guardiana de las profundidades marinas.

"El viento… me ha advertido algo…" dijo meditando con cuidado sus pensamientos "… no sé qué es lo que sucederá… pero si has dicho que sentiste el dolor de Sailor Star Healer, como tu propio dolor, tenemos que estar preparadas…" tal vez, Haruka nunca se resignaría, pero si era necesario la ayuda de las Starlights, lo haría con tal de tener el bienestar de su princesa.

"Debemos hablar con ellas" dijo Hotaru, las dos mujeres la miraron intrigadas, tal vez, por el tono preocupado que utilizo la pequeña "Ellas también corren peligro, si podemos evitarlo, seria evitar el dolor de Usagi-san, sabemos el aprecio que tiene nuestra princesa por ellas."

Las dos mujeres se miraron y parecieron estar de acuerdo, aunque a Haruka le costaba bajar su orgullo "Es cierto, después de todo, ellas protegieron con su vida a Koneko-chan…" escupió un poco molesta la rubia, pero era cierto. La situación era grave, pero Michiru se permitió reírse del momento y de la cara de su pareja. Algo que hizo sonrojar a la guardiana del viento y mirarla de reojo. Hotaru acompaño a Michiru.

"Está bien, está bien, no es para risas…" dijo mirando hacia un lado, como indiferente. Michiru y Hotaru se miraron cómplices. "… aunque quisiera saber donde esta Pluto" torció la boca, con una mano en el mentón. Las presentes tomaron el semblante serio de antes.

"Estoy segura que habrá visto algo en las puertas del tiempo. No tardará en venir con noticias. Mientras tanto… ¿Cómo podemos llamar a las Starlights?" pregunto Hotaru.

"Con nuestra energía o nuestra princesa puede hacerlo a través del Cristal de Plata" sugirió Michiru.

Haruka golpeo delicadamente la mesa, sobresaltando a las dos chicas. "Hablaremos con las demás primero, después veremos qué hacer." Estaba rabiando, más por celos que por otra cosa.

Michiru asintió.

"Si, pero no debemos dormirnos en los laureles." Concluyo. Tomo su taza de Té y luego, le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

* * *

**U&S**

Mientras tanto, Usagi caminaba con la coneja en brazos, Luna caminaba a su lado, había hablado con Rei para hacerle una consulta y se encontraría con Minako en la entrada de las escalinatas.

Por otro lado, Minako junto con Artemis de camino al templo, iban conversando.

"¿Qué será eso que tendrá que consultar Usagi-chan?" preguntaba la rubia mientras se acercaba al templo.

"¿Habrá pasado algo?" también pregunto el felino.

Unos minutos después, las dos rubias se divisaron. Minako corrió al encuentro de Usagi, sin tener en cuenta que traía a la coneja encima, la abrazo muy fuerte, tanto, que termino asfixiando a la coneja.

"Minako, cuidado…" le dijo separándose bruscamente, los ojos de la coneja se hicieron en espirales, su carita morada. Usagi la observo, mientras que Minako no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

"Oh, lo siento, yo…" dijo la rubia de moño rojo acercándose a ver de cerca a la coneja. "Usagi…" enarco una ceja, la rubia de odangos miro a Minako "… ¿Y-y esa coneja?"

"Cierto…" dijo mientras se levantaba con la conejita en brazos "… te lo explicare adentro"

"Perdóname conejita" pidió la rubia a la cuadrúpeda, le acaricio la cabecita y esta torció la nariz.

Emprendieron escaleras arriba, y encontraron a la sacerdotisa barriendo la entrada del templo.

* * *

**U&S**

**En alguna línea paralela**

Pluto abrió grandes los ojos, con las manos elevadas a la altura de su pecho."Esa mujer, ha sido corrompida y está destruyendo todas las líneas paralelas" su voz amargada denotaba desilusión. Suspiro y volteo en dirección a Pluto pero sin conectar su mirada. "Desde tiempos milenarios, La luna ha sido la encargada de velar por este hermoso planeta..." y una lágrima surco por su mejilla, a la vez que sonreía con nostalgia."Ya con solo portar el cristal de plata, la Vía Láctea se encuentra en constante amenaza" relato. Conecto su mirada con ella finalmente."No ha sido tu culpa" se adelanto, comprendiendo a la guardiana. "ChibiUsa…" se auto corrigió "no, la pequeña dama, en el pasado, escapo al siglo XX. Eso causo un efecto mariposa, distorsionando la línea temporal. Volvimos a renacer para tener una vida medianamente normal. Pero desafortunadamente, esa mujer, escapo de su espacio-tiempo, y planea seguir atacando. La pequeña dama, no ha nacido en esta línea temporal, pero Endimión ha..." y nuevamente quebró, la dulzura de su voz había desaparecido "...ha muerto. Se ha sacrificado. Solo con su muerte, la Tierra estará en paz momentáneamente. Su semilla estelar, es decir, el cristal dorado, me ha elegido como la nueva soberana de la Tierra. Pero..." dijo y se detuvo, mientras que Pluto retrocedió dos pasos, digiriendo la información "...no hay nada más porque luchar, todo se ha perdido. Solo puedo velar por la Tierra, o por lo que queda. Las Sailors han caído una por una. Solo quedamos Saturn y yo." Serenity se acerco a Setsuna y le tomo fuertemente de los hombros. "Tienes que advertirles de esto a Usagi del pasado, no importa las decisiones que tome, la consecuencia vienen de otra línea temporal, y su furia, causo que las dimensiones alternas estén siendo destruidas" y sus manos se aflojaron dejando que caigan por sus costados.

"Yo..." Sailor Pluto no podía emitir sonido, más bien, su cerebro intentaba procesar la información que su soberana le había dado, abrió y cerró la boca. Se aclaro la garganta y miro fijo a Serenity "...en esta línea temporal... pero" hay cosas que no entendía. Se llevo una mano al mentón. Claro que primero era su deber para con su superiora, pero también tenía el corazón destrozado. "… no comprendo del todo en qué línea temporal estamos, su majestad, pero si es lo que usted me pide, con tal de perder más vidas inocentes y preservar la suya, prometo cumplir su pedido" y por primera vez, aunque destrozada internamente, esbozo una sonrisa sincera, en parte, sentía una pequeña esperanza para salvar al Universo, pero el cariño por esta mujer, era intenso. Ahora más que nunca, debía estar junto a Usagi. Rompió el contacto visual con la rubia y camino unos metros para recoger su báculo, ante la atenta mirada de Serenity.

"No sé cómo voy a agradecértelo, mi querida Setsuna" y ahora su soberana la sorprendía llamándola por su nombre civil. Serenity esbozo una sonrisa, entendiendo el semblante de la guardiana " Y por la línea temporal, te lo explicare luego" se adelanto a decirle "En realidad, son demasiadas cosas las que debo explicarte, pero quiero que sepas, que Endimión y yo, nos hemos querido" Pluto miraba y escuchaba atentamente a la Reina. Las preguntas vendrían después. "Si, cariño, pero no amor, y los dos entendimos, que no éramos felices. Sacrificamos nuestra felicidad, por la paz Universal" ahora su sonrisa se desvaneció y la mirada de Pluto, era de compresión - _si me hubiera dado cuenta antes_ - dijo reprendiéndose mentalmente. "Intentamos de mil maneras que ChibiUsa venga al mundo..." bajo su mirada.

"En verdad, lo siento Serenity" le dijo con respeto pero con tristeza "De haber sabido, yo..." pero fue interrumpida.

"No debes lamentarte. Todos cometemos errores. Si yo me mantengo aquí..." miro hacía el ventanal que anteriormente observo, haciendo que Pluto también mirase y señalo con su brazo derecho, levantando el dedo índice. Y su mentón casi llega hasta el suelo en ese momento, por la imagen que le presentaba la Reina."... es por ella. Porque ella valora nuestro sacrificio Pluto." su mirada se volvió hacia el rostro de la guardiana, no importando que le devolviera la misma, sabiendo que ella la escuchaba "Esa niña, a pesar de ser la Sailor de la Destrucción, es una niña llena de amor y tiene mucho para dar. Ella confía en la posibilidad de salvarnos, así implique dar su vida por mí. Y eso es lo que no quiero. Le he pedido millones de veces, que se vaya de aquí. Se me ocurrió mandarla a Kinmoku, pero ella no quiere abandonar su lugar. "Te protegeré, así tenga que sacrificar mi propia vida" me dijo Saturn. No puedo negarle nada a esa niña, pero tengo miedo que le pase algo, a mi ya no me importa que me pase, pero a ella..." nuevamente volvió a señalar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas "no quiero fallarle".

"Sailor Saturn" susurro Pluto, largo aire por la nariz, mirando la imagen de la pequeña, custodiando uno de los jardines "Es una niña muy fuerte. Ella confía en ti Serenity" dijo. Y como si se le hubiera prendido la lamparita, tomo nuevamente la palabra "¿Porque no las llevo al Siglo XX? ¡Allí estarán seguras!".

"No Pluto. Yo no puedo salir de aquí. Saturn alzo una barrera de protección por todo el palacio. Nadie puede entrar ni salir a excepción de ustedes. Es por eso que no tuviste problemas para llegar hasta aquí" esbozo una mini sonrisa llena de tristeza mientras admiraba a Sailor Saturn "Además, es peligroso que yo vaya allí. Es mejor que nos quedemos aquí Pluto, de verdad. Vuelve al Siglo XX y encárgate de lo que te pedí. Debo pedirte otro favor Sailor Pluto" Tomo las manos de la mujer y esta asintió, dándole lugar al pedido de Serenity "cuando regreses al pasado, dile a las chicas, que hablen con Kakyuu y a las Starlights. Ellas son una pieza fundamental en todo esto, ya sabrán porque, ellas corren peligro y les debo mi vida…" Se apresuro a decirle y Pluto asintió nuevamente. Concluyo con una sonrisa.

"Entonces, así será" correspondió Pluto.

* * *

**U&S**

Dentro del salón del fuego sagrado, Usagi les había contado, tanto a Rei como a Minako el suceso que trajo a la coneja rosa – omitiendo detalles claramente – decidieron que debían consultar al fuego sagrado sobre el animal, pero Rei también informo que la coneja estaba rodeada de un aura cálida, pero de todas formas, la sacerdotisa consulto a sus antepasados.

"Por los poderes que me otorgaron mis antepasados, yo los invoco para que me ayuden a descubrir la verdad" mientras movía los dedos para su invocación.

El fuego apenas se alzo, pero no hubo nada. Rei se puso una mano en su mentón, por detrás de ella, Usagi y Minako miraban extrañadas, esperando que Rei les dijera algo.

"Rei ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Usagi.

"Usagi-chan, no encuentro nada…" le dijo mientras se volteaba a verla, la coneja se había quedado al lado de la sacerdotisa, está la tomo y la alzo para verla "… ¿De dónde vendrás pequeña?" el animal torció la nariz.

"Aaah ya se" dijo Minako con un dedo levantado "¿Y si le ponemos un nombre?"

"Mina-chan, es un conejo, no una mascota común y corriente" le dijo a modo de regaño la sacerdotisa, mientras con una ceja enarcada, fulminaba a la rubia con la mirada.

Usagi, Luna, Artemis y ¿La coneja? Miraban con una gota de sudor la escena.

Entonces Minako devolvió la mirada de la misma forma, poniéndose de pie y sus brazos en jarra. "Pero aunque no sea un conejo ordinario, debemos identificarlo, Rei…" su dedo todo su nariz.

La cara de Rei se puso roja del coraje.

"Oigan…" las llamaba Usagi, que todavía se encontraba sentada en el suelo con el dedo índice hacia arriba. Por primera vez, la rubia se estaba sintiendo incomoda con la escena.

"Cállate" exclamaron las dos al unisonó. Usagi se inclino un poco hacia atrás. Miro a los gatos, y se encogió de hombros, tomo al conejo y salieron del salón, mientras las dos amigas, se seguían peleando.

"Mira lo que provocaste Rei" le dijo Minako señalando hacia afuera.

"¿Yo? Fuiste tú, con tus gritos, eres muy escandalosa" con los brazos cruzados.

En ese momento, Luna retorno al salón "Oigan ustedes dos…" su tono era autoritario. Minako y Rei miraron a la gata, y agacharon la mirada "… no estamos para discutir por tonterías, tenemos que averiguar de dónde salió este conejo, asique dejen de pelear y vayan con Usagi"

"Si" dijeron la dos a la vez y caminaron hacia fuera del salón para encontrarse con la rubia de odangos.

* * *

**U&S**

La peliazul se encontraba sentada al lado de un ventanal que daba a la ciudad de Juuban. Como siempre, la cerebro del grupo, había ido a la biblioteca a sacar unos libros para la escuela y otros para leer en sus tiempos libres... o masomenos.

Si mal no recordaba, hacía unos días se había cumplido dos años desde que las Starlights habían dejado la Tierra. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras veía la gente pasar.

Sera que de verdad, Usagi se enamoro de Seiya... - Pensaba. En su rostro había melancolía, preocupación, una mezcla de sentimientos que la peliazul no podía definir con exactitud lo que sentía, pero quería mucho a su rubia amiga, aunque su Sailor interior, se contraponía un poco con este hecho.

Su intercomunicador empezó a sonar, Ami miro su reloj pulsera, y lo abrió, susurrando hablo "Aquí Ami"

"Hola Ami" hablo Usagi, Ami sonrió.

"Usagi-chan ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto.

"Ami-chan, estamos en el templo de Rei ¿Puedes venir?" La rubia le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Claro, termino con unas cosas en la biblioteca y voy" mientras se levantaba y ordenaba los libros.

"Te esperamos Ami, adiós" le dijo la princesa y corto la comunicación.

Ami se extraño un poco, termino de acomodar los libros y se fue para el mostrador.

* * *

**U&S**

"Listo" les informo Usagi a las chicas que estaban sentadas en la habitación de Rei. "Ami vendrá en un rato"

"Bueno, mientras tanto podemos tomar un té y…" la pelinegra se acordó de algo "… ah Usagi…" dijo mirando a la rubia que está a su vez le devolvió la mirada "… ayer Mako-chan hiso un pastel, y te guardé un pedazo"

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron bien grandes, mientras surcaba una sonrisa "¿Ma-Mako-chan hiso… un pastel?" Rei asintió "Tráelo" dijo con entusiasmo "por cierto…" su semblante cambio "… ¿Por qué no le decimos a Makoto que venga?" dijo ladeando la cabeza.

"Mako-chan tiene una cita" le dijo Minako, Usagi la miro juntando las cejas "… Motoki la invito a salir"

"¿Motoki?" dijo sorprendida. La diosa del amor asintió. "Vaya que suerte tiene…" se sonrojo de la pena.

"Si, es cierto…" dijo Rei, estuvo a punto de preguntar por Mamoru, pero tuvo miedo de poner mal a su amiga, sentía que era ponerle presión a Usagi.

"Vamos Rei ¿Qué esperas?" la saco de sus pensamientos su amiga "Trae el pastel" le sonrió.

A Rei le salió una gota de sudor, y bajo de la cabeza derrotada. Su amiga no cambiaba más.

* * *

**U&S**

Pluto, aun en shock, ya se encontraba en el inframundo, había recibido mucha información, y después de tener en claro sus pensamientos, se había dado cuenta que Hotaru la había intentado localizar, claramente que algo sucedía, asique decidió contactarse con ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, estaban a punto de retirarse, cuando escucharon algo.

"Hotaru-chan, Haruka-san, Michiru-san" dijo la suave voz de Pluto.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, y Haruka decidió hablar "¿Pluto?" pregunto.

"Sí, soy yo" respondió.

"Mamá-Setsuna…" hablo la pequeña "… algo está pasando…"

"Lo se Hotaru" la tranquilizo.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" pregunto Michiru con preocupación.

Pluto tardo en responder, Haruka estaba perdiendo la paciencia, finalmente la guardiana del tiempo decidió hablar "algo está por pasar, por eso, necesito que protejan a Usagi…"

"¿Y tú que harás?" le escupió Haruka.

"Yo volveré…" les aseguro "… pero antes de eso, iré a Kinmoku, las Starlights están en peligro"

"Pero tu deber es con la prin…" pero no pudo terminar ya que había sido interrumpida, la rubia apretó los puños.

"Ya se cual es mi deber Haruka. Es largo de contarles y no me queda mucho tiempo, pero escúchenme bien…" Y a pesar de que Pluto no las veía, pudo jurar que ellas tres habían asentido para escucharla "… algo está por suceder, y las Starlights corren peligro, ese mal pronto vendrá a la Tierra, es necesario que haga esto chicas, por mientras, protejan a la princesa"

"Si" dijeron las tres, a pesar de que la rubia quiso replicar, pero Michiru con una mirada, la hiso desistir.

"Estaremos aquí mamá-Setsuna" dijo Hotaru.

"Volveré, lo prometo, se me termino el tiempo, nos vemos pronto" dijo Sailor Pluto.

Las tres chicas se miraron y se sentaron nuevamente, con las miradas perdidas y cavilando en sus pensamientos.

"Bien, ahora más que nunca debemos de proteger a la princesa" dijo Haruka, las manos apoyadas en la mesa, las hiso puño "Pero me gustaría que Pluto diera más detalles"

"Eso ahora no importa…" la guardiana de las profundidades marinas, puso su mano en el hombro de su compañera, y esta se sonrojo un poco, conectaron sus miradas "… tenemos una misión que cumplir"

"Así es…" acoto Hotaru "… y nuestro deber, es proteger a Usagi-chan"

Haruka se quedo pensando, tenía un muy mal presentimiento e incluso y aunque le costara decirlo, tenía la sensación de que no vencería…

* * *

**U&S**

Mientras que Pluto cerró los ojos y se concentro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desapareció y apareció frente a las puertas del salón del trono de Kinmoku. Sentía cansancio, más y sobre todo, porque había obtenido mucha información en un día. Pero su soberana, y a pesar de ser de otra línea totalmente diferente a la actual en donde vive ella, le había pedido un favor, y ella lo cumpliría, con tal de verla feliz.

"¿Quién eres?" exigió una voz femenina.

Pluto no se volteo, pero sabía que se encontraría con esto. "Soy una guerrera del Sistema Solar"

La que había exigido una respuesta, se acerco hasta Pluto y la miro fijamente "¿cómo se que no eres una intrusa?"

"Dile a la Princesa Kakyuu que soy Sailor Pluto, y verás que lo que digo, es verdad" su voz sonaba fría pero firme y a la vez, cansada.

La mujer, que en realidad, era Ona, miro dudosa a la guardiana "Lo haré, pero en cuanto te atrevas a hacerle algo…"

"Nadie le hará nada" dijo otra voz haciendo que Ona se voltee, Pluto reconoció enseguida ese color de voz y volteo a ver a la dueña de la misma. Healer, junto con Maker, con los brazos en jarra habían hecho su aparición tras la consejera, la guardiana del tiempo les sonrió en agradecimiento. "Pluto, no sabemos a qué has venido…" y a pesar de ser gruñona, le sonrió con picardía "… aunque nos imaginamos, puedes entrar a ver a la princesa Kakyuu" Miro a Ona "y tú, que malos modales que tienes." Le regaño sin permitir que la concejera se defendiera.

Pluto se inclino ante ellas "Muchas gracias Chicas. Después de hablar con Kakyuu, hablaremos" Las chicas les devolvieron el gesto. Ona no entendía absolutamente nada, pero ya estaba odiando a Healer.

La guardiana del tiempo, abrió la puerta, entro y la cerró tras de sí.

En ese instante, Fighter llegó corriendo, puso sus manos en sus rodillas, y respiro hondo, estaba agitada. Las mujeres la miraron extrañadas. La pelinegra se incorporo y las miro.

"Esa…presencia ¿Quién… quien era?" pregunto entrecortadamente por la agitación.

"Ya verás" le sonrió Maker. Fighter miro hacia la puerta, tenía el presentimiento que su viaje se adelantaría.

* * *

**U&S**

"Qué raro" comentaba Ami mirando a la coneja, que está a su vez le movía la nariz. Las chicas observaban la situación, la peliazul con sus lentes, analizaba cada parte de la coneja. "Ni siquiera conozco este espécimen, no es normal ver a una coneja de color rosa, y por si no se dieron cuenta, tiene la luna creciente… como la de Usagi"

Las tres chicas rodaron los ojos. "Si, nos dimos cuenta Ami" dijo Minako con los ojos cerrados. La peliazul se saco los lentes y apoyo a la coneja en su regazo, miro a las chicas.

"Sin embargo…" llamando la atención de la demás "… la aparición de esta coneja, no es coincidencia." Las chicas la miraron con rareza. "Si apareció en el sueño de Usagi y luego a su lado, debe de querer advertirnos algo" la coneja movió la nariz.

"¿Qué haremos?" pregunto Luna que se acerco a la guardiana de Mercurio.

"La conservare…" dijo Usagi, las chicas y los felinos se voltearon a verla "… bueno, después de todo, apareció al lado mío… "miro a la coneja "… asique, yo la tendré…" el animal corrió hasta Usagi y esta la tomo entre sus brazos, la miro y luego miro a las chicas "… Le pondré Serena" la conejita nuevamente movió la nariz.

Rei puso su mano en su frente, a Ami le apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza y los felinos bajaron la mirada. Minako corrió hacia a su amiga.

"Me encanta…" puso su dedo en su nariz para acariciarla, "Serena" disfrutaba del cariño recibido por Minako "… y al parecer a ella le gusto ¿Verdad?"

"Al menos hasta saber que pasa, estará con nosotras" concluyo Usagi, rascándole la cabecita.

Los demás no tuvieron alternativa, y aunque les costara admitirlo, Usagi tenía razón.

* * *

**U&S**

La cita con Motoki sería en unas horas, la tenía muy nerviosa y no contaba con Minako para que la ayudase a vestirse. Asique la pelicastaña estaba en un dilema enorme de que se pondría para salir. A pesar de tener un ropero lleno de ropa, Mako-chan no encontraba que ponerse.

Bultos grandes de ropa encima de su cama, la guardiana de Júpiter se agarraba la cabeza cada que su mirada chocaba hacia esa gran bola de ropa, pensando en que después debería ordenarla.

Como era verano y considerando su altura, Makoto se probo una camisa manga corta que llegaba hasta sus muslos haciéndole quedar como un vestido, de color arena, se puso un cinturón marrón haciéndole juego. Se miro al espejo y sonrió. Los convino con unos zapatos de taco bajo del mismo color del cinturón. La altura le quedaba perfecta, además, sus piernas lucían deliciosas. Fue hacia su tocador y se maquillo, aunque dejo que sea un poco más natural. Observo la hora del reloj de pared. Eran las 20.30 hs. Motoki cerraba a las 21 hs.

"¡Perfecto!" Había terminado y con tiempo de sobra. Entro nuevamente hacia su habitación y "¡Oh no!" después tendría que limpiar ese gran bulto de ropa. "Tranquila Mako-chan, respira profundamente" camino hacia su ropero y saco una cartera de color marrón. Guardo sus pertenencias y se miro una vez más al espejo, se miro de los dos perfiles, por detrás y por delante, se arreglo un poco la coleta alta y sonrió.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió al encuentro con Motoki.

* * *

**U&S**

Después de dos horas de haber hablado, finalmente Kakyuu decidió adelantar el viaje de las Starlights, las había hecho pasar, y les informo. Estas tres dudaron al principio, pero luego su Princesa las convenció y les ordeno, que vayan con Pluto hacia la Tierra, en una hora partirían.

Pero la que estaba más ansiosa, era Fighter, más por ver a su bombón, pero también, la situación la estaba preocupando.

Pluto miraba atenta a la pelinegra en ese momento, puso una mano en su hombro, la Starlight se sobresalto y la miro "no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" sus miradas se conectaron, y la peliverde le sonrió. Fighter asintió y acompaño el gesto con un "Gracias"

* * *

**U&S**

Luego de su encuentro, Makoto y Motoki fueron a cenar a un restaurant – caro para la pelicastaña – después, fueron al cine, miraron una película de terror.

Makoto había tenido muchos sonrojos, pero el peor – según ella – fue cuando se encontró con el rubio y este le dijo que estaba preciosa.

La hora de despedirse, había llegado, pero antes de eso, caminaron hasta el parque, la noche estaba preciosa, con las estrellas y la luz de la luna. Se sentaron en un banco de la plaza.

Mientras que la muchacha miraba el cielo, Motoki miraba a la pelicastaña, sonrió "Que hermosa que esta la noche" comento Mako-chan.

Motoki puso su mano en la rodilla de la pelicastaña y esta se sonrojo, volteo a ver al muchacho, y se sonrieron "tú te ves hermosa Mako-chan".

"Motoki…" susurro, estuvo a punto de bajar la mirada por la pena que le invadía, pero una mano la detuvo por el mentón, el tacto suave y dulce del rubio, la hiso estremecer.

"Que no te de pena, Mako-chan" nuevamente sus miradas se conectaron, la mano del mentón, comenzó a subir delicadamente hacia su mejilla derecha, Makoto cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Motoki la observaba ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era la amiga de Usagi? Y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se dieron cuenta que las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Lentamente, el rubio fue acercándose, los labios de Mako-chan lo atraían como un imán.

En cambio la pelicastaña parecía perdida en su mundo, de repente sintió el cálido aliento de su rubio tormento y ¡Wow! Nunca se lo hubiese imaginado.

Se grabaría este momento por siempre.

El corazón de Makoto se acelero. Y por la maldita falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse. Cuando los dos se miraron, se sonrojaron. La pelicastaña se mordió el labio inferior y por el rabillo del ojo, algo en el cielo, le llamo la atención e inmediatamente miro.

Cuatro estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo.

"Mira…" dijo señalando al mismo tiempo que Motoki miraba "…estrellas fugaces" el cerebro le hizo "clic" de repente – _cuatro estrellas fugaces… _ - retumbo por su cabeza.

"Mako-chan" le hablo Motoki, la pelicastaña salió de sus cavilaciones "¿Te acompaño?" se paro y le ofreció la mano. Makoto asintió con una sonrisa, pero la duda le carcomía el cerebro.

"Claro…" se colgó la cartera, recibió la mano del rubio y se paro "…vamos"

Los dos emprendieron la marcha.

* * *

**U&S**

Usagi mientras tanto, miraba por su ventana, en cualquier momento se iría a dormir, pero le había llamado la atención el resplandor de su satélite.

De repente, cuatro estrellas fugaces surcaron el cielo – _una, dos, tres, cuatro… cuatro estrellas fugaces… ¡CUATRO ESTRELLAS FUGACES!- _exclamo, mientras se levantaba y salía al balcón. En ese momento una brisa suave, pero cálida, le llego al rostro, haciendo que la rubia cierre los ojos, y sonrió, poniendo sus manos en el pecho. Conocía a la perfección esta calidez – _volvió, como lo prometió –_ se dijo a sí misma. Abrió los ojos y miro al cielo – _Seiya…- _su último pensamiento, antes de dirigirse a su cuarto.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola! Y como lo prometido es deuda, acá esta el capítulo 5 :D además, es el más extenso, para remediar la tardanza n.n espero que lo disfruten…

Saben que me paso algo loco con respecto al sueño de Usagi y la conejita y con la cita de Makoto/Motoki.

El sueño de Usagi fue un sueño que tuve yo… claro que bueno, el sueño en este capítulo tiene mi toque personal, al igual que la coneja jaja pero la coneja es interesante, si le prestan atención, se darán cuenta porque está aquí…

En cuanto a la cita, iba a hacer un capítulo aparte, en realidad, lo iba a desarrollar como un chapter "Especial" y como quien no quiere la cosa, me di cuenta que era muuuuuy tedioso y se perdería el hilo de la historia, pero es una buena idea también, agregarle "especiales" o escenas que no he puesto en los capítulo. Algo así como para recompensar jaja.

Okey, nuestra estrella fugaz llego a la Tierra… lo que se viene, es muuuuy interesante jojojo. No se las hare fácil.

En fin. Les agradezco el haber leído, me ha dado la curiosidad de ver las estadísticas y me sorprendí de que mi fanfic, haya sido leída, ¡Muchas gracias! A las que pusieron favoritos y a los review de siempre.

**LeelooKou: **Me alegro que te parezca bonito, gracias por pasar linda.

**Rogue85: **Amiga, gracias por ser tan fiel con respecto al fanfic. De verdad, me pone muy contenta y espero que te mejores pronto! Nos hablamos en facebook jaja un beso y un abrazo.

**Demencia: **que decirte a ti? JAJAJAJAJA pues acá tenes, con mucho spoiler jajajaja ¿te gusto? Un beso perve! Nos vemos en face ;)

**Tatily: **gracias! Aunque la situación no fue la mejor, pero es cierto. En fin, te mando un abrazo y nos leemos, espero tus capítulos eeeeh! Jaja

**Yuuki Miaka-chan**** : **gracias por leer (: y espero que las preguntas hayan sido respondidas :P

**Asmodeus: **Simplemente, te adoro mi madrina *.* quiero abrazarte jajaja. Nos leemos: D

**Serenalucy y Mara : **gracias por leer chicas, jaja espero que no las haya hecho esperar. Un beso.

Y no sé si falta alguien más, ya saben, esto de los review, tarda mil años en actualizar u.u

Ahora sí, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Abrazos y besos

**PaulaLunatica. **


	7. Capítulo VI: Cuando te volví a ver

**Los personajes utilizados, no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**El nombre "Nosferatu" lo saque de la película "Nosferatu, la sinfonía del horror", no me pertenece, sino que a su autor. Yo solo lo utilizo porque me gusta el nombre para una malvada muejeje.**

* * *

"_¿Quién capitulará más pronto: el que necesita las cosas difíciles o quien se sirve de lo que buenamente pueda hallar?"_ Sócrates.

* * *

"**Capítulo VI"**

"**Cuando te volví a ver…"**

* * *

**U&S**

**Minutos antes de viajar a la Tierra. **

La princesa había terminado su reunión con las Sailor y su consejera, ya había ordenado que preparen todo para la partida de las chicas. Mientras eso pasaba, recordó la charla con Pluto.

**- Flashback -**

"Entonces, has venido a advertirnos..." le decía la princesa Kakyuu a Pluto "... dices que la pequeña Saturno ha tenido una premonición" con una mano en su mentón, analizaba la información dada por la guardiana del tiempo.

Pluto asintió "Es por eso que he venido aquí. Considero que en nuestro planeta estarán a salvo."

"Yo no puedo dejar a mi pueblo..." le dijo la princesa preocupada, Pluto no tenía expresión en el rostro, pero asintió comprendiendo "... me debo a Kinmoku, ahora no puedo dejarlos."

"Entiendo... usted es digna de ser una soberana." le dijo Pluto, y le sonrió, Kakyuu le agradeció bajando un poco la cabeza y subiéndola.

"Como tu princesa..." le respondió. Pluto casi alzo la barbilla con orgullo y sonrió con melancolía. Kakyuu decidió continuar "... pronto será una gran Reina y ahí si tendremos la paz absoluta."

"No lo sabemos..." agrego Pluto sorprendiendo a Kakyuu "... pero me gustaría saber si me solicita el permiso para llevar a las Starlights."

Kakyuu aun sorprendida por la gran respuesta de la guardiana del tiempo, repensó la decisión "Después de lo que hicieron por nosotros, lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es devolverles el favor..." le sonrió y Pluto reverencio en agradecimiento "... solo..." la peliverde alzo la vista "... me preocupo..." con la mirada pudo hacerle entender, a que o a quien se refería.

Entonces Pluto sonrió cerrando los ojos, y los abrió para conectar su mirada con la princesa del fuego "Yo no me meteré en esos asuntos..." Kakyuu asintió "...solo Serenity sabrá lo que es correcto"

"Ella tiene un futuro..." alego la princesa.

"El futuro se hace día con día..." retruco Pluto

"Princesa..." interrumpió entrando Ona, Kakyuu y Pluto voltearon a verla. La consejera se quedo anonadada en cuanto se dio cuenta que había interrumpido algo. Carraspeo y prosiguió "...Ya está todo listo para la vuelta de los informantes"

"Muy bien ¿y para las Starlights?" Ona abrió los ojos bien grandes.

"¿L-las llamo?" pregunto. La princesa asintió.

Ona salió nuevamente del salón, y Kakyuu se volteo a ver a la guardiana del tiempo, que esta se había quedado en su posición "Ellas irán contigo...estoy segura... que vencerán." Pluto asintió.

La consejera real entro nuevamente, y de tras de ella, las Star Senshi.

"Princesa..." dijo Fighter arrodillándose junto con sus hermanas. "¿Nos mando a llamar?"

"Si..."miro a las tres mujeres y luego a Pluto, volviendo la vista a las chicas "...Tienen una misión..." dijo dulce pero firme.

Las tres asintieron.

**-Fin flashback-**

Kakyuu había ordenado preparar todo para la partida de las Starlights. Aunque al principio, Healer fue una de las que se opuso, pero al explicarle la advertencia de Pluto, con dificultad, termino aceptando que debían ir a la Tierra, para evitar futuras muertes. Aunque todavía le seguía preocupando como podía salir Fighter de todo esto... su temor por quedar herida.

Ya en el jardín del palacio, a unos metros Fighter, Healer y Maker, estaban reunidas pero en silencio, asimilando todo lo que Pluto explico, en su encuentro de la Neo Reina de esa línea paralela y el sueño de Hotaru. Había quedado claro que la guardiana del tiempo, había ido a darles una advertencia.

La peliplateada era la más golpeada con todo esto. Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas por las sensaciones que tenía. Pero también estaba preocupada por su hermana Fighter. No era ningún secreto su amor por la Princesa de la Luna, ni tampoco le tenía odio a ella, pero temía por el sufrimiento de su hermana.

En el momento en que Fighter miro a Pluto que estaba parada observando una de las fuentes del palacio, la pelinegra camino hasta ella. Healer y Maker la observaron.

"Maker..." dijo Healer, todavía mirando a la líder, Maker volteo a verla "... ¿Crees que le hará bien?" haciendo referencia a la pelinegra.

"No lo sé..." dijo Maker que ahora observaba también a su hermana pelinegra "... pero no debemos actuar como la última vez." Las dos senshi conectaron sus miradas.

"Pero..." quiso refutar Healer.

"No." dijo autoritaria Maker "No es la solución Healer" la peliplateada frunció el ceño, la castaña lo paso por alto, volviendo a mirar a Fighter que se encontraba al lado de Pluto "Ella debe darse cuenta sola." La menor la imito.

"No tengo nada en contra de Tsukino-san. Solo, no quiero que sufra" le dijo apoyando su codo derecho en la mano izquierda y apoyando su mentón en la otra.

"Estoy segura..." Healer miro a su hermana mayor que no le quitaba la vista a Fighter "... que esta vez, las cosas saldrán bien." Miro a Healer y le sonrió. Esta le correspondió.

"Eso espero." Un último vistazo a su hermana Fighter.

* * *

**U&S**

Mientras tanto, Fighter se había acercado a Pluto que observaba en silencio la fuente, y antes de que dijera algo, la guardiana del tiempo se adelanto a hablar sin mirarla directamente.

"Ella está bien, no te preocupes" le dijo en un tono tranquilo.

Fighter volteo a verla "yo...solo..."

"No me tienes que dar explicaciones..." apretó su báculo y conecto su mirada con ella "...nuestra princesa es especial. Si algo llegara a pasarnos..." le dijo cambiando el tono, a uno preocupado, Fighter sintió escalofríos "... estoy segura que la protegerás."

"Con mi vida." Dijo solemne sin titubear. "Una y mil veces más lo haría."

"Tú eres la última persona a la que quiere ver herida..." Fighter abrió grande los ojos. Setsuna suspiró y miro al cielo. "... es raro ¿no?..." la pelinegra miro al cielo también, se quedaron observando una estrella que titilaba con furia por unos segundos, después agrego "...pero así es..." nuevamente las dos conectaron sus miradas, Pluto puso una mano encima del hombro de la Starlight "... tú te has vuelto muy especial para ella. Asique, no la decepciones" una sonrisa sincera asomo del frio rostro de Pluto. Fighter asintió, devolviendo el gesto.

La princesa Kakyuu llego junto con Ona, del otro lado, Healer y Maker, se acercaron. Fighter y Pluto voltearon a verlas.

"Mis queridas estrellas..." miro a las tres "... Sailor Pluto..." mira a la guardiana y esta asintió "... ¿están listas?" pregunto.

Healer torció la boca, Maker le hecho una cara reprobatoria, pero la peliplateada la ignoró "Princesa..." las demás la miraron, Fighter suspiro derrotada "... ¿Está segura de esto?" y como era de esperarse, la princesa rodo los ojos y sonrió un poco molesta.

"Healer..." tomo sus manos "... estaré bien, te lo prometo." Acaricio su mejilla sutilmente y la senshi asintió.

"Bien..." dijo Ona rompiendo el ambiente, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Healer. "Ya todo está listo."

"Mis queridas Starlights, por favor, cuídense..." una lágrima la traiciono. Fighter se acerco y con cuidado, limpio la lágrima con su dedo gordo y tomo las manos de su princesa.

"Cuídese, princesa" dijo Fighter con los ojos cristalizados. Healer hiso un puchero con los ojos empañados y Maker se seco sus lágrimas.

"Vengan" dijo la princesa abriendo los brazos y abrazándolas. Le dio un beso a cada una en su frente. Se separaron y Kakyuu miro a Pluto, tomo sus manos, dejando sorprendidas a las presentes "Pluto..." esta la miro "...te las encargó" Esta asintió. "Y mis saludos a la Princesa Serenity" Sonrió.

"Si" respondió Pluto "muchas gracias" y le hizo una reverencia, la princesa devolvió el gesto.

"Es hora de partir" dijo Fighter intentando recomponerse limpiándose las lágrimas. Sabía que si seguían así, no se irían más y cómo toda líder, debía de poner orden.

"Si" dijeron el resto de las guerreras.

Healer miro a su princesa puchereando (NdA: ¿existe esa palabra?) "Por favor, cuídese."

"Si mi querida Healer, adiós." dijo con dolor.

Las cuatros se alejaron de Ona y de Kakyuu.

Maker, Healer y Fighter hicieron una reverencia. Pluto solo observo.

"Nos vemos" dijo Maker quebrada, mirando a su princesa.

"Adiós" dijo Fighter.

Las cuatro se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se transformaron en estrellas fugaces y volaron hacia las afueras del planeta. Cuando se hicieron una sola luz en el cielo, a la vista de la princesa y la consejera, resplandecieron.

"Cuídense mucho chicas..." susurro Kakyuu con las manos unidas, mirando el cielo. Ona paso uno de sus brazos por su hombro para tranquilizarla haciendo que la princesa la mirase. Las dos se sonrieron con melancolía y miraron nuevamente el cielo.

* * *

**U&S**

**En la Tierra.**

Domingo, nuevamente lluvia. Un día frustrante para Shingo Tsukino. Sentado en la silla de la cocina, con vista a la ventana.

Sosteniendo su cabeza sobre su brazo izquierdo que estaba apoyado en la mesa, suspiro con frustración. Hoy tendría una cita con una chica de su curso, pero la lluvia golpeaba torrencialmente la Ciudad de Azabu Juban, asique el muchacho, se quedaría con las ganas.

En ese momento Usagi apareció, haciendo a Shingo mirar a su hermana.

La rubia entro a la cocina, y fue directo al refrigerador, abrió la puerta y se inclino para buscar algo de comida.

"Mamá no dejo nada para ti, tonta" le dijo en un tono aburrido.

Usagi se irguió y cerró la puerta del refrigerador, apretando sus manos en puños, mientras devoraba a su hermano con la mirada "¿Quiere decir que...que... que mamá, se olvido mi?" se señalo a ella misma, mientras sus labios empezaron a moverse y sus ojos a cristalizarse.

"Aish" largo Shingo, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza "¿De verdad eres tonta o prácticas?"

Usagi se silencio de inmediato y miro con furia a su hermano, tomo un pan de encima de la mesada y se lo tiro, este lo esquivo con facilidad "¡Ya basta Shingo! Deja de molestarme" dijo entre dientes "Siempre estas molestándome, te aprovechas porque..."

"¡Ya basta!" exclamo poniéndose de pie el muchacho, dejando a una Usagi sobresaltada "Eres muy escandalosa, ES-CAN-DA-LO-SA, me tienes harto..." inmediatamente se calló al ver a su hermana con cara de arrepentimiento, Shingo se puso nervioso y se acerco titubeante a la rubia "...L-lo siento Usagi-chan, es que yo..."

Usagi le sonrió a su hermano, dejándolo desencajado "No Shingo, tienes razón..."

"¿Eh?" dijo más desorbitado el muchacho "No Usagi-chan, en verdad, yo no quise decirte eso... lo siento..." dijo apenado.

Usagi tomo la mano de Shingo, sorprendiéndolo, a pesar de sus peleas, el muchacho se sintió más tranquilo al tacto de su hermana. "Shingo, tú también eres molesto..." le sonrió, y Shingo frunció el ceño "... pero sabes que siempre te querré" con una mano, lo despeino con cariño.

"Usagi tonta" le dijo Shingo aceptando ese gesto.

La rubia ladeo un poco el rostro y miro a su hermano. Levanto el dedo índice, como si hubiera tenido una idea "Espérame, ya vengo" del refrigerador saco mermelada y lo puso encima de la mesa. Se puso a tostar el pan y le pidió a Shingo que se sentara, este obedeció, aun sorprendido.

"Usagi... ¿Qué haces?" pregunto arqueando una ceja. Su hermana observaba como el pan se iba tostando.

"Tendremos, tarde de hermanos" Dijo mientras sonreía y empezaba a sacar los panes del tostador y los apilaba en un plato, junto al untador.

Shingo, casi inexpresivo, Usagi finalmente dejo las cosas encima de la mesa y volvio al refrigerador porque se había olvidado de sacar el juego de naranja. (NdA: mentira, fui yo la que se olvido)

Se sentó junto a su hermano, mientras se untaban las tostadas, y la radio sonaba.

"Y ahora, un tema que fue Top One en Japón y en todo el mundo, a pesar de su separación, sus fans la siguen pidiendo con la esperanza de que algún día aparezcan..." Tanto Usagi como Shingo prestaron atención al locutor de la radio, dejando de lado las tostadas.

"Álzale el volumen" pidió Usagi.

Shingo movió la perilla del volumen mientras el locutor seguía hablando "... ¿qué será de la vida de estos exitosos cantantes? Después de dos años pareciera que se los trago la tierra... "Usagi y Shingo se miraron mutuamente y miraron a la radio nuevamente "...ojala que pronto vuelvan. Muy bien, no los haremos esperar más, con ustedes "Nagareboshi he" de Three Lights"

La canción empezó a sonar, el rostro de Usagi cambio violentamente _recordando_ que ayer había sentido la presencia de Seiya ingresar a la atmosfera del planeta. Su corazón se acelero. Shingo observo el rostro melancólico de su hermana.

"Extrañas a Seiya-kun ¿verdad?" pregunto Shingo, Usagi miro a su hermano con los ojos cristalizados, haciendo puchero.

"Shingo..." susurro la rubia, se sonrojó.

Shingo sonrió triunfal "Tonta, te enamoraste de el..."

"¿Que dices?" pregunto corajuda Usagi.

"La verdad..." Usagi se tiro al respaldo de la silla, mientras que la canción seguía sonando. No podía creer lo que su hermano le estaba diciendo "...mira tu rostro..." le dijo mientras la señalaba "...estas roja como un tomate."

Aunque el cerebro de Usagi le dio la orden a su cuerpo de pegarle una buena piña, este no le respondía, ya que sabía que su hermano tenía razón. Con un gesto ofendido, volteo la cara cerrando los ojos "Yo, yo tengo a Mamo-chan..." sabía que estaba mintiendo.

"Bah, aquí y en todo el mundo, eso se llama evadir Usagi-chan" le dijo en un tono burlón mezclado con ironía "admítelo, te has enamorado de Seiya pero estas atada a ese viejito ¿cómo es que le decía Seiya-kun?" puso su mano en su mentón y salto de la silla recordando el honorifico puesto por el joven Kou "Mamo-bruto" le saco la lengua.

"Oh cállate" le dijo la rubia pegándole en la nuca a Shingo "A ti te gusta Ami" subió y bajo las cejas varias veces, en un gesto gracioso por el amor platónico de su hermano a su amiga cerebro. Shingo se sobo la nuca "Tu lo dices de celoso..."

"Vamos Usagi, yo no te veo enamorada de Chiba-menso, además el no te trata como te mereces realmente..." la canción termino, interrumpiendo la discusión de los jóvenes.

"Esto fue "Nagareboshi he" espero que lo hayan disfrutado y con este día lluvioso, ahora continuamos con..." Shingo apago la radio y miro a su hermana.

"¡Oye! ¿Porque lo apagaste?" le pregunto Usagi golpeando la mesa.

"no me cambies de tema" le dijo, la rubia abrió grande los ojos.

"No sé a qué te refieres... "ya la situación la estaba incomodando. Shingo se acerco un poco a su hermana.

"Mira, no sé donde esta Seiya, pero te diré una sola cosa..." le dijo en un tono de advertencia que a Usagi le dio escalofríos " ve a buscarlo y deja a ese viejo amargado, si no lo haces..." la princesa lunar se sentía en amenaza, Shingo se alejo un poco para mirar a su hermana "...te castigare en el nombre de la Luna" y le guiño un ojo.

El mentón de Usagi se abrió hasta donde podía, porque si la mandíbula no estuviera sujetada anatómicamente, le llegaría hasta el suelo. Su corazón dio un palpito, un miedo le invadió ¿Shingo sabia su secreto? y por otro lado, el muchacho había logrado su cometido, él sabía su secreto, pero no sería tan necio de evidenciarlo.

"Yo..." Usagi estaba acorralada. Shingo casi quería celebrar el "Touché" que le dio a su hermana como pronuncian los practicantes de esgrima. No supo si levantarse de la mesa e irse o quedarse y ser torturada por Shingo.

A esta altura, el muchacho tenía conciencia que seguramente, había traumado a su hermana, asique necesitaba algo para cambiar el ambiente drásticamente. Para empeorar la situación Mamá Ikuko y Papá Kenji no estaban en casa, ni tampoco en la ciudad, los dos habían aprovechado el maravilloso día del sábado, y la lluvia no les permitió volver.

Finalmente, la rubia de odangos se paro, decidida a irse, Shingo la siguió hasta la puerta, hasta que Usagi la abrió y...

"Usagi-chan" escucho esa voz masculina, abrió grande los ojos, Shingo petrificado a un costado de ella. Los dos miraban fijo quien se encontraba parado ahí.

* * *

**U&S**

"Me niego" decía Haruka muy enojada, caminando de un lado a otro. En tanto Michiru, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki se mantenían en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Setsuna ya sabía con que se iba a encontrar, asique con paciencia, lo intento.

"Es solo por hoy, mañana irán a su antiguo departamento." Haruka clavo una mirada fulminante para los chicos, pero sobretodo a Seiya.

"Setsuna..." le llamo Yaten, con el ceño fruncido "...déjala, nos iremos a un hotel."

"Pero..." quiso hablar la peliverde, pero fue interrumpida.

"Mamá Setsuna" dijo apareciendo la pequeña Hotaru, corriendo a abrazarla.

Haruka, Michiru y los demás la miraron.

"Hotaru" dijo Setsuna correspondiendo al abrazo. Se soltaron sutilmente y la guardiana del tiempo se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña "Te prometí que volvería y acá estoy."

Hotaru le sonrió.

"Disculpen..." dijo carraspeando Haruka llamando la atención de todos.

De repente la pequeña miro a través del hombro de su mamá-Setsuna y vio a los chicos, miro nuevamente a la peliverde "¡Los trajiste!" exclamo, corrió hacía los chicos, que estos no entendían nada, Haruka quiso detenerla, pero Michiru le tomo del brazo con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, esta se soltó con brusquedad y se cruzo de brazos, mirando para otro lado. Michiru sonrió por la situación. Hotaru se acerco hasta quedar ante Yaten, la pequeña le sonrió "Es un gusto volver a verte..." miro a los chicos que parecían de otro mundo "...a ustedes también chicos." Tomo las manos del peliplateado y este, se quedó petrificado por el tacto, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Seiya se acerco y puso su mano en su cabeza. Haruka echaba humo. "Para nosotros también lo es." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Así es pequeña..." dijo Taiki también agachándose un poco para verle mejor.

"Gracias... por advertirnos" le dijo Yaten, apretando su mano y acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa.

"Okey, esto es suficiente" grito una muy furiosa Haruka, los chicas y Hotaru la miraron.

"Papá Haruka ¿porque no pueden quedarse los chicos?" La mirada suplicante de la pequeña casi derrite el corazón de la rubia, pero esta no les daría el gusto de humillarse - a vista de Haruka Tenoh -

"Haruka..." le llamo Michiru con un tono de reprimenda, está la miro con vergüenza "...Setsuna tiene razón, está lloviendo muy fuerte, déjalos por hoy ¿sí?" haciéndole ojitos de perro mojado que a Haruka le puede.

"hmmm..." conto hasta diez, cerró los ojos, a la vista de todos, incluso la cara de Hotaru, la hiso desistir "Esta bien..." todos sonrieron, pero no por mucho tiempo "...pero mañana..." señalando a los tres "... se irán a primera hora del día ¿está claro?"

"Que gruñona..." susurro por la bajo Yaten, causando en Seiya contener la risa junto con Hotaru. Taiki le dio un codazo.

"¿Que dijiste?" le dijo Haruka.

"Muchas gracias"Hablo Taiki, mientras Seiya le tapaba la boca.

"Iré a dar una vuelta" dijo dando media vuelta hasta salir de la casa.

Michiru amablemente, les dijo "Siéntanse como en su casa."

"Si, por favor" agrego Setsuna.

Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá y esperaron por el té de la guardiana de Neptuno.

"Nuestra princesa estará feliz de que estén acá" dijo la pequeña.

Los ojos de Yaten y Taiki fueron automáticamente a Seiya que estaba sentado entre los dos en el sofá. Los ojos de Hotaru se desorientaron sin entender. A Setsuna le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Michiru llego con la charola de té y pastelillos, y de casualidad no se le cayó la bandeja cuando escucho lo que dijo la pequeña.

"De hecho…" empezó a hablar Setsuna, de alguna manera, quiso persuadir a la pequeña "… después de esta lluvia, nos reuniremos con ella…" le sonrió.

"¿Es cierto eso mamá Michiru?" pregunto la pequeña.

"Si…" Michiru fijo su mirada en Seiya con preocupación "… pero eso lo veremos después, ahora comeremos algo ¿sí?"

"Siii…" grito Hotaru.

Seiya se sentía incomodo con todas las miradas encima, asique se levanto y camino hasta un ventanal y ahí se quedo mirando como llovía.

* * *

**U&S**

"Usagi-chan" escucho esa voz masculina, abrió grande los ojos, Shingo petrificado a un costado de ella. Los dos miraban fijo quien se encontraba parado ahí.

"Ma-Mamoru" dijo Usagi petrificada.

Shingo casi se cae de espaldas.

"Hola Usako…" miro a Shingo "Hola Shingo…"

La rubia no reaccionaba, entonces su hermano le dio un empujón "Usagi-chan"

"Ah…eh si…Etto, pasa Mamo-chan" le dijo haciéndose a un lado de la puerta. Mamoru miro a Usagi.

"Lo siento, solo vine a traerte algo que te olvidaste en mi casa, pensaba invitarte a salir, pero con este día, esta imposible" extendió una mano y le entrego un cuaderno rosa con conejitos.

"Oh…" dijo Usagi mirando su cuaderno, nuevamente miro a Mamoru "…pero Mamo-chan, pasa por favor."

"¿Tus padres están?" pregunto.

Shingo frunció el ceño y estaba por responder, pero Usagi se le adelanto "No, ellos no están…"

"Entonces pasare mañana por ti…" le dijo Mamoru "… antes de rendir la tesis, me gustaría que tengamos una cita ¿está bien?"

"S-si…" contesto Usagi.

"Nos vemos" Mamoru dio media vuelta y camino hacia su auto.

La rubia se quedo con la puerta abierta mirando, en cambio Shingo parecía enojado con el trato frio que le daba su "cuñado" a su hermana.

"Usagi cierra la puerta que hace frio" le reprendió su hermano y Usagi hiso caso.

Apoyo su espalda en la puerta, chocando su cabeza.

"¿Ves porque te digo que debería dejar a ese vejete? "Le decía Shingo moviendo los brazos.

"Shingo…" le dijo Usagi apenada "… vamos a ver la tele o a jugar videojuegos"

Shingo suspiró y decidió mejor no decir nada más.

La rubia se dio cuenta que tenía su cuaderno, mientras Shingo subía las escaleras, lo abrió y empezó a pasar páginas en las que había dibujos y escritos… de repente en una de las hojas, en la parte superior, en la punta de la misma, había escrito un "Seiya…" y un corazón. Usagi se llevo una mano a la boca y el cuaderno termino en el suelo.

"No… puede… ser…" susurro. "¿Lo habrá leído Mamo-chan?"

"¡Usagi tonta! Vamos a jugar." Le grito Shingo desde el living sacándola de ensimismamiento.

"S-si y-ya voy" dijo nerviosamente, tomando el cuaderno del piso, tomo su maletín que estaba en la entrada de la casa y lo guardo. Una vez que dejo allí el maletín, se dirigió al living, aunque Usagi había quedado morada de la vergüenza.

* * *

**U&S**

Mañana rendiría la tesis para finalmente recibirse. Desde la noche de ayer no podía dormir porque algo lo perturbaba, pero no era por no hablar con Usako, sino que era algo distinto. Mientras que manejaba en el automóvil, recordó algo.

**- Flashback-**

Ayer por la tarde, Mamoru estaba estudiando en su departamento. Dejo los apuntes encima de la mesita ratona y se dejo caer en el sofá. De pronto sintió un ruido desde la puerta de entrada y atentamente y sin bajar la guardia, decidió caminar hasta allí. Ya estando cerca, notó un sobre de color blanco por debajo de la puerta. Lo tomó. En el destinatario estaba su nombre escrito.

_Chiba Mamoru_

Dio vuelta el sobre y leyó el remitente. Nada.

Arqueo una ceja y se volteo para caminar hasta el sofá nuevamente. Miro al sobre una vez más y decidió abrirlo.

"_Mamoru: _

_Te escribo estas líneas porque necesito hablar contigo. Es un asunto delicado y sé que estas estudiando para la tesis, no te preocupes por quién soy y como nos encontraremos, yo te estaré contactando. _

_Por seguridad, es mejor que no sepas quien soy... no aun... pero si ten en cuenta esto... _

_"La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras tú te empeñas en hacer otras planes..."_

_¡Vive y deja vivir!_

_En la próxima carta, te diré el lugar de encuentro._

_Nos vemos..._

_Atte. 'Your Sweet Candy'_

Mamoru se quedo pensando... releyó la carta de nueva cuenta buscando saber de quién podía ser la letra. Pero la letra no la conocí, aunque podía deducir que era de una mujer.

Inmediatamente, dejo la carta en la mesita ratona y se dio cuenta de una cuaderno rosa con conejitos.

_- Usagi - _pensó. Lo tomó y sin querer se le abrió en una hoja, donde en la parte superior en la punta decía "Seiya..." con el corazón.

A Mamoru le empezó a correr la sangre salvajemente, cerro el cuaderno dejándolo en la mesa y puso ambas manos sobre su rostro. Se sintió abofeteado, como si la vida le recordara que estaba perdiendo a Usagi y para echarle más leña al fuego, SU prometida, había escrito el nombre de otro en su cuaderno.

Para el pelinegro era infantil, si lo era, no hay forma de verlo diferente, pero... ¡Carajo! ¿Cuando Usagi había dejado de pensar en él?

Finalmente, el príncipe decidió calmarse, contando hasta diez.

_- "La vida es aquello que te va sucediendo mientras tú te empeñas en hacer otras planes..." _ - le retumbo como eco en su mente.

¿Significara algo esa frase en la carta?

"Me voy a volver loco" emitió de su boca. Se paro y se fue hasta la cocina a tomar algo de liquido y decidió descansar un poco de esta tormenta de sentimientos.

**-Fin Flashback-**

"Tengo que hablar con Usagi" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras el semáforo marcaba rojo. "No puedo alargar más esto... y ese sujeto..." dijo entre dientes "... no puedo equivocarme, está aquí." El semáforo cambio a amarillo y luego a verde, acelero hasta su casa, perdido en sus pensamientos.

* * *

**U&S**

Haruka llego a su casa luego de la vuelta que había decido dar. Se detuvo frente a su casa apagando el motor. La lluvia seguía haciendo sus estragos. La mujer sentada en el volante, apoyo su frente. "Ese sujeto…" empezó a hablar para sí misma "… su calidez no es la misma… ¿será que nuestra princesa causa eso en él?... "cerró los ojos con intensidad "Michiru tenía razón. Desde que Seiya partió la última vez, el brillo de nuestra princesa se apago, ya no es la misma…" levanto la cabeza y miro hacia su casa, noto al muchacho asomado en la ventana, mirando a un punto fijo. "Gatita… espero volver a verte brillar… porque te lo mereces."

Abrió la puerta del auto y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Cuando entro, la primera en recibirla, fue Hotaru, abrazándose a sus piernas y Haruka correspondió. Seiya, de donde estaba, miro hacia la rubia, esta le devolvió la mirada, pero no fue incomodo para los dos. Los hermanos restantes, solo miraron atentos ante cualquier agarrada.

"Haruka…" dijo Michiru con una sonrisa desde el sofá "¿Por qué no vienes a tomar un té?"

"Claro…" dijo ella caminando hasta el sofá, se sentó y Hotaru junto a ella. Volteo a ver al pelinegro "Oye, tú…" dejando sorprendidas a Setsuna, Michiru y Hotaru. Seiya la miro como diciendo ¿te refieres a mi? "Ven aquí…" el muchacho camino hasta el sofá donde estaban sentados sus hermanos y se sentó.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto aun extrañado. Yaten y Taiki seguían atentos.

"Mañana…" miro a todos, y al último que le clavo la vista fue a Seiya "…nos reuniremos con las chicas para hablar de esto…" suspiró profundamente "… solo quiero decirte que…" las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta.

"Si ya se, que no me acerque a tu princesa, bla bla bla…" dijo casi en un tono burlón y antes de continuar, fue interrumpido.

"De hecho…" dijo conteniendo su furia "… quiero darte… l-las g-gracias" escupió.

Yaten, Taiki, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Seiya casi se caen. Las mejillas de Haruka se encendieron.

"Bueno… yo…" quiso hablar. Seiya se apeno por la situación.

"Espero que esta vez, la protejas ¿te queda claro?" le dijo en su tono autoritario.

Seiya abrió grande los ojos "Si, lo haré."

"Bien, llamaré a todas para reunirnos" abrió su intercomunicador de muñeca y en conferencia, les aviso a todas de la reunión de mañana.

A Seiya le dio cosquilleo en su estomago – _muy pronto Odango, muy pronto… - ._

* * *

**U&S**

**En algún lugar desconocido. **

Una mujer de cabellos dorados, estaba sentada en un trono, en un salón de cristal pero de color negro que resplandecía. Desde las sombras se podía ver sus ojos celestiales, pero estos, estaban apagados y su mirada fría, causaba escalofríos a aquellos que la mirasen.

Otra mujer de cabello oscuro largo por las rodillas apareció en la habitación. Llego ante la mujer sentada en el trono y se arrodillo reverenciando.

"Su majestad" dijo la mujer, con un traje de cuero negro ceñido al cuerpo.

"Nosferatu…" la voz de la "soberana" era apagada y distorsionada, sus ojos destellaron en un brillo de color rojo intenso por un momento "… ¿Qué hay de las dimensiones?"

"Solo quedaron dos dimensiones latentes…" con temor informo la subordinada.

"¡Maldición!" dijo golpeando fuertemente el apoya brazos "Esa maldita Sailor Saturno… me las pagara"

"Su alteza, si quiere yo…"

"¡No!" hiso sobresaltar a Nosferatu, apretó su puño "Encárgate de la dimensión que queda latente…" sonrió maliciosamente "Yo le haré una nueva visita a mi yo de la dimensión A64. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Rio.

Nosferatu también sonrió. "Muy bien" dijo.

"No quiero que quede ninguna ¿oíste?" le dijo en un tono de voz escalofriante. "Y tráeme a Endimión, el es el único que me sirve."

"Si su alteza" reverencio.

"Puedes irte" le hiso un ademan con la mano. La mujer camino hasta cruzar la puerta. La mujer ahí sentada, empezó a emanar un aura oscura "Me las pagaras Serenity, por tomar la decisión equivocada" concluyo, riéndose maliciosamente.

* * *

**U&S**

_– Serenity… –_se escuchaba canturreando.

- ¿Quién eres?_ - _ pregunto Usagi en un pasillo oscuro.

- _Serenity… jajaja – _nuevamente canturreo, pero con siseo.

- _¡Responde! – _exigió la rubia intentando ver algo más allá de la oscuridad.

- _¡Me las pagaras! – _grito la voz con sorna.

Las piernas de Usagi empezaron a temblar, ella empezó a tener miedo – _Pero, pero ¿Qué te he hecho? – _pregunto a punto del llanto.

– _Has arruinado mi futuro y por eso la pagaras – _contesto la voz fémina.

– _No, por favor... _ – una lágrima surco su mejilla - _… por favor… - _

_– Así suplicaras por piedad_ – con burla dijo la voz.

- _¡No! – _grito Usagi.

Se sobresalto de la cama, con el pecho agitado, Usagi empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire. Miro la hora faltaban 5 minutos para las 6 de la mañana. La gata no se encontraba en ese momento, pero la coneja sí, que la miraba desde la punta de la cama.

"Ese sueño…" dijo entrecortadamente. Se toco el pecho y después de un rato, mientras que Serena se había acercado a ella y se sentó encima de su regazo, Usagi logró calmarse. Y La voz de esa mujer que juraba vengarse le resonaba en la mente. "¡Rayos!" exclamo "Ni hablar…" dijo levantando los hombros "… tendré que ir a desayunar" largo aire, se destapo y se levanto de la cama, dejando a la coneja sobre la misma.

* * *

**U&S**

**Unas horas más tarde.**

Las inners, ya estaban en la entrada del templo, solo estaban esperando a su princesa, que estaba llegando tarde.

"¿Será que siempre será así?" Se quejo Rei.

"Rei… ya sabes que Usagi siempre llega tarde" le dijo Makoto.

"Esa niña no cambia más" dijo entre dientes.

En ese momento, se pudo divisar unos odangos subiendo unas escaleras, cargando a la coneja y Luna venía a su lado "y hablando de Roma, el caballo se asoma…" dijo Minako con el gato blanco señalando. A las chicas les salió una gota en la cabeza.

"Mina-chan, no se dice así, se dice 'Hablando de Roma, el burro se asoma'" le corrigió Ami.

"Bueno ya me entendieron" dijo Minako restándole importancia.

"¡Ja! Pues lo de burro va con ella" acoto Rei burlonamente.

"¿A quién le dice burra?" Una Usagi enojada había escuchado todo, se acerco sigilosamente a la pelinegra.

"Pues a ti, tonta" le saco la lengua. Nuevamente las chicas tenían gotas en la cabeza.

"No cambian, no hay forma" dijo Mako-chan, las otras dos, Luna, Artemis y Serena asintieron resignadas.

"A mí no me llames burra, tu de envidiosa que soy más linda que tu" dijo Usagi sonriendo engreídamente posando.

"Si claro, envidia de ti Usagi…" de repente, Rei dejo de hablar.

Las chicas, Artemis, Luna y Serena abrieron grande los ojos, "U-Usagi…" tartamudeo Minako.

La princesa de la Luna que se encontraba presumiendo de su belleza, no había advertido la situación "Te quedaste callada… eso es porque tengo razón."

"Usagi-chan…" dijo Rei levantando el dedo.

"Hola preciosas" dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Usagi sonrió y de un salto dio la vuelta.

"Haru…ka" no pudo continuar, unos ojos zafiros la habían atrapado dejándola en shock.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y los hermanos Kou estaban sonriendo, mirando la reacción de Usagi, mientras que las inners, los dos gatos y la coneja, estaban petrificadas con la escena frente a sus ojos. La rubia se quedo mirando fijamente al pelinegro.

"Hola bombón ¿me extrañaste?" dijo Seiya con una sonrisa socarrona y guiñándole un ojo a Usagi.

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza. Últimamente estoy teniendo problemas (Facultad, inspiración, tiempo, trabajo) pero cuando me propongo algo, lo cumplo y no pensaba dejar pasar esta semana sin subir este capítulo, además que tampoco pienso abandonar esta historia.

¡A lo importante!

Gracias a las que le dieron favs a este fanfic, a las que leen anónimamente y a los review n.n De verdad, me ponen muy feliz.

**Lili: **¡Qué bueno que te haya atrapado! Es muy lindo lo que decís jaja, de verdad, te doy las gracias por las lindas palabras. Espero que este capítulo te guste ahora que se encontraron Usagi y Seiya. Te mando un abrazo y un beso.

**Rogue85: **Jajaja ¿Qué decirte a vos? Que me soportas todos los días y me peleas ¬¬ pero en fin, espero haberte hecho feliz con este capítulo, no contiene lemón, pero no falta tanto ;) Ya verás – pone las manos al estilo Burns – Aquí ha pasado la Real Academia Española, cualquier cosa me informas ¿Ok? Jajaja te adoro vecina.

**Kentauride Jay: **Por empezar, es un gusto que de verdad te hayas pasado por aquí a leer esta historia súper loca y rara. La verdad es que me gustaría hacer spoiler, pero le sacaría la trama a la historia jaja pero espero que tus dudas se hayan empezado a aclarar: P Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, se valora muchísimo (: un beso grande.

**Mara: **¿Viste? Seiya lo que promete lo cumple, aunque la situación lo ameritaba también, pero el viajaría hasta el fin del mundo por Usagi – se le hacen corazoncitos en los ojos – gracias por pasarte.

**Selene Kou Chiba: **¡Me encanta que te gusten los dos! Particularmente, amo a Fighter, como amo a Seiya, y espero que Usagi pueda aceptar a su alter ego femenino ¡Vamos! ¿Quién no quisiera tener una pareja como Seiya/Fighter? Al menos yo si jaja. En fin, por lo que puedo ver en tu name, eres mamocha ¿verdad? Es un gusto que siendo fan de Darién, también te guste UsaSei. Gracias por pasarte, te mando un beso.

**Demencia: **¡Mi perve! Me vuelves loca todos los días JAJAJA no mentira. Te amodoro mi querida compañera de perversión n.n y tuviste el privilegio de ver algo – haciendo spoiler – asique no puedes quejarte ;) Además, debo de darte el crédito por ayudarme con la escena de Shingo y Usagi. Sin vos, todavía estaría escribiendo jajaja. Y a ponerse las pilas.

**Tatily: **Gracias por tu consejo. La verdad es que he visto en muchos reviews que han dejado a otras autoras, y ¡Oh por Dios! De verdad es que a veces les invade la furia cuando algo no les gusta, imagínate que siendo nueva, me dejo influir un poco por el que dirán, pero ya me han dicho también varias autoras, que tiene que ser a mi gusto la historia, asique intentare hacer caso a ese consejo, aunque también, emparejar un poco la balanza y poder complacer a las dos partes jaja. Pero bueno, tienes razón con respecto a preocuparme por la susceptibilidad, este fandom es raro. Por cierto ¡Felices fiestas Chilenas! Yo no soy de ahí, pero soy Argentina, y me vale v#rga que siendo países vecinos, haya peleas, yo respeto a mis hermanos latinoamericanos y en especial a los chilenos, porque me caen bien, asique aquí te dejo un saludito. Con respecto a lo de Pluto, jaja no te voy a mentir, me cuesta un poco hacerla, es decir, tiene una personalidad fría por momentos y por otras, es divertida, lucho más con Minako para hacerla, me cautivo su personaje en el anime, pero en el manga es distinta, entonces me deja confundida. Y con lo de Hotaru y Healer, espero que se haya aclarado tu duda en este capítulo. En fin, sino subirás capítulo, esperare entonces jeje. Te mando un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

**Princessnerak: **Jajajaja muchas gracias por pasarte, y espero que de a poco, deje de ser enredada. Esto recién empieza.

Bueno, **B.B. Asmodeous, **brillas por tu ausencia, pero sé que estás aquí. Jaja no mentira mi querida madrina. Te espero por este lado cuando puedas.

Para concluir con esto, quiero invitarlas a leer mi One-Shot **"De pies a Cabeza (esto es una promesa)"** y **"Ojos Gatunos"** que es un drabble que estamos co-escribiendo con Demencia, e iremos incluyendo a otras autoras (seguramente jaja), ojo, son parejas bizarras, asique puede que se sorprendan.

Por último, ya saben, sugerencia, opinión, crítica etc. Son libres de hacerlo, eso sí, lo acepto con respeto.

Besos y abrazos, como se dice en Argentina n.n

**PaulaLunatica.**


	8. Capítulo VII: El encuentro

**Los personajes utilizados, no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

"_**Andábamos sin buscarnos pero sabiendo  
que andábamos para encontrarnos..."**_Julio Cortázar.

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

"**El encuentro…"**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**5.30 de la mañana del lunes.**

Mamoru Chiba se había levantado a esa hora, para darle una leída más a sus apuntes y luego empezar la rutina semanal, ir a la facultad, entrar al aula y rendir su tesis final para recibirse oficialmente como médico. Sabía que después de ahí, tenía que arreglar su asunto pendiente con su princesa.

Para empezar, durante la noche de anoche, Haruka, como siempre tan oportuna lo había llamado para reunirse en el templo Hikawa, porque necesitaba hablar con todas de algo que había pasado.

"Está bien..." respondió Mamoru "... pero iré después de rendir mi tesis."

"Chiba, este asunto es importante." Le dijo Haruka con un tono más alto del habitual.

"Lo siento Haruka, pero recibirme es mi prioridad." Mamoru le sonrió triunfal a través del intercomunicador.

"Hmmm. Sigo sin entender que vio mi princesa en ti, pero haz lo que te plazca..." el pelinegro enarco una ceja por lo dicho de la guardiana del viento "... solo que este asunto no puede esperar."

"Y yo sigo sin entender ¿Quién te ha dado a ti el derecho a opinar?" Haruka abrió la boca para responder, pero Chiba se le adelanto "Eras tú la que defendía tanto el futuro..." la rubia frunció el ceño, pero opto por no responder, Mamoru le había hecho Jaque Mate "... y luego dices que no entiendes que vio Usagi para ser mi prometida... creo que te estás equivocando Haruka con tus exigencias y deberías bajar MUCHOS..." enfatizo "... cambios de impulsividad, te estás pasando de la raya y eso yo no lo voy a permitir." Punto final, la cara del príncipe expreso eso.

"Bien..." dijo entre dientes Haruka. Se quedo pensando que podía responder, aunque en realidad no sabía que "...Después de todo, la gatita es mi princesa..." titubeo algunas frases ininteligibles por lo bajo, a Mamoru, sin quererlo, le hiso sonreír. "...nos vemos." Se escucho y corto.

El pelinegro suspiro. Era una tortura ese tipo de charlas con la obstinada de Haruka Tenoh. Ahora también entendía porque no se llevaba bien con ese jovencito Kou... y para colmo, si había reunión y como estaba tan seguro, siendo el soberano de la Tierra, ese niñato estaría presente. Lo que le faltaba.

Mamoru se miró al espejo en ese momento y sacudió su cabeza. Tenía que poner su mente en la tesis, esos asuntos, para el podían esperar, pero, raramente, algo le pico en su ser."Vamos Mamoru, debes concentrarte" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras abría el grifo y se mojaba la cara, luego se afeito, se echo desodorante, se lavo los dientes y se dirigió a la cocina a tomarse un café con leche y tomo de nueva cuenta los apuntes. "Serán solo unas horas" concluyo.

Agarro su celular de su bolsillo y la pantalla principal marcaba que tenía un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada, lo abrió. — _Mensaje recibido de Usako — _apoyo el dedo gordo en el pad y le dio _enter_. El mensaje se abrió mostrando el contenido — _Mamo-chan! no hay problema, después de la reunión en el templo Hikawa, nos veremos. Te deseo mucha suerte, se que rendirás bien. Un beso. Usa —_

Mamoru torció su gesto, e inmediatamente, volvió a apoyar el dedo gordo en el pad y lo deslizo hacía arriba — _mensajes enviados; enviado a Usako; Usako! Discúlpame por la hora — _los ojos de el príncipe se movieron un poco — 12 am — nuevamente bajo sus pupilas al resto del mensaje —_ mejor nos veremos después de la reunión, prefiero repasar un poco más. Lo siento, pero prometo recompensarte. Un beso. Mamoru. — _Tan frío había sido... que ya ni los "te quiero" "Te amo" "Te extraño" se presentaban en los mensajes de texto, y aun para él, resultaba estúpido ese tipo de cosas, pero lo extrañaba de parte de Usagi. Evidentemente, las cosas entre los dos no estaban funcionando. Miro la hora del reloj.

6 a.m.

Tomo su uniforme de encima de una silla y se la puso. Guardo sus apuntes en el maletín y lo tomo para salir. Bajo al estacionamiento y mientras se iba acercando al auto, sacaba sus llaves, toco el botón de la alarma generando un "bip-bip" y el encendido de luces. Finalmente subió, arranco el motor y se dirigió a la Universidad.

**U&S**

**15 hs.**

"Hola bombón ¿me extrañaste?" dijo Seiya con una sonrisa socarrona y guiñándole un ojo a Usagi. "¿No vendrás a saludarme acaso?" pregunto.

La voz de Seiya, le provoco a Usagi que se olvide del mundo en ese instante, abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, su corazón se acelero, incluso pudo darse cuenta, que esta quería salírsele del cuerpo. Los ojos zafiros la estaban hipnotizando, casi no podía enviar una orden desde su cerebro, hacia su cuerpo, hacia sus cuerdas vocales. Usagi estaba nula.

"Usagi tonta…" Rei apareció por detrás de ella, tomándola de los hombros y con una mano la empujo "… ¿Qué esperas?" le reprendió, las chicas, sin decir nada, respaldaron las palabras de la pelinegra, y esta, en agradecimiento, les guiño un ojo.

La rubia reacciono, dando dos pasos torpemente por el empujón de la pelinegra, quedando a unos metros de Seiya. Al lado de este, estaban sus hermanos, que como se imaginaban, la rubia de odangos lo saludaría en primera instancia. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, y su corazón, más aceleraba, sintiendo esos cosquilleos en el estomago, eso que dicen _mariposas en el estomago_. "Sei…Seiya" grito y corrió hasta el, para abrazarlo tan fuerte como le daban sus brazos, se colgó de su cuello, trenzando sus piernas en su cintura y Seiya, la abrazo con la misma intensidad. El tiempo para los dos, pareció detenerse, el mundo podía caerse en pedazos, pero el encuentro con SU Seiya era lo más importante en ese instante, todo lo que le transmitía a través de su abrazo, toda la añoranza que existía del tiempo que habían pasado juntos, a la rubia no le importaba si en ese momento, incluso, podía caer Mamo-chan y ella seguiría abrazada a Seiya. Sus corazones parecieron conectarse, porque en su abrazo, podían sentir el latir de los dos, parecía que habían dejado de respirar, solo se escuchaba el "bumm-bumm". Latidos que no se sabía de quien era... Tal vez de los dos. Usagi se sentía protegida en ese abrazo, era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, sentirse cuidada por los brazos de Seiya (Fighter). Una lágrima la traiciono maliciosamente, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Seiya advirtió sobre eso, y acaricio su cabello suavemente.

"Odango… ¿Por qué lloras?" le pregunto, separándose sutilmente para verla, con una sonrisa, la miro de arriba a abajo y a la inversa. Sus dedos gordos se posaron por debajo de los ojos, y con delicadeza, borro las lagrimas de su bombón. Acerco su boca hasta su oído "Estas más hermosa que la última vez..." le dijo con voz ronca, mientras la hacía sonrojar y esta le sonreía de pena.

La rubia se paso el dorso de la mano mientras que el pelinegro la tomaba delicadamente de los hombros. "Tú nunca cambias…" le dijo Usagi correspondiendo a la sonrisa, y la garganta de Seiya largo una sonora carcajada. Sin cortar el contacto visual, Odango volvió a hablar "...pero cumpliste." El pelinegro asintió, pasando por última vez, la mano por su mejilla con ternura.

Los hermanos Kou, sin darse cuenta, se sintieron contagiados del encuentro y de la luz que emanaba el aura de Seiya.

"Ejem..." se escucho. ¿Quién podía ser? Si. Haruka Tenoh, que se encontraba a unos metros de los Kou, de brazos cruzados, mientras que Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna se miraban complicidad.

Usagi y Seiya se sonrojaron de la pena, los demás tosieron y rieron por el ambiente.

"Lo siento" articulo Seiya en un tono más bajo de lo habitual. La rubia le dio una - de las tantas, de ahora en adelante - sonrisa al pelinegro y este se hiso a un lado para darle el paso, rosando los dedos, hasta sentir la textura de las yemas de los dedos.

Usagi mira a Taiki y a Yaten y les sonrió. "Chicos..." articulo, mientras se acercaba al mayor de los Kou.

El pelicastaño no se Inhibió y abrazo a la muchacha agachándose un poco "Tsukino-san, me alegra volver a verte"

"Taiki..." le dijo casi a modo de regaño, se separo un poco para conectar sus miradas "por favor, no me digas Tsukino, solo dime Usagi." Taiki le sonrió de vuelta y asintió.

"De acuerdo." Le respondió.

Al lado del muchacho, estaba el peliplateado, un poco avergonzado por la situación, más solo sintió un poco de angustia también al ver a la princesa de la Luna. Taiki lo miro "Vamos..." le dijo al oído. Yaten asintió.

Usagi titubeo al principio de saludarlo, era sabido del carácter antipático y gruñón de Yaten, pero el muchacho con la mirada, le dio a entender que podía acercarse, asique la rubia, sonrió y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo. El ojiverde la recibió "Me alegro que estés bien Usagi-san." le dijo, en su mente, como si fuera una proyección de imágenes, empezaron a pasar las sensaciones que había tenido y el sueño de Hotaru también y empezó a temblar.

El rostro de Usagi se mostro preocupado, y solo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del muchacho, lo alejo para verlo "¡Hey! Estoy aquí ¿Por qué te pones así?" le pregunto.

Yaten solo atino a sonreír de nueva cuenta "N-nada..." dijo un poco nervioso, aunque ese tema, no le correspondía directamente hablarlo a él. "Solo..." con una de sus manos, pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja, y le sonrió "... el tiempo sin vernos, te asentó bien." A Taiki le hizo un ruido raro la nariz y se tapo la boca por tentarse.

En tanto Seiya frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. Usagi ladeo la cabeza "... ¿me estás diciendo que antes era fea?" dijo fingiendo molestia. Las chicas también habían escuchado y se rieron.

Yaten largo una carcajada abrazándose a sí mismo por el estomago. "Te ves tan graciosa así..." la rubia mostro un gran puchero, y el peliplateado, limpiándose sus lagrimas de la risa, se calmo y miro a la princesa lunar "... lo siento..." le sonrió nuevamente "... de verdad, estas mucho más linda de lo que recuerdo..." le guiño un ojo de forma cómplice. Usagi se sonrojo de vergüenza.

"¡Oye!" exclamó Seiya un poco molesto. Yaten levanto las manos en símbolo de inocencia.

Todos rieron, y luego, se saludaron entre sí, inmediatamente, Usagi y Seiya se pegaron como un imán, poniéndose frente a frente. Pero antes de que alguno de los dos pronunciara palabra, la pequeña Hotaru se acerco, haciendo sentir incomodo al muchacho.

"Princesa..." le dijo sonriendo, Usagi se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de esta, mientras que el pelinegro, no sabía si quedarse ahí o irse.

"Por favor, no me digas Princesa..." Usagi le guiño el ojo y le sonrió.

"Lo siento" dijo una afligida Hotaru, y la rubia abrazo el pequeño cuerpo.

Usagi abrió grande los ojos, sorprendida, sin poder articular palabra. Trago nerviosamente y asintió, buscando la manera de no preocupar a la pequeña y a Seiya, que no paso desapercibido las palabras de Hotaru "yo..."

Hotaru apretó más sus manos "Usagi-san, si no puedes decírmelo, no hay problema..." le sonrió con ternura y Usagi deseo con todas sus fuerzas darle un abrazo, por la comprensión que tenía la pequeña hacia ella. Le recordaba muchísimo a ChibiUsa.

_ChibiUsa, Seiya, Mamoru. _

¿Por qué la vida se encargaba de enrostrarle que se estaba equivocando? Volteo a ver a Seiya.

Se lo veía tan jovial, alegre, despreocupado. Y ella, parecía en agonía por su situación, ni siquiera había hablado con Mamoru del tema, y no quería ni imaginarse como quedaría y tampoco quería infundirle falsas esperanzas a Seiya, si no definía su situación lo antes posible. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Rei.

"Vamos a adentro a tomar té..."

Todas emprendieron la marcha hacía el cuarto de Rei. Usagi se levanto, ayudada por Seiya. Hotaru se les integro poniéndose en el medio de los dos, tomó mano de la rubia, Seiya por sus adentros protesto por la intervención de la pequeña, parece ser que su estancia en la Tierra no sería fácil y todavía le preocupaba que pasaría si llegará ese Mamo-bruto. Se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios.

Ya estando todos adentro al rededor de la mesita, Makoto fue a ayudar a Rei a buscar el té y los pastelillos. Usagi se sentó en la punta de la mesa, y a sus costados, se habían sentado Haruka - del lado derecho - y Minako - del lado izquierdo- . Seiya, sentado en la otra punta, estaba un poco fastidiado, por las constantes interrupciones. Sintió la mano de Taiki, que estaba a su lado, y volteó a verlo. Le dio una sonrisa a su hermano, para darle un poco de calma. Yaten que estaba al lado del mayor, estaba de brazos cruzados, y con los ojos cerrados.

Las chicas llegaron con la charola de té y pastelillos, dejándolo encima de la mesa y se sentaron.

**U&S**

Luego de un arduo examen, Mamoru salió del aula, ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana, asique decidió ir a la cafetería de Motoki para darle una visita y almorzar algo, luego iría a casa de Rei.

Después de charlas triviales, saludos de Motoki hacia los demás, y otras tantas cosas, no se dio de cuánto tiempo paso, pero entre un segundo desayuno y un almuerzo, pudo darse cuenta, a través del reloj analógico de la puerta de entrada de la cafetería que ya eran pasadas las 14.30 hs. Mamoru se caracterizaba por ser un tipo puntual, pero la verdad, es que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía a su amigo rubio, asique se permitió un poco disfrutar de esos momentos.

"¿Y cómo dices que te ha ido?" le pregunto Motoki, secando una taza de porcelana con un repasador, mientras miraba a su amigo.

Mamoru se dejo su taza de café en el apoya taza que había pedido después del almuerzo, ya que tendría que sobrevivir hasta después de dejar en la casa a su prometida - hasta el momento - y miro a Motoki, sonrió de lado "No es fácil, pero sabes que me fascina."

El pecho de Motoki expulso aire manifestando una risita, mientras colgaba la taza de la jarra en un gancho, y tomaba un plato del seca platos y le pasaba el repasador "Entonces, tengo que suponer, que te recibirás." sonrió mostrándole los dientes.

El príncipe terrestre tomo nuevamente su taza y tomo un sorbo, miro a Motoki "Seguramente..." suspiró. Apoyo la taza en el plato, y entrelazo sus manos encima de la barra "... mientras pueda, ejerceré mi profesión" murmuró, aunque el rubio lo escucho claramente.

Motoki quiso ser delicado al apoyar el plato en la barra, pero el ruido de este, hiso sobresaltar a Mamoru "¿Qué es lo que pienses hacer, mientras tanto?" le pregunto con seriedad, apoyando las manos en la mesada.

Sorprendido, Mamoru se miro las manos, buscando una respuesta en su cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta de algo y conecto su mirada con su mejor amigo "Motoki...tu... ¿lo sabes?" le pregunto.

"Claro que lo sé..." le contesto mientras se acercaba discretamente a Mamoru, dejándolo frío "...Unazuki y yo, siempre lo hemos sabido, y debo decirte, que es más, de lo que realmente quisiera saber."

Mamoru trago saliva. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su amigo. Suspiró nuevamente y miro fijo a Motoki "Entonces... no hace falta que te diga que no debes decir nada... ¿Verdad?"

Motoki negó con la cabeza "Mira Mamo-chan, no es un asunto del que deba meterme, pero... ¿de verdad piensas sacrificar tu sueño?" Mamoru miro sorprendido a su amigo, pero la pregunta no le pareció nueva. Se aclaro la garganta "Es decir, todo lo que has hecho... ¿vale la pena dejarlo atrás?"

Bien, era cierto que Motoki sabía más de lo que debía, pero Mamoru no podía esconderse de esas preguntas por mucho tiempo y menos si eran de su amigo. Se tomo su tiempo en responder, Motoki espero paciente. "Me lo pregunto todo el tiempo, Motoki."

La cara del rubio se desorbito "Pero algún día llegara ese momento... ¿Te has preguntado, si eso es lo que quieres?"

"Es mi destino." le respondió inmediatamente.

"¿Y el de Usagi-chan también?" la pregunta le pareció incomoda, pero de todas formas, le contestaría.

"Es el futuro que nos mostraron..." recordó a ChibiUsa y cerró los ojos con fuerza "... tenemos que asumirlo."

" 'Su futuro' 'Tenemos' 'Destino' " Cito Motoki. "¿No es lo que quieres entonces? ¿Estás con Usagi-chan por un futuro? ¿Qué es lo quieres?"

La duda se sembró en el ser del pelinegro. Todos los santos días, desde que descubrió quien era, y a partir de que conoció el futuro, se preguntaba si eso era lo que quería, si su sueño de ser médico debía dejarlo atrás, y sacrificar su felicidad, como Usagi lo estaba haciendo.

"No lo sé..." Motoki miro con decepción a su amigo "... a veces pienso, que Usagi y yo estamos atados."

Torció la boca, se había olvidado de su trabajo en ese momento y deseo que nadie le interrumpiera "Estas con Usagi, porque así les convino, no por amor..." afirmando acotó.

Mamoru se levanto, saco su celular del bolsillo y lo miró. Ya eran las 15.15 hs. Motoki suspiró con derrota. "Lo siento, pero creo que esta charla, la dejaremos para después...estoy llegando tarde..." fue interrumpido abruptamente.

"Tienes asuntos importantes... ¿verdad?" empezó a golpetear los dedos sobre la barra. Mamoru ya tenía su maletín en mano, mientras se bajaba de la banqueta. Miro a Motoki, y asintió. "está bien, solo recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente."

Sonrió. "Lo prometo, avísame y te espero ¿esta bien? Motoki le sonrió nuevamente.

Levanto la mano derecha como si estuviera jurando "Que así sea."

"Gracias por comprender" Se despidió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta de la cafetería, miro por última vez a Motoki, que le saludo con la mano y sonrisa nostálgica.

**U&S**

**En el templo Hikawa.**

Haruka observaba hacia afuera constantemente.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Ami intrigada,

La rubia miro su reloj de muñeca, mientras movía su pierna y su pie golpeaba el suelo, impaciente. Las chicas la observaron. "Chiba-san..."respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del Universo.

Usagi sintió la mirada penetrante de Seiya y trago saliva.

Ya eran las 15.20 hs.

"Qué raro..." exclamo la peliazul "... nunca llega tarde."

"Es cierto" acoto Makoto.

"Bueno, empecemos entonces" sugirió Michiru para calmar las aguas.

"Setsuna ¿qué tienes para decir?" Pregunto Rei mirando directamente a la peliverde.

Setsuna se aclaro la garganta mientras todas las chicas le prestaban atención. "El tiempo que no estuve presente, fue porque... "empezó a decir, pero el ruido de la puerta corrediza, la interrumpió.

Todas las miradas fueron hacia el causante de la interrupción. Mamoru arrastro un poco sus pies para quedar dentro de la habitación. Usagi se levanto de improvisto y se empezó a sentir una atmosfera extraña en el ambiente.

"Disculpen la tardanza" dijo el príncipe terrenal.

Seiya y Mamoru conectaron sus miradas, Usagi mientras miraba, trago saliva incomoda.

"Ya era hora" dijo a modo de queja Haruka y luego, se dio cuenta de la atmosfera que se había creado.

Mamoru dirigió su mirada a Usagi y está no pudo sostenérsela.

Taiki, para armonizar el tenso momento, se levanto, Mamoru inmediatamente lo miro y se sintió el voltear masivo de cabezas hacia él. Usagi continuaba de pie mientras se preguntaba; ¿Porque se había puesto de pie al ver a Mamo-chan?

"Mamoru-san" hablo con respeto el pelicastaño inclinándose, Mamoru sorprendido por la actitud del muchacho, respondió el gesto, las chicas miraban confundidas, Yaten y Seiya se miraron sin entender y voltearon a ver a su hermano. "Sentimos mucho venir sin previo aviso pero..." empezó a decir Taiki, pero en eso, fue interrumpido.

Setsuna se puso de pie de inmediato, y ahora todas las miradas fueron hacia ella, incluso la de Mamoru. "Fui yo... "

"No comprendo" respondió Mamoru irguiéndose.

"Bueno, algo está pasando... o está por pasar y las Starlights se encontraban en peligro..."

"Espera" la detuvo Usagi, más de una persona allí presente no podía creer la postura de la princesa lunar. Setsuna se disculpo con la mirada.

"Más bien, yo y en nombre de mis hermanos, y con el permiso de nuestra princesa, queríamos anunciar nuestra llegada y solicitar el permiso para quedarnos aquí por un tiempo..."

"Está bien, está bien" dijo con los brazos hacia adelante a la altura de los hombros y moviendo las manos. Los chicos se sintieron ofendidos. "Aquí no se estila eso, ustedes son bienvenidos las veces que quieran venir." Miro a Usagi conectando sus miradas, Seiya pudo notar la frialdad de ambos, pero sintió algo que se le rompía por dentro. ¿Sería su corazón? Se había olvidado que ellos seguían juntos.

"Muchas gracias" concluyo Taiki un poco molesto y se volvió a sentar. Yaten se paso la mano por el pelo, enojado. Seiya se cruzo de brazos.

Mamoru camino hasta quedar junto a Usagi sin romper el contacto visual. El muchacho le dio un beso en la frente y Seiya se maldijo por haberlo visto, se sintió masoquista. Yaten hiso un gesto de desagrado, mientras largaba aire por la nariz. Mamoru y Usagi se sentaron. El muchacho tomo la mano de la rubia por debajo de la mesa.

Haruka tenía ganas de darle un buen escarmiento a Mamoru, pero por respeto a su princesa, no lo haría. Michiru, a su lado, leyó las intenciones de su pareja, puso su mano en la rodilla de esta y Haruka agacho la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Mientras tanto Setsuna había empezado el relato de su encuentro con la Neo-reina de esa línea paralela desconocida – omitiendo ciertos detalles -. Hubo acotaciones de Hotaru con sus premoniciones y las visiones de Michiru en el espejo de Neptuno.

Rei estaba meditando sobre lo que vio en el fuego sagrado, o más bien, pensando en si contarlo, y Usagi se encontraba en el mismo debate con sus sueños de una mujer, declarando venganza.

A Minako, que estaba tan concentrada en la charla, le vibro el celular y lo saco de inmediato. Un mensaje recibido de su compañera Akane – _Minako-chan, ¿Iras hoy a la clase de teatro? – _abrió grande los ojos y reviso la hora. 16.30 hs. Se puso de pie sobresaltando y captando la mirada de los presente, e interrumpiendo el relato de Setsuna.

Miro a Usagi que estaba a su lado. "Lo siento" está enarco una ceja sin comprender. "Pero… tengo que ir a… "

"Cierto que te habías anotado" Recordó de repente Usagi y le sonrió mientras le tomaba las manos "Pues ve Mina-chan, luego te pondré al tanto…"

"Usagi-chan…"susurro sorprendida.

"Esto es más importante de lo que tengas que hacer" irrumpió Haruka también poniéndose de pie, su princesa frunció el ceño. "Eres la líder de las Sailor interiores, deberías ser más responsable, esto no…"

"¡YA BASTA HARUKA!" Grito Usagi irritada, se puso de pie violentamente, Haruka casi se cae al suelo, Minako se sobresalto del susto, Rei y Mamoru se pusieron de pie ante tal reacción, los demás se convirtieron en espectadores de la escena, sobre todo los Kou. "Esta reunión surgió de improvisto, tú no sabes que prioridades tienen los demás." Miro a su amiga Mina, ante la mirada atónita de Haruka, que abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, y el resto que no entendían nada. "Ve Minako…" sonrió "…de verdad."

"Usagi, yo…" salió de la boca de Minako, pero su amiga insistió.

"Ve…" le exigió, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo sus brazos en jarra "…yo, como tu princesa, te lo ordenó"

Minako sonrió y asintió, miro a todos y se inclinó para disculparse."Lo siento" miro de nueva cuenta a Usagi "Gracias Usagi-chan."

"Cumple tus sueños" le respondió, sonriéndole.

La rubia que ya estaba parada, asintió con la cabeza y conecto su mirada con su compañero gatuno "Artemis…" el felino le sonrió.

"Ve Mina-chan, nos veremos en el noche".

"Si…Adiós" dijo y camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y salió.

**U&S**

**Escuela de Teatro.**

Llego corriendo a la escuela de teatro lo más rápido que sus pies le dieron. Miro el reloj de su móvil que indicaba las 16.59 hs. Se detuvo en el hall de entrada y apoyo las manos en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente. "Llegue… justo… a tiempo." Dijo con dificultad. Tosió un poco, se irguió e ingreso.

Su compañera, Akane, la estaba esperando impaciente. Una muchacha de su altura, de pelo oscuro, largo, sujeto a una coleta baja, de ojos zafiros, vestida con ropa deportiva."¡Hay Mina!" exclamo, mientras la rubia se acercaba. "Llegas tarde."

"Lo siento, es que tuve un asunto importante que atender." Dijo, mientras miraba la puerta. Su compañera siguió la dirección de la mirada de Mina.

"¿Entramos?" Mina asintió y abrieron la puerta – _espero que todo, se encuentre bien – _pensó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza por un instante, y luego, entro junto con la rubia al salón de clases.

**U&S**

**Volviendo al Templo Hikawa.**

Luego de una intensa reunión - de una hora y media - Rei decidió intervenir "El fuego sagrado..." dijo nerviosa, los presentes la miraron "... me ha mostrado la mirada de una mujer..."

"Como me mostró mi espejo" exclamo Michiru.

"¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada?" pregunto Makoto.

"Es que no quería preocuparlas." Rei bajo la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

A Usagi se le erizo el bello de la piel al recordar el sueño nuevamente, no supo si era el momento de contarlo o no, y se puso más pálida.

Tanto Seiya como Mamoru lo notaron.

"¿Te sucede algo...?"

"Odango."

"Usako."

Al mismo tiempo pronunciaron. Se fulminaron con la mirada.

"Etto...no... solo que, es mucha información en un solo día, eso es todo." titubeante, se explico, mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente.

"¿Estás segura Usagi?" pregunto Rei acercándose a su amiga.

"Si Rei-chan, no pasa nada." Poniendo una mano adelante de esta.

Setsuna torció la boca y para desviar el problema de su princesa, hablo "Bueno ¿alguien más tiene algo que decir?"

Los Kou hasta el momento no habían acotado nada. Se miraron entre ellos y esta vez, Yaten decidió tomar la palabra, se inclino un poco hacia la mesa, llamando la atención de todos. "Nosotros en Kinmoku, hemos sentido movimientos extraños en el cosmos." Se tiro hacia atrás, rebotando su espalda contra la pared.

"Todo encaja" dijo Ami, mientras se acomodaba los lentes, subiéndolos al puente de la nariz, a modo de conclusión.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Makoto.

"No es coincidencia, lo que tuvo que pasar Setsuna, llegar a una línea de tiempo que ella no conocía..." los presentes asintieron "... luego la neo-reina le dijo que atacaron el palacio, sumado a las visiones de Michiru y Rei y la sensación de la princesa Kakyuu y las Sailor Starlights."

"Entonces, estás diciendo que no es coincidencia..." dijo afirmando Makoto.

"Ami tiene razón." Dijo Taiki "Todo encaja, como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas" miro fijo a Usagi y paso la mirada por todo el grupo. "... solo faltaría saber, quien es esa persona."

Todos se quedaron meditando por un largo rato.

"Además..." interrumpió Ami "...nos falta saber, de donde vino 'Serena'" Señalo a la coneja que estaba en el regazo de Makoto.

Fue ahí que todos se dieron cuenta de la coneja. Seiya, abrió mucho los ojos al verla. La coneja lo miro, aunque hacía rato que lo estaba viendo, pero esté no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del animal. Serena salto del regazo de Makoto y corrió hasta quedar frente a un shockeado Seiya.

Las Outers miraron a Usagi, al igual que Mamoru, Taiki y Yaten.

"¿Cómo llego hasta aquí?" pregunto Mamoru con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba como la coneja miraba a Seiya, que este, le resacaba la cabecita.

Usagi se sonrojo de pena "Pues...yo..." Miro a Seiya, y este, con la mirada, le hiso saber que no diría nada. - _El sueño, en el que estaba Seiya y Fighter... - _se sacudió la cabeza, tendría tiempo después de hablar de eso con Seiya, volteo a ver a Mamoru, que esperaba la respuesta de la rubia, como las Outers y los Kou. Finalmente, Usagi explico la procedencia de la coneja - obviando que omitió ciertos detalles -. "...y así apareció en mi cama."

"Es raro..." dijo Michiru mientras observaba a la coneja encima de la mesa, con la mano en el mentón, y sonrió "... pero es muy linda."

"Es cierto." agrego Hotaru.

Las chicas, y los Kou, estaban fascinados con la coneja, excepto Haruka y Mamoru, que parecieron no creerse mucho el sueño de Usagi.

"Bueno, debemos estar atentos" dijo Haruka, el resto asintió "Y tu Chiba..." lo señalo ante la vista de todos "... más vale que la protejas."

"Mamoru-san..." lo llamo Setsuna y este la miro "...tu ¿viajaras?" le dijo de forma cizañera.

"¿Qué?" dijeron Haruka y Seiya que se puso de pie y le clavaron la mirada.

"¿Cómo que viajaras?" dijo la guardiana del viento.

Yaten sonrió maliciosamente. "Esto se pone interesante" le dijo a Taiki que estaba a su lado, mientras sonreía y asentía.

"Es que ya tengo la beca para la residencia" le respondió Mamoru lo más tranquilo. Usagi a esta altura, estaba hiperventilada. "No puedo rechazarla."

Seiya hiso las manos puños."Creo que la última vez, te he dicho que la cuidaras."

"Tú no te metas." le gruño Mamo-chan.

"Me meto porque me parece incoherente que te vayas de viaje, mientras TU princesa corre peligro." Haruka pareció coincidir con el muchacho. Mamoru quería matarlo, definitivamente, quería hacerlo.

"Me temo que Kou tiene razón..." se metió Haruka.

Makoto se puso de pie e intervino entre Haruka y Mamoru "Ya basta, no peleen."

Usagi empezó a llorar, a Seiya le dio más coraje. Michiru se acerco a la princesa y la abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

"Mira lo que provocas." grito Haruka señalando. Seiya estaba por responder, pero Yaten lo tomo del hombro.

"Déjalos, que lo resuelvan ellos." Negó con la cabeza, Taiki que se puso al lado de ellos, respaldo las palabras de su hermano.

Apretó más los puños. "Seiya..." le hablo Taiki, Seiya desistió de seguir apretando los puños "no tiene sentido, mejor vámonos."

"Pero..." se mordió el labio inferior y miro por última vez a los que estaban peleándose. "Está bien." Dijo derrotado.

"Nosotros nos vamos..." dijo Yaten, Haruka y Mamoru dejaron de discutir. "...tenemos que arreglar donde viviremos."

Usagi se separo de Michiru y miro a Seiya. "Seiya..." lo llamo Usagi, Mamoru estaba atento, mientras que Haruka sonreía. "... Nos veremos ¿verdad?" le sonrió.

Seiya también sonrió y asintió "claro que si, bombón." Usagi amplio más su sonrisa. Yaten y Taiki empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Su mirada se clavo en Mamoru, pero sabía que si decía algo, sería un verdadero desastre. "Hasta luego." dijo y camino hacia donde estaban sus hermanos, saludo con la mano, y se fueron.

Usagi quiso correr hacia ellos, pero las manos de Michiru no se lo permitieron. La rubia miro a la aguamarina con culpa.

"Usako..." dijo Mamoru seriamente, la rubia lo miro con temor "...vámonos."

"Si" se limito a decir, tomo sus cosas y miro a Luna " Lleva a Serena a la casa, por favor." La felina asintió preocupada.

Mamoru también tomo sus cosas y se despidió de todos alzando la mano.

"Adiós chicas, luego nos vemos." saludo Usagi.

Las chicas le respondieron de la misma forma, preocupadas.

La rubia camino junto a Mamoru hasta salir del cuarto.

"Nosotras también nos vamos." anuncio Haruka. "Nos veremos luego." Dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Michiru. Hotaru tomo la mano de Setsuna. Se despidieron del resto.

Solo quedaron Rei, Ami, Makoto, Luna, Artemis y Serena, que en silencio, se sentaron.

"Finalmente... ¿Usagi le dirá?" pregunto Rei, mirando a la nada.

"Esperemos... que luche por su felicidad." concluyo Luna mirando hacia afuera.

**U&S**

Mientras los Kou ya habían bajado las escalinatas, se calzaron los lentes de sol y con las manos en los bolsillos, empezaron a caminar hacia el centro de Juban. Seiya se encontraba meditando todo el asunto, distraídamente, caminaba solo, atrás de sus hermanos.

Taiki volteo a verlo, Yaten lo imito, con las manos en la nuca.

El pelicastaño no soporto más y se detuvo, Yaten desprendió el agarre de sus brazos y se volteo un poco para mirar porque se había detenido Taiki.

"Seiya, creo que ya hablamos de esto..." el pelinegro se detuvo y miro a su hermano. Taiki le clavo la mirada en sus zafiros. Yaten no sabía si intervenir o no.

"Taiki..." dijo Seiya, como en estado de trance. "Solo, no soporto las idioteces de este tipo."

"No es tu asunto." le reprendió el pelicastaño, Seiya iba a objetar, pero Taiki continúo. "Tu estas aquí por una misión, muchas veces te hemos dicho que ella, no corresponderá a lo que sientes..." se acerco un poco hacía a él y le tomo de los hombros, sin romper el contacto visual. "... odio ser así contigo, porque eres mi hermano, pero no quiero que sufras más."

"Ella no tiene la culpa." contesto Seiya, volteando la cabeza hacía otro lado.

"Tu tampoco." dijo Taiki, y Seiya miro de reojo a su hermano. "Y no la culpo. Pero ya, deja todo como está y concéntrate en lo que nos pidió la princesa."

Yaten se acerco hasta quedar ante los dos hermanos, y la comisura izquierda de su labio subió un poco, entrecerrando los ojos, pestañeo. "Eso es cierto..." Taiki y Seiya miraron a su hermano menor, sin entender. "... ninguno tiene la culpa, pero esta vez, no nos alejaremos de Tsukino..." se mojo un poco los labios "... o al menos yo no lo haré. Le tengo mucho respeto." Concluyo. "Mejor vayamos, antes de que este oscuro y si terminamos con en la casa de Tenoh, nos sacara a patadas en el trasero." Emprendió su caminar, poniendo sus manos en la nuca.

Taiki suspiró, y miro a Seiya, haciendo contacto visual. "Luego hablaremos." Se acomodaron las chaquetas y caminaron tras Yaten en silencio.

**U&S**

Usagi y Mamoru, ya estaban arriba del automóvil. En silencio los dos, mientras el príncipe manejaba. Usagi miraba por la ventana y mientras veía la gente pasar, ajenos a los problemas, sabía que algo asechaba y pensaba ¿Cuántas veces habrá salvado a estas personas sin preocupaciones, con vidas normales, sin tener que morir en batallas por el bienestar de otros?

El Sol se estaba preparando para ocultarse. Y Mamoru, bajo sus revoluciones, aun sin saber cómo encarar el problema que le aflige. Se detuvo frente al parque nro. 10, en ese momento, la rubia de odangos reaccionó por el frenar del automóvil.

"Mamo-chan" dijo mientras volteaba a verlo. El muchacho seguía con la vista al frente. "¿S-sucede algo?"

Mamoru sonrió con amargura y miro a su prometida " ¿Por qué no mejor, vamos a dar una vuelta por el parque?"

"Claro" respondió Usagi.

Mamoru saco la llave y abrió la puerta, bajo, cerró y camino hasta el lado del acompañante, le abrió la puerta a Usagi y la ayudo a bajar, sin conectar sus miradas. Una vez que subieron a la vereda, empezaron a caminar en silencio. Mamoru con las manos en los bolsillos y Usagi agarrándose las manos. Llegaron hasta un el lago, que estaba cercado por un barandal. El muchacho se apoyo y Usagi solo se quedo observando la aparición de las primeras estrellas.

"Usako..." dijo el pelinegro, aun sin mirar a Usagi, apretó sus manos para sacar fuerzas de donde sea.

"Mamo-chan, nosotros..." titubeo la rubia.

El muchacho miro a Usagi volteándose un poco, y le sonrió con nostalgia, una de sus manos, fue hacia su cabeza y le acaricio tiernamente. A la rubia se le cristalizaron los ojos."Usagi..." le dijo de repente preocupado "... no te pongas así."

"Es que yo..." su voz empezó a sonar quebrada, cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas. "... nosotros... siento que no estamos bien."

- _Cómo me imaginaba... - _pensó Mamoru. "lo sé..." dijo, y ya Usagi no se contuvo más, Mamo-chan paso su dedo gordo para secar sus lágrimas, y la rubia se abrazo a el de la cintura con fuerza, el muchacho también la abrazo, para dejarla hacer su descargo. Luego de un rato, los dos se separaron un poco y se miraron. La princesa lunar seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, el pelinegro paso una de sus manos por la frente de ella, en un gesto cariñoso "... no quería llegar a este momento, Usako."

"Perdóname, de verdad." le dijo Usagi, bajando sus manos.

"¿Porque debería hacerlo?" la rubia lo miro sorprendida. "Nadie tiene la culpa, princesa."

Usagi tragó con dificultad y sintió una opresión en su pecho."Pero, nosotros... Mamoru, yo siempre te quise, siempre te ame... nuestro futuro..."

Mamoru le puso un dedo en los labios para callarla. "Shh, por eso, no te preocupes." Le sonrió, Usagi asintió varias veces. "Te propongo algo..." lentamente, bajo el dedo índice de sus labios, y abrió la mano, hasta tocarle la mejilla, la muchacha cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el tacto de Mamoru. "Sé que no es el momento..." Usagi abrió los ojos lentamente, para conectar sus miradas. "... pero yo me iré dos meses a Gran Bretaña, en ese tiempo, quiero que vivas tu vida."

La rubia se separo sutilmente de la mano de Mamoru. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Usagi-chan..." el honorifico, le impacto en el corazón. "... yo sé lo que te sucede, y he estado pensando..."

"Pero Mamoru..." se quiso excusar.

"Déjame terminar por favor." le dijo tomándola de los hombros y la rubia nuevamente asintió. "Sé que tenemos un futuro que asumir, pero también, como están funcionando las cosas entre nosotros, considero que lo mejor, es que nos alejemos y tú hagas tu vida de chica adolescente, Usagi. Si es nuestro destino estar juntos, pues, lo asumiremos." nuevamente acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

"Yo..." Usagi se sonrojo un poco, y a Mamoru le pareció extremadamente tierno."Yo siempre, te amaré Mamo-chan."

"Lo sé, y yo a ti, Usako. Puedes contar conmigo, cuando lo necesites." Le sonrió "Pero, solo, no quiero que te lastime. Ese es mi miedo."

"No comprendo." respondió Usagi, cambiando su semblante.

"Sé que te sientes así por Seiya... ¿Verdad?" el sonrojo de Usagi, llego hasta sus orejas. Mamoru rió un poco divertido. "Ya, no digas nada. De verdad, te deseo lo mejor Usako. Pero si me entero que te hace algo, lo matare."

Usagi también rió y Mamoru pudo notar el brillo de los ojos de la rubia. La Luna se asomo en ese momento, detrás de ellos, reflejándolos por su maravilloso esplendor. Y para cerrar esta historia de antaño, lo sellaron con un último beso. El beso, que por el momento, sería de despedida.

**U&S**

Ya estando en la mansión Tenoh, Setsuna sintió un movimiento del inframundo. El espejo de Neptuno apareció ante ellas, resplandeció al tomarlo del mango. El viento le soplo en la nuca a Haruka.

En el espejo se pudo ver, a una mujer, aunque en las sombras, estaba sangrando. Luego, apareció otra imagen, de una mano, apoyada en el suelo, que se movía. El vidrio del espejo brillo y se vieron los rostros reflejados de las Outers.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Haruka mientras miraba a su compañera.

"He sentido un movimiento en las puertas del tiempo" comento Setsuna preocupada.

Michiru sintió escalofríos y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

"El viento me soplo…" dijo Haruka, mientras tomaba de los brazos a Michiru y de apoco la llevaba hasta el living para sentarla en el sofá, Setsuna y Hotaru las siguieron.

"Esto se está poniendo cada vez peor…" dijo Hotaru, torciendo la boca.

"Si…" dijo Haruka con preocupación.

**U&S**

Los muchachos entraban a su otrora apartamento. Después de dos años terrestres, los muebles estaban llenos de polvo, pero intacto al fin y al cabo. Dejaron sus bolsos en el suelo, mientras observaban su hogar. Yaten retorció su gesto con asquerosidad, tensando los dedos. Taiki se dirigió a un mueble donde había toallas y repasadores. Tomo uno de estos y se fijo por otros cajones si había un limpia muebles.

"No se tomaron la molestia en limpiarlo." dijo Yaten mientras miraba a su hermano con asco.

Seiya camino hasta la mesa y arrastro una silla, que también, estaba llena de polvo, paso su dedo índice por el asiento y miro la mancha negra de polvo "Está asqueroso esto."

"En vez de renegar ¿por qué no limpian?" les reprendió Taiki, mientras pasaba el trapo por la mesa.

"Yo paso" dijo Yaten, y camino hasta lo que antes, era su habitación. Taiki negó con la cabeza, resignada. No había caso con su hermano menor.

"¿Donde están los trapos?" pregunto Seiya, antes de ser motivo de regaño de su hermano mayor.

Taiki le indico y entre los dos, limpiaron el apartamento. Después de limpiar arduamente el lugar y ya cansados, se dejaron caer en el sillón, mientras Yaten salía de su habitación, en su forma femenina, con un mini short y una micro playera. Los chicos abrieron grande los ojos.

"Healer..." dijo Taiki poniéndose de pie, la peli plateada lo miro como diciendo ¿qué tiene de malo estar así?

"Aish..." gruño "... es que ya no soportaba estar así. Hace calor" mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

"Estás loca." le recrimino Seiya, mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su, ahora, hermana. "Mira si alguien viene..."

"Ya, ya, cállate, por favor. Me irritas." dijo poniéndose sus manos en sus oídos. "Al menos, dentro de estas cuatro paredes, seré Healer, y si quiero, estaré desnuda" dijo mientras se levantaba un poco la playera. Sus hermanos corrieron hacia ella.

"No, no, no" le dijo Taiki desesperado, mientras Seiya le tomaba con fuerza la playera y la tironeaba hacía abajo.

"Que amargados que son." dijo soltándose bruscamente con desagrado.

"Healer, solo, compórtate, no puedes andar por aquí así como así, recuerda que somos famosos." Le hablo Taiki con los brazos cruzados.

"Si, si como quieras." se tiro en el sillón, y a sus hermanos le salió una gota en la cabeza. Tomo el control de la TV y lo prendió. Mientras que Seiya y Taiki se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Pasando los canales, lo detuvo en un documental de gatos, y Healer se inclino prestando atención y apoyando el control en el sofá.

"De verdad, no puedo creerlo." comento Taiki, volteándose hacia la cocina. Seiya hiso lo mismo.

"Iré a ducharme" le dijo a su hermano.

"Está bien, veré que se puede hacer de comer" decía mientras abría la nevera y..."¡Rayos!"

"¿Que sucede?" le grito Seiya desde la entrada del pasillo hacia sus habitaciones.

"Olvidamos comprar comida" Dijo Taiki y cerro la nevera.

"Habrá que pedir..." comento Healer atenta a la pantalla de la tele.

"No has movido el trasero desde que llegamos, asique no comerás." Se sintió el gruñido del estomago de Healer, causando risas entre los hermanos. La peli plateada sonrojada, puso sus manos en el estomago, como si con eso, detuviera los escandalosos ruidos provenientes de su interior. Se puso de pie, le daría su merecido a cada uno.

"Bien, si no me darás de comer, le diré a Ami que te comes los mocos." dijo con una voz picara y sonriendo maliciosamente, provocando sonrojo en Taiki.

"Yo... no me los comía... los analizaba" movía las manos negando tal dicho de su hermana. Con la cara roja como un tomate a punto de explotar. Seiya se revolcaba en el piso de la risa.

"Y tú, no te quedas atrás..." dijo Healer con los brazos en jarra, y juntando las cejas, dirigiéndose a Seiya, que este se limpiaba las lagrimas. "Le diré a TU Odango, que tienes olor en los pies." Seiya dejo de lado toda la risa, transformando su cara a una de miedo.

"¿Enserio piensas hacerlo?" le pregunto preocupado.

"Claro que lo haré, tonto." contesto sonriendo triunfal y se tiro en el sillón nuevamente, cruzando las piernas.

Taiki tomo el teléfono y Seiya se fue hacia el baño. No hubo más comentarios, que el triunfo de Healer.

**U&S**

**Residencia Tsukino.**

Luego de cenar y ducharse, Usagi se dirigió hacía su habitación. Se sentó frente al tocador. Estaba peinando su cabello cuando fijo la vista en el porta retrato, con la foto de Mamoru y ChibiUsa. La rubia suspira con tristeza, mientras toma la fotografía entre sus manos. "Perdóname ChibiUsa." En eso, recuerda la charla que tuvo con Mamo-chan de camino hacia su casa.

**-Flashback-**

Ya los dos, se encontraban arriba del automóvil. Aún podía palparse el ambiente tenso entre ellos, pero también, se sentían aliviados.

Mamoru puso la llave y este hizo contacto, encendió y miro por el espejo retrovisor, hasta que pudo sacar el auto. Usagi estaba en un estado de trance.

"Usako..." le hablo Mamoru, haciendo que la rubia voltee a verlo "¿te sientes bien?"

"Etto... si... ¿por qué lo preguntas?" dijo Usagi mientras jugaba con sus manos entrelazadas y miraba titubeante a Mamoru.

"Te noto rara... ¿de verdad, te sientes bien?" insistió con la ceja enarcada.

"Si..." miro por la ventana nuevamente, justo el auto se detuvo en un semáforo rojo. La luna se dejaba ver esplendorosa. "... es solo que... pensaba en ChibiUsa."

El semáforo cambio en amarillo y luego a verde, el pelinegro apretó el acelerador y doblo una esquina, hiso unos metros y se detuvo cerca de la casa de la princesa lunar. Apago el motor y tiro su espalda hacia atrás, con las manos en el volante.

"ChibiUsa..." dijo mirando al techo del automóvil. Largo aire y miro a Usagi, que se notaba preocupada. "... ella comprenderá Usagi-chan, y si el destino, como dijimos, nos alcanza, ella estará con nosotros... "

"Pero Mamo-chan, esto no es así...yo...yo amo a ChibiUsa..." bajo la mirada "... seguramente, me odie." Mamoru levanto delicadamente la barbilla de Usagi para mirarla a los ojos.

"Usagi, deja de culparte, disfruta, por favor. " le dijo Mamoru con una sonrisa, la rubia asintió, no estando segura. El pelinegro arranco el auto, y manejo hasta la casa de Usagi.

A la princesa le dio un dolor grande en su pecho, pero tal vez, Mamoru tenía razón y tenía que hacer su vida.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima caía por su mejilla, detrás de ella, en la cama, estaban Luna y Serena.

"Hime..." dijo la felina acercándose, se subió al tocador para ver mejor a Usagi y se sentó en sus patas traseras mientras movía la cola. "... ¿por qué lloras?"

La rubia se apresuro para limpiarse las lágrimas. "No Luna, no estoy llorando de tristeza... solo que..."

La felina se impaciento. "¿Te has peleado con Mamoru, verdad?" Usagi parpadeo, entreabriendo los labios.

"No, al contrario." Luna abrió el hocico, y lo cerró, las palabras se le trabaron en la punta de la lengua, frunció el ceño y hablo.

"Usagi-chan, se más explícita por favor." Los pelos de la minina se erizaron y Usagi estiro la comisura de sus labios por la impresión que le dio el pelaje de la gata, tiro la espalda hacia el respaldo de la silla, en ese momento, la coneja se acerco y desde la cama salto al regazo de la rubia haciéndola sobresaltar.

"Está bien, está bien, no me presiones Luna" dijo Usagi moviendo las manos. Tomo aire, cerró los ojos, luego miro a su consejera. "Mamoru y yo...t-ter-terminamos." lo dijo largando más aire y esperando el regaño y sonrojada.

"Usagi..." Luna quedó shockeada, movió la cabeza reaccionando "¿Lo dices enserio?... USAGI" grito, la rubia se cubrió la cara.

"Deja de ser escandalosa, si sigues así, no te diré nada." fingiendo molestia.

Su pecho subía y bajaba "lo siento Usagi-chan, me sorprendí." Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

"Mamoru y yo terminamos... y decidimos que así será... "Luna le sonrió a su protegida. Usagi le correspondió.

La puerta de su habitación sonó. "Usagi, soy yo." La cabellera azul de mamá Ikuko se asomaba, con la puerta entre abierta.

"Mamá ¿sucede algo?" pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

"Si..." Ikuko le sonrió. "Mañana reiniciaran las clases, asique vine a avisarte que te vayas a acostar."

Usagi abrió la boca. Miro el reloj de su mesa de luz y ya marcaban pasadas las 10 de la noche. "Oh..." dijo "Gracias por avisarme mamá."

"No hay de que hija." Ikuko entro a la habitación, mientras Usagi se disponía a acostarse en la cama, se acerco a la muchacha y le dio un beso en la frente. "Descansa."

"Si mamá. Gracias" contesto Usagi sentada en la cama.

Ikuko ya había abierto la puerta para salir "buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Dijo Usagi mientras veía como su madre cerraba la puerta, la gata salto del tocador hacia la cama.

"Usagi, no puedo creer lo que me cuentas..." le dijo, mientras la rubia desarmaba la cama, y se metió.

"Si, pero prometo contarte mejor mañana ¿sí?" la gata asintió.

"Por cierto ¿Por qué no les has dicho a las chicas del sueño que tuviste?" pregunto Luna mientras se acomodaba encima de las colchas, Usagi ya se había arropado.

"Porque... no quiero asustarlas, Luna, eso es todo." Apoyo su codo en la almohada a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza encima de su mano.

"Ufff..." suspiró "...veo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana."

"Así es..." agarro las colchas, y las levanto para arroparse bien, Luna se acomodo a su lado y la coneja en la punta. "... ahora a dormir. Buenas noches Luna, buenas noches Serena."

"Buenas noches, Usagi-san." dijo Luna, ya acomodada y cerrando los ojos.

**U&S**

Seiya ya había cenado, metido en su cuarto, y sentado en su escritorio, se puso a escribir la letra de una canción que había empezado a componer en Kinmoku, se puso la pluma en la boca, y continúo la melodía a capela. "..._y quiero ser, tu ultimo dolor, te pido que me cures esta herida, yo sé muy bien que no es tu obligación, tan solo si amortiguas mi caída, serás mi salvación..." _escribió, y dejo la lapicera a un costado. Se tiro hacia atrás con los brazos en la nuca y miro el brillo que la luna le estaba regalando. Se paro y camino hacia la ventana a observar el hermoso satélite terrestre. "Es preciosa..." se dijo mientras miraba fascinado la luna "... como ella." pensó en su Odango.

Después de mirarla por largo rato, suspiró y se levanto para salir de la habitación e ir por algo de comida.

Healer se había quedado dormida, con la televisión prendida, sonrió y la acobijo con una manta que tenía a mano. Taiki estaba lavando los trastos.

"Seiya..." miró el reloj de la cocina "...es tarde ya..."

"Lo sé Taiki, iré a dar una vuelta, tengo hambre ¿quieres algo?" le pregunto mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

"No, por mí está bien. Pero no vuelvas tarde, y ten cuidado ¿sí?" dijo Taiki. Seiya asintió. Tomo las llaves de una mesita y salió del departamento.

Era verano todavía, pero por alguna razón, había viento, asique se puso las manos en los bolsillos y camino por las calles de Azabu, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la casa de... "Bombón..." pronunció mirando el balcón. Sonrió de lado. Parecía ser que el destino se empeñaba en llevarlo al mismo lugar. Estaba a punto de seguir caminando, el hambre se le había ido, pero sintió el ruido de la ventana del balcón moverse.

Usagi en ese momento, que no podía dormirse, abrió la ventana, sintió el viento en la cara, una calidez conocida para ella, salió al balcón y al asomarse, vio la silueta de Seiya.

Los dos conectaron sus miradas. Usagi sonrió "Seiya..."

"Bombón..." dijo mientras sonreía. "Vaya... ¿te levante?"

"Mmm-mmm..." negó con la cabeza "¿Quieres que te abra?" le pregunto a punto de entrar para ir hacia la puerta de entrada.

"No Bombón, me conformo con ver tu hermoso rostro..." le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Usagi se sonrojó "Me pareció haber tenido un deja-vú." los dos rieron. Usagi se apoyo en el barandal de su balcón. "De verdad ¿no quieres entrar?"

Seiya se sentía pervertido si decidía entrar, pero... ¡A la mierda las formalidades!

"Está bien, pero solo un rato..." Seiya salto la reja, y se trepo a un árbol que daba directo al balcón, Usagi estaba de todo los colores, por miedo a que el pelinegro se cayera, finalmente llego hasta la punta y salto, hasta quedar frente a la rubia. "Aquí me tienes" dijo señalándose a sí mismo. "¿Me extrañaste?" le pregunto con una sonrisa de costado.

Usagi rodo los ojos y puso sus brazos en jarras, fingiendo molestia. "Se te pega lo de engreído" Seiya se rió. El muchacho se perdió mirando los ojos de Usagi. "Seiya..." esta se acerco un poco a él, tuvo que tirar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás para verle.

"Odango... yo..." sus mejillas se encendieron"... yo te extrañe." Le dijo.

"Seiya..." salió de los labios de Usagi "y yo...a ti. Me alegra volver a verte." La rubia estiro sus brazos y lo abrazo por la cintura, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Seiya, este con una mano, la tomo de la cintura y con la otra, le acaricio el pelo, mientras apoyo sus labios en la cabeza de Odango. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, con el sonido de sus respiraciones, incluso el de sus corazones. Un suspiró salió de Usagi.

Se separaron un poco para verse, los dos sonrojados. Seiya le sonrió con ternura, mientras pasaba un mechón de pelo por detrás de su oreja. "Esta vez, espero... que seas feliz." Pronuncio, luego se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Usagi tomo la mano de Seiya y entrelazo sus dedos, con extremo sonrojo, miro al pelinegro con ¿amor? "Seré feliz, si tú te quedas cerca de mí."

"Nunca me alejaría de ti, al menos que tú me lo pidas." Le respondió Seiya apretando el agarre.

Usagi se rió nerviosamente y Seiya no comprendió el porqué de esa risa. "Quiero que te quedes a mi lado... para siempre."

Seiya ladeo la cabeza, y frunció el ceño. "Pero... ¿tú no estás con Mamoru-san?"

"Jaja..." largo Usagi, Seiya se sentía aun más confundido "...tonto, luego dices que yo no entiendo..."

"Pero Odango, podrías ser..." fue callado abruptamente por los labios de Usagi, que capturaron los suyos, está paso sus brazos por su cuello, y Seiya tardo segundos en corresponderle, pero antes de cerrar los ojos, se grabo en su memoria, el hermoso sonrojo de su bombón, tomo su cintura con delicadeza y profundizo el dulce beso, suavemente, se tomaron su tiempo para recorrer sus bocas y danzar sus lenguas.

La mente de Seiya, viajo hacia quien sabe dónde. No le había hecho justicia en sus sueños y se sintió un idiota. En cambio Usagi, había pensado millones de veces, si eso era lo correcto, pero finalmente lo hizo, además, estaba llena de sensaciones con respecto al pelinegro, y qué decir de su curiosidad por querer besarlo. Sus labios se estaban volviendo una adicción…

Finalmente se separaron más por falta de aire, que por ganas. Usagi estaba hecha un tomate, y Seiya... Seiya estaba más enamorado que nunca...

"A esto me refería..." dijo apenas audible la rubia, sin soltarse de su cuello y sin romper el contacto visual. Seiya sonrió y asintió, sin soltar su cintura.

La noche, la luna y las estrellas fueron testigos silenciosos de las promesas de amor, testigos de lo que acaba de iniciar... ¿Será que es el principio de algo nuevo?

**Continuará…**

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Me odian? Jajaja

¿Esta enredado no? Relax, take easy, ya se va a desenmarañar todo esto.

Para ser sincera, este no iba a ser el final de este capítulo, pero bueno, ciertas personitas me pidieron que haya beso… y Seiya se lo merecía ¿Por qué no? Pero esto no va a quedar así eeeeh! Sépanlo que no se las voy a hacer fácil muajaja. Y no se pueden quejar, el capítulo es larguísimo JAJA, se los traigo porque la semana que viene no creo que pueda alzar el siguiente!

¿Qué opinan? ¿Qué sugieren? ¿Les va gustando hasta el momento? Sus reviews son bienvenidos.

Y hablando de reviews, vamos a por ellos…

**Mara: **Jajaja espero que te haya gustado amiga (:

**Lili: **¡Claro que te entiendo amiga! Amo a Seiya, e intento ponerme en la piel de él, a la hora de mirar a Usagi, creo que Usako es su mayor tesoro, su talón de Aquiles… si me pongo a definir, no terminaría más xD jaja en fin, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan: **¿Te gusto? Espero que sí, sino, acepto tomatazos xD

**Kentauride Jay: ** Creo que las dos pensamos lo mismo sobre la conejita jajaja… con respecto a esa "personita" en realidad me cae súper mal… pero como veras, siempre está presente, quiera o no… no hay forma de cambiarlo… en cuanto a lo de que es su propia enemiga, vaya, va a ser interesante hacer a Serenity de mala. Veremos cómo continua esto… gracias por pasarte, ahora que dejo este capítulo, me dedicare a dejar reviews por algunas historias, asique te llevaras algunas sorpresas jaja ya estuve leyendo tus fics… un beso.

**Demencia: **A Vos! ¿Qué decirte a vos mi querida amiga? Compañera y segundo opinión y de ideas, sin vos, no hubiera podido hacer la secuencia de Healer, te debo nuevamente el derecho de ideas, sino, estaría rompiéndome la cabeza, pensando en que agregarle! Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡! Te súper amodoro y repito, GRACIAS inmensas por tu aporte. Te lo dedico con todo cariño y amor, perve! ;)

**Princessnerak: **Jajajaja me encanta tu sospecha… veremos ¿Quién dice no? Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Rogue85: **¿Y qué tul? ¿Me lucí? Jajajaja, a vos también te dedico este capítulo, espero no haberte decepcionado, y sabes muy bien que acepto las críticas eh! Y me encanta que prestes atención a esos detalles, como la actitud de Haruka o lo de Mamoru… pero voy a seguir construyendo tensión sexual… jajaja un beso y un abrazo. Te adoro! Y sé que vendrás al lado oscuro con nosotras. Muajaja xD.

**Sol Bronte: **gracias por pasarte, se que vas unos chaps atrás, pero se valora la intención! No te preocupes por las parejas "canon" xD no te haré arder los ojos jaja. Un abrazo bien fuerte.

Gracias a las personas que leen anónimamente y a las que ponen follow/favorite a la historia, de verdad, me sigo sorprendiendo xD

Y una última **aclaración** que quería hacer antes de terminar, es que en unos dos o tres capítulos más, el rating cambiara de **T **a **M. **¿El motivo? Simple. El fanfic está tomando un lenguaje subido de tono, además, de que contendrá escenas explícitas (sexo, violencia, etc.) y lo hago para no soportar las denuncias, bla bla bla. En fin, ahora sí, las dejo en paz.

Besos y abrazos.

**PaulaLunatica.**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Verme en tus ojos

**Los personajes utilizados, son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**.Gomen, por el atraso, pero mi tiempo ha sido utilizado y desgastado por la facultad y falta de inspiración, como recompensa, les dejo este chapter más extenso y con el próximo capítulo por la mitad, pronto a subir n.n

.También pido disculpas por mis errores de ortografía en el capítulo anterior, asique pondré el fic en revisión y de ante mano, le pido disculpas si en este también lo hay, sucede que muchas veces no reviso el capítulo completo, y en otros momentos, faltan diálogos que fanfic me los borra -.- Muchas gracias por entender.

* * *

"_No __tenemos derecho a conocer el futuro... Pero nada nos impide adelantarnos a él..."_Anónimo.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Verme en tus ojos…"**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Buenos días "había dicho el profesor Takeda, mientras ingresaba al salón "3-A" con los materiales de estudio.

"Buenos días, profesor." Respondieron los alumnos poniéndose de pie.

Usagi, sentada en el asiento de adelante, en la fila del medio, apenas había prestado atención a la llegada del profesor. Sus codos estaban apoyados en la mesa, su mano derecha, tenía un lápiz, que lo mordía desde la punta. Su cuaderno rosa de conejitos estaba encima, abierto en alguna parte, suspiró unas cuantas veces, mirando al techo.

"Bien alumnos…" el profesor se paro delante del pizarrón "… antes de comenzar la clase, quería anunciarles que una nueva estudiante, estará con nosotros durante este semestre…" el profesor hiso un ademan hacia la puerta, y una muchacha de pelo oscuro, largo, amarrado a una coleta baja, ojos zafiros, de piel blanca vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria ingreso al aula. "Su nombre es Akane, Daichi Akane." Minako, que estaba sentada a la derecha de Usagi, abrió grande los ojos en cuanto vio a su compañera de teatro allí parada. La muchacha se inclino para saludar a la clase. "Espero que se lleven bien con Akane, de ahora en adelante…" el profesor, miro por toda el aula para indicarle donde podía sentarse.

"Akane…" dijo Minako, con la mano derecha le marco el asiento de al lado, la muchacha sonrió y asintió.

"Oh, al lado de Aino, hay un lugar vacío…" dijo señalando el profesor, la muchacha camino hasta el asiento vacío.

"Gracias." Le susurro Akane a Mina. La rubia le sonrió y miraron al profesor.

Usagi, estaba sumergida en algún lugar, un lugar que sus amigas no podían penetrar. Pues, Makoto y Ami, que habían llegado temprano, ya habían visto a Usagi sentada en el pupitre, y también conocían esa actitud de su amiga, ya le habían visto de esa forma… ¡Claro! Con Mamoru-san… a menos que…

El profesor las saco de donde estaban hurgando. "Bueno, estamos un poco atrasados con estas lluvias que hemos tenido últimamente, pero espero que hayan hecho lo que les mande a leer hace dos semanas…" Usagi suspiró de nueva cuenta y Minako, que estaba a su lado, había recordado que también estaba preocupada por ella y Akane asomo un poco su cabeza para ver.

– _¡No puede ser!- _pensó la pelinegra abriendo los ojos, y se sentó erguida en su asiento mirando el pizarrón.

"_Mako-chan ¿has notado como esta Usagi?" _la pelicastaña había recogido de su mesa, un papel que le habían tirado de atrás. La muchacha miro de reojo a través de su hombro y vio a Ami. Tomó su lápiz y escribió.

"_La verdad es que no, pero se comporta distinto… ¿Será que se peleo con Mamoru-san?" _Makoto arrugo el trozo de papel y mirando que el profesor no notará, lanzó con suavidad el papelito hacia la peliazul.

Otro suspiró más. Minako se estaba impacientando en ese lapso.

"¿Alguien leyó el libro de "Don Quijote"?" pregunto Takeda mirando al salón. Ami, viendo la situación, levanto la mano. El profesor la vio. "Mizuno… "la peliazul se puso de pie y tomo su tarea entre sus manos.

"Si…" se aclaro la garganta y empezó a leer "_Poniendo en efecto su pensamiento, una mañana de julio sale de su casa, como caballero andante, a deshacer agravios. Pero le asalta la preocupación de que no ha sido armado caballero y que, en consecuencia, ni puede ni debe entrar en combate con caballero alguno…" _ comenzó a relatar.

Usagi, muy de fondo oía lo que su amiga peliazul estaba relatando. La otra mitad de su cerebro, se volvió a la noche de anoche.

**- Flashback -**

"A esto me refería..." dijo apenas audible la rubia, sin soltarse de su cuello y sin romper el contacto visual. Seiya sonrió y asintió, sin soltar su cintura.

"Odango..." dijo parpadeando Seiya aún sintiendo el aliento de Usagi en sus labios. No quería arruinar el momento, pero debía hacer esa pregunta con respuesta pendiente, luego, no quería escuchar a sus hermanos diciéndole "te lo dijimos."

"Seiya..." dijo en un suspiro su rubio torbellino.

"Yo... no sé como preguntártelo..." la cara de felicidad, acompañada de sonrojo, desaparecieron en un instante de su rostro. Seiya lo notó e hizo más fuerte el agarre de su cintura. "... ¿Qué ha pasado con... Mamoru-san?"

Usagi desvió la mirada y el pelinegro quería darse un mazazo ahí mismo, por idiota. "Seiya… no te ofendas, pero… no quisiera hablar de eso… no ahora…" en su voz, se notaba decepción, aflojo sus brazos del cuello del pelinegro hasta que sus manos quedaron en los hombros de este. Volteo su rostro para conectar sus miradas. "Lo siento… en verdad…"

"Shhh…" le dijo Seiya, regalándole una sonrisa sincera "Si no quieres contármelo, no te presionare…" levanto su mano izquierda para acariciarle la mejilla. "…Solo me gustaría saber, en que quedara, todo esto…"

"Etto…yo…" Usagi miro las puntas de sus pies, con menudo sonrojo. Seiya, soltó dedo por dedo de la cintura de Usagi, algo por dentro le subió y bajo, la rubia levanto lentamente la mirada al sentir el desprendimiento de la mano de Seiya e inmediatamente, la tomo. "…Seiya, todo esto… como decirlo…" Usagi se estaba enredando, entre sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos y lo que quería decir. "dame tiempo, por favor." Le dijo con los ojos cristalizados.

A Seiya le pudo más que otra cosa la carita de su bombón, pero también tenía razón, no debía presionarla y si ella fue la que le pedía que se quedase a su lado, pues lo haría, aunque no entendía en exactitud lo que estaba pasando y deseaba tanto que no fuera un sueño, una chispa de esperanza nacía dentro de su ser. "H-hai, gomen." Le respondió con una sonrisa. Miro el reloj de su muñeca y se sorprendió. "Bombón, tengo que irme" dijo torciendo la boca. Usagi puso una mano en su boca para reírse y Seiya frunció el ceño "¡Oye! ¿Qué es lo gracioso?" le dijo, Odango aumento la risa llegando al punto de llorar y… Seiya lo entendió entonces, suavizando su mirada. "Cierto, seré motivo de regaño para Taiki si no regreso."

"Es que te viste muy gracioso." Dijo ella con una mirada de ternura. "Discúlpame… yo debo ir a acostarme, mañana tengo clases." Sutilmente se separaron, y como Seiya prometió y se prometió a sí mismo no presionarla, con ambas manos, tomo el rostro de Odango y le dio un beso tierno en la frente, dejando a Usagi totalmente sonrojada, con miles de sensaciones por dentro y por fuera, erizándole el vello de la piel.

Despego sus labios de la frente de Usagi y la miró. "Usagi-chan, nunca me alejare de ti…" le dijo cerca de sus labios, Usagi estaba a punto de desmayarse. Lentamente acerco su boca a la de la rubia y los capturo, reclamándolos como suyos, claro que lentamente. Luego se separaron, tomo un mechón de pelo y lo puso detrás de su oreja "Nos veremos mañana…"

Cuando Seiya estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, Usagi lo llamo "Seiya…" el pelinegro se dio media vuelta.

"¡Vaya! Todavía no me baje de aquí y ya me extrañas" dijo arrogante, guiñándole el ojo. Usagi se llevo una mano a la frente mientras rodaba los ojos.

"No tonto." Se quejo con los brazos en jarra y mirada desafiante, camino los pocos metros que le quedaban "… ¿No tienes mi numero, verdad?" dijo. Seiya reafirmo su teoría de que era un idiota. No, no, idiota nivel inexperto. Sacó su celular y antes de algún movimiento, Usagi se lo arrebato de las manos, dejándolo sorprendido. La rubia tecleo algunos números y se lo devolvió. "Ahora sí." Le sonrió mostrando los dientes. Seiya tomo su móvil y vio el número de su bombón agendado… esperen ¿ahí dice "Bombón"?

"Gra-gracias." Dijo el pelinegro, le sonrió y se volteo para bajar el balcón. La rubia espero hasta que Seiya pusiera los pies en la tierra, y este, cuando salto la reja, volteo a ver el balcón de SU Odango. Alzo la mano para saludarla y ella le respondió el saludo, suspiro y vio de a poco, desaparecer la silueta del muchacho. Usagi, apoyada en el balcón, miro la luna. Estaba más brillante que nunca, claramente su estado de ánimo era el mejor, les daría una buena noche a las personas de la Tierra.

**-Fin flashback-**

Un suspiró más, pero sonoro. Sintió un golpe en su tobillo y salto de la silla. Minako, le dio un golpecito, ya que Ami, había terminado ya hacía rato de leer.

"Tsukino." Hablo Takeda, un hombre treintañero, de pelo castaño claro, alguna que otra cana, ojos marrones, su vestimenta algo formal, camisa blanca, chomba marrón a rombos, con un pantalón de mezclilla color arena, y zapatos sport de cuero haciendo juego. Un hombre alto, dedicado a su profesión, no tan estricto con sus alumnos, pero si exigente. Era la primera vez, de lo que iba este año, que veía a Usagi comportarse de esa forma. La rubia tenía el rostro morado, sus ojos grandes como platos, miro de reojo a Minako, que esta se había llevado una mano a la frente. Makoto y Ami, desde donde estaban tenían gotas en sus cabezas. El profesor se acerco a la muchacha que aún no emitía vocablo alguno, Usagi se sintió incomoda con el acercamiento del hombre. "Tsukino ¿Se siente bien?"

La princesa lunar no entendía que **rayos** estaba pasando. "Yo… yo…" no podía hablar, sentía la lengua anudada.

"Señorita Tsukino, esta morada…" Usagi volvió a abrir los ojos. "¿Se siente bien? ¿Quiere que llamemos a su casa?"

"Profesor…" le interrumpió Minako poniéndose de pie y olvidándose de los modales y la educación, Takeda la miro desorbitado. "Si me permite, puedo llevar al baño a Usagi." Takeda pareció meditarlo con la mano en el mentón. Mina estaba impaciente y puso su mejor cara de perro a medio morir.

"Está bien Aino, estoy haciendo una excepción." Dijo el profesor con el dedo índice hacia arriba. Minako tomo de la mano a Usagi y la arrastro, prácticamente, hacia los baños. El profesor se quedó más que sorprendido. Se acomodo los lentes y miro de nueva cuenta a la clase.

Llegando al baño, Minako abrió la puerta y metió a Usagi adentro, en cuanto cerró la puerta, apoyo la espalda y miro a su amiga, que aun, no comprendía cómo había llegado hasta allí, bueno sabía que Minako la había arrastrado pero… ¿Qué carajos?

"Usagi-chan…" dijo Minako agitada, Usagi se puso las manos en su pecho. "Te ves rara… ¿Qué te está pasando? Acaso…" la diosa del amor quiso insinuar con el rostro, Usagi junto las cejas, no comprendiendo NADA.

"Ilumíname, Minako-chan." Mina rodo los ojos, se acerco hacía su amiga y la tomo de los hombros, zamarreándola un poco.

"¿Cómo te lo explico? Te he visto en clases y has pasado por todos los colores, te la pasaste suspirando prácticamente…" le dijo, entonces Usagi se sonrojo por ser tan descuidada y volteo el rostro hacia otro lado.

"Minako-chan, no es lo que piensas… yo…" dijo titubeando, Minako soltó los hombros de su amiga, y Usagi se rasco un poco la cabeza.

"Soy la diosa del amor…" dijo Minako moviendo los brazos "…puedo intuir que te está pasando…" espero mirando a Usagi a que dijera algo.

La rubia de odangos se acerco al lavamanos, apoyo sus manos en la mesa, mientras se miraba en el espejo, Minako la miro a través del reflejo con los brazos cruzados. Usagi tomo aire y conectando su mirada con la de su amiga por el espejo, empezó a hablar, con nerviosismo.

"Mina-chan, se que después de esto, me odiaras…" la rubia junto las cejas, se acerco un poco a Usagi, aun seguían viéndose a través del espejo "… pero, Mamo-chan y yo…t-terminamos."

"¿QUEEEE?" dijo Minako poniéndose al lado de su amiga y mirándola con terror. "Usagi-chan…" volteo a verla más de cerca, Usagi dio un paso hacia atrás, avergonzada. "¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?"

"Bueno, yo…" Usagi se resigno a continuar, estaba segura que lo que le contaría después de todo eso, no le agradaría en absoluto a Minako. Suspiró, levanto la mirada hacia el espejo, Minako lo notó por el rabillo del ojo y sus miradas celestes se encontraron. "… los dos decidimos, que así sería… bueno no exactamente, sino que fue Mamoru… bueno no… Aish…" se golpeo con la mano la frente, estaba muy nerviosa para hablar, de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y en cuanto volteo a ver, Minako le sonreía con sinceridad.

"Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, te entenderé y te apoyare Usagi." La princesa de la Luna sonrió con sinceridad y agradeció de esa forma la comprensión de su amiga.

"Mamoru-san, quiere que haga mi vida… "dijo sonrojada, mirando el lava manos.

"Entonces…" agrego Minako mirando muy de cerca a Usagi.

"Pues, Mamoru no es tonto, se ha dado cuenta de lo que siento hacia…"se tapo la boca de golpe, y Minako ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado.

Poniendo los brazos en jarras, hablo. "Que sientes hacia…" y como si se le hubiera prendido un foco en la cabeza, Minako levanto el dedo índice y abrió la boca. A su mente llego un nombre, miro fijo a Usagi. "Seiya."

Usagi, del sonrojo, paso a la palidez total. "Mina…" solo pudo pronunciar, lentamente volteo hacia su amiga, y Minako, no parecía estar disgustada con ella. Usagi se irguió, quedando frente a la rubia. "Mina ¿Tú lo sabías?"

"Claro…" le dijo levantando la comisura derecha de sus labios y largando aire. "… soy la diosa del amor ¿no lo recuerdas?" la rubia de odangos asintió, aunque su cara expresaba el deseo de salir de allí lo antes posible.

Usagi procedió a contarle a Minako – omitiendo ciertos detalles – y esta asentía, prestando atención, de a poco se le iba dibujando una sonrisa. Cuando la princesa terminó su relato, la venusiana saltó hacia su amiga y la abrazo muy fuerte.

"Hay Usagi-chan…" De repente, como si hubiera recordado algo, se detuvo en seco, se separo sutilmente de Usagi, y la miro confundida. "Hay… Usa, sabes que te apoyare en todo…" la mirada confundida de Mina, caló hondo en el corazón de Usagi, haciéndola estremecer de culpabilidad "… pero sabes que será difícil con las chicas…"

"Lo sé" dijo Usagi, dando media vuelta caminando por el pasillo de los cubículos, apoyo su frente en la fría pared. "Sé que no todos estarán de acuerdo…" Mina dio dos pasos hacia su princesa pero se detuvo al escucharla hablar "Pero de todas formas, deseo ser feliz Mina."

"Usagi…" parecía que lo único que salía de su boca, era el nombre de su amiga y princesa. "Después de todo lo que has sacrificado por nosotras… te lo mereces."

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, Makoto y Ami entraron y las vieron. Usagi se volteó un poco a ver, y Minako se había puesto un poco nerviosa.

"Usagi-chan" Dijo Ami mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la miraba detenidamente "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si Ami-chan…" le dijo mientras intentaba sonreír "Solo estaba un poco mareada."

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto Makoto atrás de Ami.

"Si chicas, de verdad, estoy bien."

"Vayamos a almorzar." Grito Minako, para salvar a Usagi de su situación. Las chicas asintieron y caminaron hacia el salón para buscar sus bento.

**U & S**

Taiki estaba esperando hace media hora. Miraba cada dos por tres el reloj de muñeca. Yaten en ese momento salió del baño con una toalla en el pelo, se paro al ver a su hermano.

"¿Todavía no despertó?" Pregunto Yaten divertido, mientras secaba su larga cabellera plateada.

"Hmmm" protestó Taiki, volvió a mirar su reloj. "Si no despierta en cinco minutos, le tirare un balde de agua fría, por flojo." Se quejo mientras movía su pie.

"Eso no me lo perderé por nada en el mundo." Dijo Yaten surcando en sus labios una sonrisa picara, mientras entraba al baño y dejaba la toalla. Se miró al espejo y se empezó a arreglar su cabellera para dejarla en su típica coleta baja.

"Seiya." Grito a la puerta Taiki y golpeteando.

"Ah, que, bombón." Dijo entre dormido el pelinegro.

"¡Vamos! Tenemos que ir a la escuela a inscribirnos." Volvió a gritar el peli castaño ya impaciente, Yaten salió del baño nuevamente, pero esta vez con un vestido simple color gris, y Taiki se llevo una mano a la frente.

"¿Qué?" dijo levantando los hombros con inocencia.

"Entre tú y Seiya, me van a terminar matando." Dijo apoyándose en la puerta resignado."SEIYAAAAA, si no te despiertas en este momento, entraré."

"Ya, ya." Grito el pelinegro. Taiki suspiro aliviado y miro a su hermana, la señalo "Y tú, vete a cambiar, no puedes ir así."

"Pero…" quiso replicar.

"No Healer, basta de comportarte así. Iremos a la escuela a inscribirnos y no puedes aparecerte así, así que vete a cambiar o me iré sin ustedes." Dijo caminando hacia la cocina. Healer frunció el ceño molesta. En ese momento, Seiya salía con un pantalón y el torso desnudo, rascándose la cabeza, miro a Healer.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" señalando la vestimenta. Healer se miro de arriba a abajo.

"Taiki dice que no puedo ir así a la escuela." Le dijo con las cejas juntas con los brazos en jarra.

Taiki desde la cocina había escuchado. "Yaten se olvida que somos famosos."

"Hay por dios, cállense." Se quejo Seiya poniéndose las manos en sus oídos. "Niña, ve a cambiarte y déjate de caprichos y tu Taiki…" lo miro desafiante. "… ¿Qué hay de desayunar?" Taiki se cayó al estilo anime.

Yaten refunfuño palabras ininteligibles mientras se metía al baño nuevamente. Taiki miro su reloj de pulsera. "Ya llevamos casi una hora de atraso. " Le mostro unos hotcackes, que el pelinegro lo tomo y se sentó a la mesa. "…asique apúrate."

"Di da voy daiki" contesto con la boca llena, y antes de que Seiya se molestara en pedir algo más, Taiki se adelanto y le dejo un vaso con jugo. "glacias" trago rápidamente y tomo un sorbo de jugo. Yaten salió del baño, esta vez, con su vestuario masculino.

"Ya estoy listo. "Dijo Yaten, pasándose la mano por el flequillo. Seiya se levanto de sopetón, dejando sorprendidos a sus hermanos.

"Termine." Exclamo, como los nenes chiquitos cuando terminan su comida. Corrió hacia su habitación y se cambio. Taiki tomó el plato y el vaso y los llevo al lava platos.

Diez minutos más tarde, salió de la habitación con una vestimenta simple, chaqueta roja, y pantalón de mezclilla color negro. Se metió al baño y se lavo los dientes. Yaten rodo los ojos al mismo tiempo que suspiraba y Taiki tomo su chaqueta color marrón. Seiya se hecho una última mirada en el espejo, mirándose los dientes y arreglando algunos mechones de pelo que quedaban sueltos. "Listo…" dijo Seiya saliendo con una sonrisa, sus hermanos se cayeron al suelo. "… ¿Nos vamos?"

**U & S**

La muchacha caminaba entre la multitud de alumnos esperando encontrar un lugar donde pudiera estar tranquila. Luego de dar vueltas, encontró un árbol solitario, tomo su bento, y empezó a comerlo.

Detrás del árbol, alguien la observaba, de a poco se fue acercando, pero Akane, más sagaz, y llevándose un puñado de arroz, hablo. "De verdad, que eres tonta." La muchacha que estaba detrás, aflojo sus brazos a sus costados y su cara cambio violentamente. Akane seguía comiendo, abrió los ojos y miro a la chica que se había asomado. "Si así quieres tomar de sorpresa a tus enemigos, aprende a disimular."

La chica zapateo en señal de protesta e hizo un puchero. Era una niña un poco más baja que Akane, su pelo era de color fucsia, largo, atado en una media cola, ojos celestes y grandes, de piel pálida, se cruzo de brazos como una niña pequeña a la que regañan. "Te gusta molestarme ¿no?"

"No seas chiquilina." Le regaño la pelinegra, despegando un poco la espalda del árbol y asustando a la ojiceleste, dejo el bento sobre su regazo, y rodo los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior y largando aire bruscamente. "Mira Us- digo, Mitsuki…" se autocorrigió. "… empieza a comportarte como una niña más grande, ya tienes 16 años, acuérdate lo que te decía mamá."

Mitsuki puchereo un poco mirando a su hermana. Camino pesadamente hasta la muchacha pelinegra y se aflojo, sentándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro, Akane tomo el cabello de la muchacha y lo empezó a acariciar, arrepintiéndose de todas sus palabras. "Extraño a papá y a mamá Ku." Le dijo con voz de melancolía.

"Lo sé, yo también los extraño." Cerró los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas. "Pero ya sabes… tenemos que estar aquí, hasta que todo pase…" miro a su hermana y le sonrió, para infundirle ánimos, Mitsuki se levanto mirando a la pelinegra.

"Ku…" su hermana, con delicadeza, le puso el dedo índice en los labios, y negó con la cabeza varias veces. "… lo siento." Dijo, sonrojándose, Akane le sonrió en ternura. "… ¿Los has visto?"

La pelinegra miro para todas la direcciones posibles y luego contesto. "A mamá…" le sonrió y Mitsuki también. "Pero recuerda las palabras de Setsuna."

"Si lo sé…" dijo Mitsuki revoleando los ojos y con un tono que a Akane no le gusto para nada.

"Mitsuki, te daría un buen golpe…" le reprendió. "… pero ya va a tocar la campana para volver a clases, asique, por nada del mundo, vayas a revelar tu nombre ¿está claro?" Mitsuki afirmo con un gran puchero, su hermana la abrazo, un poco y luego la soltó. "Ahora, ve a clases. Nos veremos a la salida."

"Si Akane…" dijo asintiendo y poniéndose de pie "nos vemos más tarde." Saludo con la mano a la pelinegra y corrió hacia quien sabe dónde. Akane suspiro, dejando caer su espalda al árbol y miró el cielo – _ojala que todo esto, pase rápido –. _Pensó.

**U & S**

**En Kinmoku.**

En el planeta de las flores doradas, estaba saliendo el satélite Maker. La princesa Kakyuu había abierto las cortinas de su morada. Con rastros de melancolía, miraba atentamente, como asomaba la esfera violeta, y se preguntaba, si sus queridas estrellas se encontraban bien. Ona, había tocado la puerta de la habitación. "Adelante" Dijo la joven princesa mientras miraba por su ventanal. La consejera real había ingresado y miro con preocupación a su soberana.

"Princesa…" la peli violeta estaba más cerca de Kakyuu, esta aun no se volteaba a ver a su amiga. "… _ellas_ están bien" le dijo, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

"Ona, ¿sabes? Tengo un mal presentimiento." Comento Kakyuu, con su voz pacifica pero denostando intranquilidad.

"Princesa, debe confiar en Serenity-hime" dijo Ona, apretando delicadamente el hombro. Kakyuu bajo la mirada al suelo, con una mano en su pecho y la otra la llevo a la mano de su amiga.

"Confió en ella…" dijo en un hilo de voz "pero hay algo que me sigue inquietando…"

En ese momento, Yun, el jefe de la guardia de Kinmoku, entro a la habitación de la princesa, haciendo voltear a las dos mujeres. "Princesa, es urgente." Dijo el guardián, la princesa se acerco al joven junto con Ona. Yun respiro hondo y hablo, irguiéndose. "Sentimos un movimiento extraño fuera de la atmosfera del planeta, creo que algo o alguien se está acercando." Kakyuu asintió.

"Vayan a los límites de la atmosfera, nadie entra ni sale sin consultarme antes." Dijo demostrando tranquilidad.

"Si su majestad." Dijo el guardián, reverencio y salió.

Kakyuu volteó a ver a su consejera. Ona, que estaba sorprendida, tomo la palabra esta vez. "¿Te referías a este tipo de presentimiento?"

"No lo sé… pero debemos estar alertas ante cualquier ataque" finalizo la pelirroja, volteando a encaminarse hacia la puerta y con Ona detrás de ella.

**U & S**

**En la Tierra.**

Los chicos ya habían ingresado a la preparatoria. Todas las miradas se posaban en los tres muchachos, a pesar de llevar lentes de sol, habían sido reconocidos de inmediato. Su representante les había indicado que no se movieran de su hogar hasta que ellos hayan sido promocionados, ya que aun no habían arreglado la grabación de un nuevo disco y tampoco algún recital, pero Taiki insistía en que debían estar ocupados en algo mientras esperaban a que algo se concretara oficialmente, claro que se llevarían un buen regaño de su representante Hiroto. La sala de informes, por suerte para los antaño Three Lights estaba vacío y la secretaria del director los había recibido de muy buena forma. Yaten estaba ajeno a todo ese papelerío que sabía hacer Taiki, en cambio Seiya, parecía que estaba ansioso por encontrar a su bombón.

La campana para la entrada a clases ya había sonado, asique el pelinegro se sintió un poco desilusionado en ese aspecto.

"Los hermanos Kou." Una mujer salía a la sala de espera, con una carpeta en la mano, miro a los tres muchachos, que se ponían de pie. "El director los espera" anuncio.

Los muchachos entraron al despacho del director, un hombre canoso, regordete y grandote los esperaba del otro lado del escritorio. En cuanto vio a los jóvenes entrar, se puso de pie para recibirlos, puso una de sus manos para estrechar la mano de los hermanos, y estos correspondieron al gesto. "Bienvenidos nuevamente a la Escuela Juuban…" hizo un ademan para que tomaran asiento.

"El placer es nuestro." Hablo Taiki por sus hermanos. El pelicastaño sentado en el medio, a su derecha Seiya y a su izquierda Yaten, que parecía aburrido, asique solo se arreglaba el flequillo. "Seguramente su secretaria ya le debe de haber informado de nuestra visita." Le comento Taiki con un aire maduro.

"Si… quieren volver a la preparatoria ¿verdad?" pregunto el director.

"Así es" asintió Taiki "¿Habrá algún problema que entremos a esta altura de clases?"

"Bueno…" dijo el hombre, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, con la mano en el mentón, Taiki aunque se mostraba seguro, jugaba con sus dedos en su regazo. "… el problema no es que ingresen a mitad de semestre, el problema es que en sus legajos, figura que tienen aprobada la materia "Historia Americana" que no es equivalente con la Historia Asiática, por lo tanto…"

"… ¿iremos a extraordinarios?" pregunto Taiki sobresaltándose de la silla e inclinándose al escritorio, a Seiya le estaba saliendo sudor de su frente y Yaten se había puesto de mal humor, frunciendo el entrecejo.

"Exactamente joven Taiki." Dijo el hombre con voz amargada, también inclinándose hacia el escritorio "Se que has sido la mejor puntuación en la escuela y no me gustaría que pasaras por esto…" miraba atentamente al más grande de los Kou "… pero las reglas del establecimiento, así lo indican…"

Taiki se acomodo en el asiento, Seiya y Yaten se lanzaron una mirada asesina con respecto a su hermano. "Pero mientras tanto, podremos cursar regularmente la materia… ¿Verdad?" pregunto nervioso.

"Taiki… hazme acordar de que te mate" le susurro Yaten solamente al pelicastaño. Taiki trago saliva, Seiya se sentía resignado a esto. Su hermano siempre era un genio en cuestiones de papelerío y ya lo había hecho la primera vez que habían estado en la Tierra.

"Claro que podrán, les daré esto…" dijo abriendo un cajón del escritorio, revolvió un poco los papeles de ahí y saco una lista, dejándola en frente de los chicos, antes de que Taiki tomara la lista, Yaten se la arrebato y miro curiosamente. "… allí hay un listado de alumnos que se ofrecen como tutores…" el hombre se volvió a inclinar hacia el escritorio y apoyo sus brazos en el. "… si necesitan uno, les recomiendo a Mizuno…"

"Asique…" susurro Taiki con la mano en el mentón "… Mizuno sigues siendo la mejor eh…"

"¿Ha dicho algo joven Taiki?" pregunto el director levantando una ceja.

"eh no, yo…etto…" dijo el pelicastaño moviendo las manos contrariando.

El director carraspeo, y Taiki se tranquilizo. "Está bien…" tomó unas hojas que había encima del escritorio y se las entrego a los chicos. "En realidad no es necesario que se inscriban, ya que sus vacantes, están disponibles aun…" los Kou se miraron entre ellos sonriéndose. "…Pero solo para hacerlo de forma protocolar, me gustaría, si fueran tan amables de llenar estos formularios…" Yaten, Taiki y Seiya tomaron las hojas para empezar a escribir. "… luego veremos con los extraordinarios, si en este semestre pasan Historia Asiática, al menos no estará en el programa de exámenes…" los chicos levantaron la cabeza y el director les sonrió.

Habiendo terminado de llenar el formulario, los tres Kou entregaron las hojas al hombre, este las recibió y las ojeo un poco. "Muy bien chicos, a partir de mañana ya pueden empezar las clases…"

"¿Cuál será nuestro salón?" pregunto ansiosamente Seiya, poniendo las manos en el escritorio, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Yaten y una reprobatoria de Taiki.

"Si quieren, puede volver a la sección "A", el grupo al que pertenecían anteriormente…"

"Claro que si…" respondió Seiya cortando las palabras del director, luego se dio cuenta de su abrupta interrupción y bajando la mirada, se disculpo "l-lo siento, señor Director."

"Joven Seiya…" el pelinegro lo miro. "… no se preocupe, ustedes ya tenían un grupo formado, asique es fácil de comprender…" el director le sonrió simpáticamente y Seiya suspiró aliviado. El hombre se puso de pie "… muy bien…" Los Kou lo imitaron. "… Ha sido un gusto volver a verlos y bienvenidos nuevamente a Juuban…" estrecho su mano con cada uno de los chicos.

"Muchas gracias." Respondieron los tres al unisonó.

**U & S**

Los chicos ya habían salido del despacho del director, Seiya caminaba un poco más atrás de sus hermanos y mirando hacia todos lados en busca de una cabellera dorada atada en dos odangos.

"Seiya" dijo Taiki dándose media vuelta, unos metros más adelante estaba Yaten que suspiro nuevamente ya cansado de la misma situación "hermano, ¿qué es lo que haces? " pregunto acercándose a él, Seiya lo miro distraído.

"Taiki" se escucho, el pelicastaño se dio media vuelta sorprendido y Seiya miro a través de su hermano mayor " ya, déjalo" dijo agitando su mano, se puso las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar, Taiki miro a su hermano pelinegro pero se guardo las palabras.

- _bombón, deseo verte pronto_ - pensó Seiya, dando una última mirada al lugar antes de llegar a la salida.

**U & S**

Usagi abrió grande los ojos, había tenido una sensación, como si alguien la estuviera llamando. Minako la había estado observado, no se dio cuenta que su compañera Akane también lo estaba haciendo pero con ella.

La pelinegra recordó como había conocido a Minako.

**-FlashBack-**

En la sala de recepción de la escuela de teatro, la muchacha estaba sentada esperando su turno para ser atendida, de repente vio a una chica rubia ingresar por el hall de entrada, paso por delante de ella y algo en la cabeza le hizo clic - ¿ _Sailor Venus ?_ - pensó mientras la veía pasar, la diosa del amor se acerco al mostrador y luego de un rato, se fue a sentar, mirando los asientos libres de la recepción, se dio cuenta que el asiento de la izquierda donde estaba la pelinegra estaba desocupado.

"Disculpa..." Dijo Mina, señalando el asiento, Akane miro en dirección donde la rubia le estaba indicando " ¿puedo sentarme ahí?" Pregunto.

El cerebro de Akane tardo en procesar la pregunta de Minako y luego, volviendo a la realidad, miro a la rubia y titubeo "claro, siéntate" le regalo una sonrisa que Minako la considero de forma familiar, asintió y se sentó, directamente se volteo hacia la muchacha y le mostro la mano en señal de querer estrecharla.

"Gracias, soy Mina Aino... "Dijo sonriente y la pelinegra estrecho su mano.

"Mucho gusto…." Mina la miro ladeando la cabeza y Akane reacciono. "A-akane… Daichi, Akane." Titubeo.

"Mucho gusto." Respondió Mina sonriéndole, miro fijo a los ojos de Akane, y por algún motivo de le hacía más familiar – _siento que la conozco –_ pensaba Mina. "… tu vienes a anotarte ¿cierto?" Akane asintió.

"si… de hecho, ayer vine a la ciudad y no estoy muy familiarizada…" comento la pelinegra. Minako se sentía en confianza con esa muchacha, le transmitía paz. Del bolsillo de su bolso, saco un papel y lápiz y empezó a escribir, la otra muchacha no comprendía porque esa repentina acción de Minako.

"Toma." Dijo la rubia, entregándole un bollo de papel, Akane lo tomo, lo abrió y volteo a ver a la diosa del amor con una sonrisa.

"Gra-gracias Minako."

"no hay de…"

"¿Quién sigue para la inscripción?" Pregunto la mujer de la recepción, de nombre Rudi.

Las chicas se miraron. "Bueno, es mi turno… luego… te escribo." Le devolvió otra sonrisa simpática y Mina asintió.

"Nos vemos Akane." Dijo la rubia levantando la mano, aun sentada en la sala de espera. Suspiro y apoyo su cabeza en la pared.

**-Fin Flashback-**

"Akane" Minako pasaba su mano por su cara, la pelinegra reacciono.

"¿Eh, que?" Pregunto sobresaltándose. En ese instante, Ami y Makoto llegaban junto a la rubia. Minako tenía sus cuadernos entre sus brazos.

"Ya termino la clase" le dijo la rubia sonriendo. Usagi había terminado de guardar sus útiles, se volteo y vio a sus amigas delante de la pelinegra y se acerco a ellas. En cuanto los ojos de Akane y de Usagi se cruzaron, sintieron una atracción demasiado cercana.  
Minako y las chicas se dieron cuenta de este cruce.

"Ho-hola" dijo Usagi, inclinándose hacia a Akane, esta inmediatamente se puso de pie, sonrojada por la pena y le correspondió al saludo.

Entonces Minako reacciono y decidió ser la intermediaria. "Lo siento, no las he presentado" Usagi y Akane aun se seguían mirando. Mina carraspeo y estas dos voltearon a verla. "Akane, ella es Usagi, mi mejor amiga"

"Mucho gusto" dijo Usagi acercando su mano para estrecharla, en eso, las dos sintieron una conexión única.

"Ellas son Makoto y Ami" dijo Minako señalando a cada una pero Akane parecía ignorar las palabras de la rubia, luego salió de su trance y se volteo a saludarlas aun con la sensación que le había dejado Usagi, al ver a Makoto y a Ami, algo paso por su mente - _Sailor Mercury y Sailor Júpiter... Entonces Usagi es..._- " y ella es Akane, mi compañera de teatro" aclaro Mina, señalándola.

"Oh mucho gusto" exclamo Makoto acercándose a estrecharle la mano.

"También el mío" dijo Ami.

Akane se levanto de su asiento, para también estrechar su mano ante la atenta mirada de Usagi. "el gusto también es mío…" paso su mirada por Usagi y luego por la de Mina "… tienes un lindo grupo de amigas."

"O-ojala que seamos grandes amigas" Dijo Usagi sorprendiendo a la chicas.

"S-si…" dijo Akane distraídamente.

"Ehm chicas… vayamos a almorzar." Dijo Minako, llamando la atención de las presentes. Todas asintieron y salieron al patio a disfrutar de su almuerzo.

Desde lejos unas siluetas estaban detrás de unos arbustos.

"¿No creen que deberíamos hacer algo?" pregunto una chica de pelo oscuro y largo, otra chica rubia de pelo largo, le respondió, mientras miraban a los alumnos de la escuela.

"Nergal, Nosferatu dijo que aun no debemos atacar…"

"Esa Nosferatu…" dijo entre dientes la pelinegra.

"Oye…" la detuvo una tercera chica de cabello corto azul "Ten paciencia" la miro seriamente, frunciendo las cejas.

Nergal volvió a mirar a los alumnos y miro a sus compañeras.

"Solo aguanta un poco más…" dijo una cuarta voz detrás de ella, de pelo castaño. Nergal apretó su puño con fuerza.

"Lo haré…" dijo entre dientes, mirando a un grupo de estudiantes pasar.

**U & S**

Los Kou habían llegado a su departamento, Yaten se tiro sobre el sillón, mientras que Taiki se sentaba en la mesa y tomaba su laptop para empezar a escribir. Seiya se apoyo sobre la barra de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, pensando en toda y a la vez en nada.

"No hay nada, no hay nada…" decía Yaten mientras cambiaba de canal, tirado relajadamente por todo el sofá.

Taiki tecleaba en su la laptop. "Maldición…" empezó a hablar y a protestar. "Tendremos que ir a extraordinarios…"

"Y eso que el genio, eras tú…" dijo Yaten en tono burlón, miro por un segundo a su hermano y volvió su vista a la televisión. "Se suponía que tú eras el encargado de arreglar todo este asunto."

"No sabía que esto podía salir mal…" dijo Taiki con una gota en la cabeza, conteniendo su enojo. Seiya se mantenía al margen.

"no sabías, pero ahora lo sabes…" exclamo el peliplateado incorporándose del sofá. "Y mira ahora, por poner en los legajos que hemos cursado historia americana…" se quejaba mientras movía los brazos. "… ahora tendremos que ir a extraordinarios." Taiki cerraba los ojos con fuerza, entonces fue ahí que Seiya se preocupo más por la reacción de su hermano.

"Yaten…" le llamo Seiya, su hermano lo miro ofendido. "Creo que fue suficiente. Taiki hizo su mejor esfuerzo."

Yaten quiso replicar, pero abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos como un niño caprichoso. Se levanto del sofá, aflojando el control remoto de la mano y se fue directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta bruscamente. Seiya rodo los ojos y Taiki apoyo sus codos en la mesa, para dejar descansar su cabeza entre sus manos.

"No te preocupes por eso Taiki." Dijo el pelinegro poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, Taiki lo miro extrañado, Seiya le sonrió. "Hablaremos con Mizuno-san para que nos ayude…"

"Seiya…" dijo Taiki, se sentía mal con su hermano, porque a pesar de que se preocupaba por él y lo regañaba por buscar a Tsukino-san, Seiya lo defendía. "… ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Porque se lo que te esfuerzas por nosotros…" le dijo Seiya con una sonrisa sincera, se irguió y fue a la cocina a abrir la heladera y "...Taiki, no hay comida." Dijo, cerrando la heladera.

Al pelicastaño le salió una gotita en la cabeza. Se puso de pie y miro a su hermano "Entonces iré a comprar los víveres." Se dirigió hacia la puerta y miro por última vez a su hermano. "Gracias…Seiya." El pelinegro le sonrió y Taiki salió del departamento.

**U & S**

Usagi y sus amigas habían llegado hasta la salida de la escuela, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, Akane caminaba un poco más atrás de ellas, Mitsuki se le sumo corriendo a ella.

"Espera Akane…" decía la pelifucsia mientras corría. Akane se volteo a verla, al igual que las chicas. Apoyo las manos en sus rodillas para recuperar un poco de aire. "… ¿no… pensabas… esperarme?" le pregunto dificultosamente.

"Lo siento." Dijo la pelinegra, se volteo a ver a las chicas, mientras señalaba a ver a su hermana. "Mitsuki, ellas son mis compañeras de clase…" fue señalando a cada una "… Minako-chan, Makoto-chan, Ami-chan y Usagi-chan." La joven se fue inclinando a cada una en señal de saludo, hasta que vio a Usagi y algo en ella se removió en su interior. Las chicas correspondieron al saludo de igual forma.

"Akane…" Mitsuki miro a su hermana "… ¿n-nos vamos?" pregunto titubeante, y la tomo del brazo con fuerza.

"Etto…ah emm…" fulmino con la mirada a su hermana. "… chicas, tenemos que irnos." Las chicas la miraron desconcertadas a las dos jóvenes.

"Pero… ¿nos vemos mañana verdad?" Pregunto Minako preocupada.

"Claro que si" sonrió y Mitsuki la jalo para que se fueran de ahí. Con la mano saludo al resto pero le dio una última mirada a Usagi.

**U & S**

"¡Oye! Pero ¿Qué eres loca?" le reprendió Akane en una esquina. Mitsuki miro para todos lados.

"Baja la voz" la pelinegra se tapo la boca con cara culpable. Mitsuki la tomo de los hombros. "Es peligroso que andes cerca de ellas… ya sabes lo que dijo Sailor Plu—"

"—Ya sé lo que dijo" respondió Akane soltándose bruscamente y los brazos en jarra. "Pero es inevitable, ella dijo que podía pasar esto." Se volteo hacia la pared.

**U & S**

"¿vieron eso?" pregunto Minako señalando hacia a algún lugar.

"Si Mina-chan" dijo Ami acomodándose los lentes.

Makoto tenía las manos en la cintura. "Fue raro…"

Usagi seguía mirando por donde se habían ido esas dos chicas, se había quedado con la sensación de que las conocía de algún lugar, o algo más familiar. "Usagi" canturreo Minako, pasando la mano frente a sus ojos. La princesa de la luna tardo segundos en reaccionar, y sintió que el maletín le vibraba, se sobresalto asustando a sus amigas y tomo su celular del maletín.  
_"bombón, luego de la escuela… ¿quieres pasear un rato por el parque?" _Usagi se sonrojó y sus amigas, de curiosas, se asomaron a ver qué era lo que veía la rubia en la pantalla, en eso, la princesa tapo celosamente la pantalla, llevándolo a su pecho.

"Usagi-chan ¿nos ocultas algo?" pregunto Minako, Makoto a su lado asintió, cruzada de brazos y con miradas inquisidoras. A Ami le había salido una gota en la cabeza.

"Eso..." exclamo Makoto. "Te sonrojaste…" su mirada cambio a una de picardía, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo haciendo que Usagi se vaya hacia atrás.

Minako entonces recordó lo que su amiga le había contado y sus facciones se suavizaron en una mirada comprensiva. "oh…" salió de los labios de la rubia, la pelicastaña y Ami la miraron desencajadas y Usagi no supo si agradecerle o arrojarle el maletín por la cabeza.

"L-lo siento, tengo que irme." Dijo nerviosamente, se alejo a grandes pasos hasta quedar a una distancia acorde a la situación y corrió lo más rápido que sus pies le dieron.

"Usagi, espera… ¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Makoto, levantando el brazo a la altura de sus hombros. Miro a Mina nuevamente "¿Qué sabes tú, que nosotras no?" su voz le mostraba seriedad y con el ceño fruncido interrogo.

Minako miro al piso y suspiro, sabía que no escaparía del interrogatorio de sus amigas, y aun estaba salvada de que Rei no haya presenciado tal hecho, hubiera sido peor.

**U & S**

**Kinmoku.**

Una luz dorada había llegado a los jardines rojizos de Kinmoku, los guardias reales, estaban en posición de ataque. La princesa Kakyuu corrió desde el palacio, junto con su consejera. Ella conocía esa presencia, esa energía imponente. Una silueta cayó bruscamente, y antes de que la guardia decidiera atacar, Kakyuu intervino. "Esperen…" dijo, sus guardias se hicieron a un lado, sin bajar la guardia.

"Pero princesa" quiso detenerla Yun, pero Kakyuu se impuso con un gesto que al jefe de la guardia le dio escalofríos, asintió y se corrió para darle lugar a pasar.

Una mujer, de cabello rubio, con las puntas desgastadas en rojizo, con un fuku dorado resplandeciente, yacía en el suelo kinmokiano, la mujer maltrecha, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, la pelirroja se asusto y se puso a un lado de la Sailor Scout, en ese momento recordó la plática con Pluto y la visión de Hotaru, temiendo que se esté cumpliendo, aunque por otro lado, agradecía que las Sailor Starlights no estuviesen en el planeta. "Galaxia..." Dijo la mujer llevándose una mano a la boca asombrada. Ona también se había puesto a un lado de la senshi, pero frente a su princesa, para sostenerle la cabeza y poder verle mejor. Con delicadeza, Kakyuu corrió algunos mechones de pelo de la cara de galaxia "¿qué te ha sucedido?".

"La galaxia... cof..." Tocio, e intento hablar "el universo... está en peligro" luego de eso, ella se desmayo, Kakyuu miro a Yun.

"Rápido, atiéndala enseguida."

"Si su majestad" dijo Yun asintiendo, uno de los guardias se acerco y tomo a la mujer en brazos, para dirigirse al palacio, detrás Kakyuu y Ona y escoltados por el resto de la guardia.

**U & S**

**Tierra.**

Michiru miraba por la ventana de su habitación. Seguía en shock por las imágenes que había visto en su espejo. Haruka había entrado a la habitación viendo la espalda de su compañera. Claramente se había dado cuenta que estaba preocupada por algo.

"Haruka" susurro entrecortadamente Michiru temblando, a punto de llorar.

"Michiru" la rubia arena se acerco hasta quedar detrás de ella, la abrazo por la espalda, apoyo su mejilla en la de ella cariñosamente y la aguamarina, aflojo su temblor al sentir el contacto con su amante. "Tienes que relajarte" le hablo suavemente en el oído. Michiru no volteaba a ver aun, pero eso basto para que una pequeña lágrima se le escapara, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La guardiana del viento llevo la cabeza de su amada con su mano hacia su hombro. "confía en la princesa… "

"Tengo miedo" dijo la aguamarina tiritando, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Haruka. La rubia le acaricio el pelo tiernamente y Michiru cerraba los ojos, aunque las imágenes de su espejo se reproducían constantemente en su mente.

"Ahora nuestra misión es protegerla, Michiru…" Le dijo firmemente Haruka, aunque a la rubia le removía todo su ser ver a su pareja de esa forma, debía ser la más fuerte y no mostrar debilidad. Michiru se separo un poco de Haruka para mirarla a los ojos, la rubia se sonrojo un poco, y la de cabellos aguamarina le sonrió, de a poco la distancia entre ellas se acorto y se dieron un profundo y tierno beso en los labios. Se separaron de a poco y se volvieron a mirar.

"Haruka…" dijo Michiru, mientras le tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y miraba los orbes azules de su compañera, haciéndola estremecer. "… prométeme, que pase lo que pase, siempre estarás a mi lado."

"Te seguiría incluso hasta el mismo infierno." Le respondió sin titubear y con seguridad, separando una de sus manos para secar el resto de lagrimas que tenia Michiru en sus mejillas.

"Gracias." Le respondió la guardiana de las profundidades marinas, se acerco a darle un beso en la mejilla de Haruka, haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente. Se volvió a separar y conectaron sus miradas nuevamente. "vayamos a tomar un té y luego, a la casa de esa niña."

Haruka sonrió de costado. "¿Celosa?" le dijo arrogante.

"¡cómo crees!" le dijo burlonamente Michiru con una sonrisa irónica. "Sé lo que significa para ti Usagi-san."

"Tú y ella son lo más importante en este momento." Dijo la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos. Haruka podía jurar que incluso sintió sonreír a Michiru y que sabría las siguientes líneas salir de su compañera.

"Pues, ella es tu princesa…" empezó a decir mientras se ponía de pie, pero Haruka la interrumpió, aun de espalda.

"Pero tú eres más que importante para mí." Le respondió segura.

"Oh, eso ya lo sé…" le dijo Michiru, con las manos en la cintura "… pero la princesa es mucho más para ti que solo una misión."

Golpe bajo. Eso sintió Haruka en ese instante, se contuvo de responderle, porque sabía que generaría alguna discusión y la situación no lo ameritaba en ese entonces. "Te espero en el living." Concluyo la rubia, tomando el picaporte de la puerta y saliendo de la habitación. Michiru seguía sonriendo, movió la cabeza negando y sabiendo que le había dado a Haruka donde más le dolía. Su princesa.

**U & S**

Se detuvo frente al edificio que ella bien conocía. Dudo unas cuantas veces en entrar hasta que se decidió. El hombre de la portería estaba dormido, asique se mando directamente al ascensor, la puerta se abrió ante ella y se cerró a penas puso un pie dentro, presiono el botón que la llevaría al piso indicado. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso 5, las puertas se abrieron y salió de allí hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento. Acerco el dedo al timbre, y dudo nuevamente si debía tocar el timbre o no.

– _Hazlo ahora… - _pensó y clavo el dedo índice en el botón del timbre.

– Din dong – se oyó desde adentro. Yaten, en su forma femenina se estaba secando el cabello. – din dong – nuevamente sonó. "¿Qué no hay nadie aquí para abrir la puerta?" protesto. Un timbrado más y Yaten azoto la puerta del baño, mirando para todos lados buscando algún rastro de sus hermanos, pero ninguno estaba allí. "Aish, ni modo, iré yo." Sin importar como estaba, con un vestido simple tipo strapless y el pelo mojado y suelto, Healer llego hasta la puerta y la abrió. "¿Qué rayos…?" no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se sorprendió de quien estaba del otro lado.

Usagi miro de arriba abajo a Healer y luego se sonrojo al darse cuenta que estaba en su forma femenina. Healer también sintió pena, y miro al suelo. "L-lo siento." Dijo Usagi agarrándose las manos. "V-vengo a ver a Seiya."

La peliplateada se hizo a un lado, dando a entender, sin palabras, que ingresara al departamento. La princesa ingreso, aun sonrojada, y Healer cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Paso por su lado sin darse la vuelta y hablo mientras caminaba. "Iré a ver si se encuentra, si quieres, siéntate." Le dijo con un tono neutral.

"Arigato" le respondió Usagi, mirando el living del departamento. Healer camino hasta la puerta de Seiya y golpeo un par de veces sin respuesta, una vena de su frente asomo y entro. Seiya estaba con los auriculares puestos, moviendo la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, haciendo gestos con los dedos, como si estuviera tocando una guitarra invisible y cantando de forma ininteligible. La muchacha se acerco hacia su hermano y arranco los auriculares de sus oídos, sobresaltando al pelinegro.

"Oye tonto, tienes visitas." Le dijo fastidiada. Seiya frunció el ceño.

"Pero yo no esperaba visitas." Le dijo incorporándose en la cama.

"Pues si… y ¡Oh sorpresa! Tu Odango está en el living" le dijo moviendo las manos y con un tono de voz burlón. Seiya se miro de arriba abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba vestido de entre casa. Miro a su hermana que se encontraba golpeteando el pie hacia el piso.

"¿ahora me dices?" le pregunto el pelinegro poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y buscando ropa en su placar.

"Dah…" utilizando el mismo tono de voz burlón, como dando a entender lo obvio.

Entonces Seiya se detuvo, dándose cuenta de algo. "¿Y así la recibiste?" le pregunto señalándola y Healer abrió mucho los ojos, luego volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Y cómo quieres que la reciba, si no tuve tiempo de transformarme?" se dio media vuelta caminando hasta la puerta, la abrió y se volteo a ver a su hermano. "iré a atender a tu visita.· concluyo, saliendo de la habitación. Seiya suspiro y decidió a cambiarse.

Usagi vio la silueta de Healer llegando al comedor, y esta, en cuanto llego al living miro a la rubia que aun se encontraba de pie. Por algún motivo desconocido le sonrió y camino hacia la cocina, Usagi la siguió con la mirada.

"Perdón por mis malos modales." Empezó a decir Healer, mientras sacaba algo de jugo y suspiro al darse cuenta que no había algo de comer. "Lo siento, nos mudamos ayer y no tenemos víveres." Dijo volteando a verla, la rubia se acerco a Healer.

"No te molestes." Le dijo Usagi, la peliplateada la miro confusa. La rubia de su maletín saco una bolsa y se la mostro a la muchacha. "Yo traje galletas." Y le sonrió. Healer asintió, también sonriendo y las dos caminaron hacia la mesa.

"Seiya vendrá en un momento, ¿Quieres jugo?" le pregunto, mientras tomaba la jarra y vertía en los vasos el liquido. Usagi asintió y Healer le dejo el vaso enfrente, mientras la rubia abría la bolsa de galletas y la dejaba en el centro de la mesa. La peliplateada se sentó pesadamente en la mesa, apoyo los brazos mientras la miraba, se sonrojo nuevamente. "Y no te asustes por mi… mi…" le dijo avergonzada.

"Oh, si es por eso, que no te de pena." Restándole importancia al asunto.

Healer se sorprendió por la comprensión de Usagi, aunque si hubiera sido otra persona, jamás, ni siquiera se hubiera querido justificar ni mucho menos, disculparse. Ahora podía entender por qué su hermano se había enamorado de ella. Fue por su forma de comprender a las personas sin juzgar y aceptándolas tal y como son. A la peliplateada se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa."Gra-gracias, Usagi-san" dijo chocando sus esmeraldas con los celestiales. Estiro el brazo y tomo una galleta de la bolsita que había traído Usagi, se la llevo a la boca y la mastico, saboreándola.

"No tienes nada que agradecer" le respondió la rubia, imitando el mismo gesto para tomar una galletita. "Y por favor..." Agrego dulcemente, sorprendiendo a la muchacha, mirándola fijamente "trátame con más familiaridad" las cejas de Healer se deformaron.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto, con la mano encima de otra galleta.

"Solo dime Usagi, por favor " respondió la rubia matando, literalmente, a otra galleta.

"De acuerdo" dijo Healer curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, y decidida a comer esa galleta que estuvo a punto de agarrar "mmm, a propósito" Agrego "estas galletas son riquísimas."

La rubia mientras masticaba "hmmm shi, lash isho Mako-chan" respondió con la boca llena, trago con brusquedad, Healer abría mucho los ojos, esa chica sí que tenía ganas de comer y sin atragantarse.

"Si que cocina rico, Seiya tenía razón con respecto a Makoto." Dijo terminando de tragar el último pedazo de su mano. Miro su reloj de muñeca y se levanto, ante la confusa mirada de la rubia. "L-lo siento, es que debo peinarme." Le dijo.

"Ha-hai" le respondió la rubia con la boca aun más llena de comida. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Seiya se abrió, y la peliplateada se volteo a ver.

"Odango…" dijo Seiya llegando al living, sonrió tan arrogante, que a Usagi el corazón le acelero a mil por hora y su sonrojo se hizo ver violentamente. Healer se sintió de más en ese momento.

"Voy a peinarme." Y se fue hacia el baño.

El pelinegro se acerco hasta la mesa frente a Usagi, le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente. "Seiya…" dijo la rubia sonrojada.

"Odango, creí que estarías en la escuela." Dijo el pelinegro mientras se incorporaba y se disponía a tomar asiento al lado de la princesa lunar.

Sonrojo nuevamente y mariposas revoloteando en su interior, mientras sentía la cercanía del pelinegro, jamás había pensado en todo lo que podía sentir teniendo al muchacho cerca. "Y-yo…" a Usagi le volvió el atraganto de palabras en su garganta, su cerebro, por otro lado, parecía conspirar en su contra, al no poder ordenar sus ideas.

"Bombón ¿te sientes bien?" pregunto Seiya preocupado, acercándose a su rostro, Usagi podía sentir el aire que largaba de la nariz y su cara paso de roja a morada.

Usagi volteo su rostro, fijando apenas sus ojos en los zafiros, se quedo sin aliento al ver casi encima de su rostro a Seiya. "Seiya… yo…" empezó a balbucear, de repente reacciono y con sus manos, lo alejo un poco de ella, frunciendo el ceño "¿Qué haces, Seiya-baka?"

"¡Oye! Pero recién estabas morada…" su mirada se volvió picara, sonriendo de costado y levantando la ceja derecha "… acaso ¿Te pongo nerviosa?"

Usagi se hizo hacia atrás "¿Pero quién te crees, bobo?"

"Ah, te pongo nerviosa, te pongo nerviosa…" empezó a cantar.

"Seiya…" dijo Usagi con sonrojo en las mejillas, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, mientras Seiya seguía cantando. "Oye… Seiya"

"Admítelo bombón, te pones de los pelos cuando estoy cerca." Le guiño un ojo y Usagi estalló.

"Tienes el ego más grande del universo, solo porque eres un poco guapo, ya te la crees de impunidad para hacer lo que quieras conmigo, porque tu…" su boca fue acallada por los labios de Seiya, su sonrojo jamás la abandono, se aflojo a medida que el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo, un beso dulce y tierno, con sabor a… ¿amor? Usagi no pensaba en ese momento, por que los labios de Seiya la anularon la razón completamente, aunque también debía admitir que el pelinegro le hacía sentir toda esa mezcla de sensaciones. Seiya, con una de sus manos, la tomo del cuello, y con la otra, acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente.

Desde el pasillo, Healer había observado todo, apoyada en la pared, sonrió. "Asique… por eso estabas de tan buen humor… hermanito." Susurro para sí misma y se dirigió a su habitación.

Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, y ahí fue que Usagi, se sintió apenada. "Seiya, esta Healer cerca…" dijo por lo bajo, señalando hacia el pasillo.

"Oh vamos, Healer tarda mucho tiempo en el baño, no creo que venga." Le contesto el pelinegro sonriendo.

"Recuerda que tu y yo, hemos hablado sobre esto." Le dijo suspirando.

"Tienes razón." Su voz tenía un color a decepción. "Muy bien…" se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano, Odango lo miro extrañada. "Vamos a pasear un rato."

"E-está bien." Respondió la rubia tomando la mano de Seiya y poniéndose de pie, el pelinegro la jalo hacia a él y en un rápido movimiento la tomo de la cintura, quedando sus narices rozando.

"Seiya" apareció Healer y fingió sorpresa y confusión, los dos se paralizaron. Usagi se deshizo del agarre del muchacho y se sonrojo, Seiya al mismo tiempo y mirando al suelo. La peliplateada por dentro se desgarraba de la risa, pero tenía que ocultarlo. "¿Qué hacen?"

"Etto…" quiso hablar Usagi."

"Estaba molestando a Odango." Dijo Seiya rascándose la cabeza. Healer con la mirada le dijo que no le creía ni un poquito. Tomo de la mano a la rubia "Nosotros tenemos que irnos." El pelinegro tomo el maletín de Usagi que estaba reposando en la pared al lado de la puerta del departamento, abrió la puerta y a los tirones, saco a la muchacha de ahí.

"Espera…" dijo Healer, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado detrás de ellos. Se rio moviendo la cabeza negativamente. "yo solo quería preguntar, en que andaban ustedes dos. En fin." Dijo levantando los hombros, camino hasta el sofá, tomo el control, se dejo caer y prendió la tele.

**U & S**

Usagi y Seiya salieron del edificio casi corriendo. "Espera Seiya" dijo con dificultad Usagi, deteniendo sus pasos y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

"Lo siento bombón, pero Healer apareció y…" se quedo callado cuando vio a Usagi incorporándose. "¿Te siente bien? Te pido que me disculpes si te hice pasar un mal momento, yo no quería…" el dedo índice de la rubia lo cayo.

"No importa Seiya… sé que no fue tu intención y te lo agradezco." Seiya le sonrió y asintió. "¿A dónde vamos?"Pregunto la rubia, mientras los dos empezaban a caminar.

"Vayamos al parque" contesto el pelinegro sonriéndole.

"Si si, vayamos" grito entusiasmada Usagi, sacándole una carcajada a Seiya. El pelinegro se tentó de tomarle la mano, pero recordó que no debía meterle presión, asique sería paciente y la esperaría.

"Con que eso se tramaba Usagi ¿ne?" dijo Makoto espiando desde un árbol en la cuadra de enfrente junto con Rei. Mina tenía una mano en su frente, apenada. Ami cruzada de brazos.

"Usagi tonta" dijo Rei colorada "que envidia, esta con el guapo de Seiya"

"Chicas, les dije que era una mala idea seguirla" menciono Mina.

Rei se volteo a verla, endureciendo sus facciones "tú cállate que le andabas cubriendo."

"Pero tal vez ella no quería decirlo" acoto Ami, mirando a las muchachas.

"Vamos chicas, se dirigen hacía el parque." Dijo Makoto, saliendo detrás del árbol y caminando en dirección hacia el parque, las chicas la siguieron.

"Mira Haruka" dijo Michiru, mientras caminaba del brazo con la rubia "¿Esas no son las chicas?"

Haruka bajo un poco los lentes, entrecerrando los ojos y enfoco su hacia donde Michiru le estaba señalando. "Es cierto, esas niñas… ¿en qué andarán?"

La aguamarina se rio. "Seguramente que siguiendo chicos"

"Cabeza de bombón no está con ellas" comento enojada Haruka con una vena en la frente. "Son descuidadas, les pedí que la protegieran" Michiru se sintió culpable de repente por reírse de esa forma. Haruka tironeo de su brazo "vamos a seguirlas." Dijo mientras la arrastraba.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola ¿les gusto? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Criticas?… serán bienvenidas.

Disculpen mi atraso, pero este capítulo me llevo una semana completa escribirlo, entre facultad, tiempo, inspiración… ya lo explique más arriba

**Quiero darles un adelanto: El próximo capítulo se está escribiendo… y se llamara "La cita"**

Tengan paciencia por favor y no me maten xD no estimaré fechas, pero creo que la semana que viene estará listo.

Gracias por los follows, favorites, a las que leen anónimamente y a las que dejan review. Se tiene totalmente en cuenta y se valora.

**Rogue85; Mara; Lili; Yuuki Miaka-chan; Talantia; Tatily; Demencia. Y a los guest que no llegan u.u ¡Muchas gracias por sus palabras amigas!**

Sin sus comentarios, yo no tendría las mismas ganas de escribir y continuar esta historia.

Capítulo dedicado a mi mano derecha, Demencia y a mi mano izquierda Rogue85 que siempre me están encima (:

Y cómo lo dije el chapter anterior, cambiara el rated de **T** a **M**. La cuestión es obvia.

Abrazos y besos amigas/os.

**PaulaLunatica.**


	10. Capítulo IX: La cita (improvisada)

**Los personajes de Sailor de Moon, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

* * *

"_**Nuestra misión en la tierra es descubrir nuestro propio camino. Nunca seremos felices si vivimos un tipo de vida ideado por otra persona." (James Van Praagh)**_

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

"**La cita (improvisada)"**

* * *

Seiya y Usagi caminaron hacia al parque, el pelinegro detecto que alguien los estaba siguiendo y no quiso alertar a la rubia. Se freno de repente mirando sobre su hombro y Usagi se detuvo. "¿Seiya…?" dijo parpadeando confundida, mirando hacia él. "¿Sucede algo?"

"No, Odango." – _Tengo que pensar algo rápido antes de que se dé cuenta – _pensó. Usagi aun estaba a la espera de una respuesta. A unos metros de ellos dos, se encontraba el parque de diversiones, y a Seiya se le encendió la lamparita – _Parque, pagar entrada y demasiadas personas… - _sus ojos se abrieron y sonrió - _¡Perfecto! – _"Mira Bombón…" dijo señalando al parque. La rubia abrió grande los ojos.

"Si" dijo saltando de la felicidad "vayamos" sin darse cuenta, tomo del brazo al pelinegro, mientras caminaban hacia al parque.

"¿A dónde se fueron?" pregunto Rei escondida detrás de una banca de la calle.

"Los perdimos" exclamo Makoto frustrada y con sudor en la frente.

"Chicas, mejor, vayamos no." Dijo Ami al lado de Makoto. Minako estaba apartada del grupo.

"No es lindo andar viendo lo que no les incumbe" Minako se sonrojo pero la mirada amenazante del otro lado, le hizo saber que no debía decir nada.

"Pero si nosotras…" Rei volteándose y abriendo grande los ojos al ver a su interlocutor.

"Rei, ¿Qué suc…?" la pregunta de Makoto se vio cortada por la mirada fulminante que la miraban insistentemente. Ami aun callada, examino de arriba abajo a la persona que había irrumpido el espionaje… claro, de Rei y Makoto.

"¿Ya-Yaten?" dijo, entrecerrando los ojos para observarla mejor, el resto hizo lo mismo y con el ceño fruncido. Estructura flácida, pero no en exageración, muslos torneados, nalgas levantadas, cintura formada, caderas definidas, incluso se notaba con el traje encima, y por último, senos medianos y levantados… esperen… ¿senos?

Minako se atrevió entonces a hablar, con el dedo índice "He-Healer…" sus cejas se movieron en un rápido movimiento, sonrojo naciendo en sus mejillas "¿Po-porque… e-estas así?" tartamudeo.

Healer o, Yaten, rodo los ojos en blanco y se acomodo el cabello torpemente con las manos. "solo que las vi siguiendo a Seiya y a Usagi y creo que es de mala educación, lo que hacen" dijo acusadoramente con el dedo índice. Frunció el ceño, divertida.

A Rei y a Makoto les dio coraje el trato de la peli plateada, pero en cambio Mina respaldo sus palabras, aun cuando sabía que podía ponerse en contra de sus amigas. "Ella tiene razón" las demás dieron una mirada que decía de todo, menos que la querían.

Minako intento no sentirse intimidada por sus amigas. A Healer le daba lo mismo. "Miren niñas…" en un tono de superioridad, Rei se estaba conteniendo de saltarle directo a la yugular. "… dejen en paz a su princesa." Enfatizo y sonrió de lado "ella tendrá sus motivos de por qué no les ha contado nada."

"¿qué es lo que sabes?" Pregunto Rei inquisidora mente.

Yaten sonrió arrogante, se volteó, su pelo acompañándola en el proceso mientras caminaba.

"Oye, espera…" gimió Rei intentando correr detrás de ella.

"Creo que ella tiene razón" dijo Ami de brazos cruzados. Makoto y Rei la querían asesinar con la mirada.

"Hola preciosas" esta vez, su voz no sonaba tan simpática como siempre, más bien, interrogante. Fue ahí que todas empezaron a temblar y se miraron entre ellas tragando saliva.

"Ha-Haruka-san" dijo Minako más violeta que roja.

Michiru para apaciguar la tensión, hablo. "Muchachas las vimos por la calle y…" de reojo miro a Haruka que llevaba el ceño fruncido. "… nos preguntábamos ¿Dónde se encuentra Usagi-chan?"

"Etto… Usagi esta… esta..." titubeaba Minako mirando a las dos Outers.

"Usagi se fue a pasear con, con… una amiga" tiro y por primera vez, salvaguardando en parte a Seiya, por su salud física y a Usagi, la peliazul Ami Mizuno. Mentalmente las chicas se preguntaban – ¿_Ami? ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? _– y tantas otras interrogantes que no cabían en la lógica de cada una. Haruka en cambio, no creía absolutamente nada de nada.

**U & S**

Seiya volteó a ver a Usagi, esta sonreía. Hacían la cola para comer, antes de disfrutar de los juegos. En realidad Seiya le dijo a la rubia que sería mala idea, pero esta insistió en que tenía hambre y como al pelinegro le podía más que otra cosa su rubio tormento, pues… a darle el gusto.

"¿De qué lo quieres bombón?" pregunto Seiya, Usagi volteo a ver al pelinegro, sonrojada por comérselo con la mirada. Seiya levanto una ceja y suspiro al aire. "La hamburguesa… ¿de que la quieres?" – _Aaaaahhhh _– salió de la boca de Usagi, entendiendo. Seiya se llevo una mano a la frente.

Usagi puso su dedo índice en su boca. "Am, pues… con cátsup y queso" dijo con un tono de voz, deseando esa rica hamburguesa y sonriéndole simpáticamente. Seiya sonrió. No le molestaba malcriarla de esa forma como a una niña pequeña. Una pareja delante de ellos tomo su pedido, y ellos dos avanzaron.

"¿Qué van a llevar?" hablo la chica detrás del mostrador, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, parpadeo y miro fijo a Seiya. El muchacho se sintió intimidado. Entonces la muchacha pareció reaccionar y se sonrojo. "S-Seiya Kou" dijo la vendedora detrás del puesto y el pelinegro trago saliva nerviosamente.

Usagi que estaba a su lado, vio con mucha atención la escena, entrecerró los ojos clavando su mirada en la vendedora de puestos de hamburguesa. La rubia carraspeo y los ojos de la muchacha pasaron de Seiya a Usagi. Pensó que podría ser la novia, pero Seiya Kou, el cantante de Three Lights, estaba allí, ¿qué más importa?

"L-lo siento…" intento sonar amable, pero se sentía intimidada "¿Qué van a llevar?"

"Una hamburguesa con cátsup y queso y otra completa por favor" dijo Seiya, calmando su nerviosismo y sonando más coqueto, a lo que le agrego un guiño hacia la muchacha y Usagi se sonrojo de coraje, dándole un codazo "Oiii, Odango ¿Qué haces?" le pregunto sobándose el brazo. Usagi se cruzo de brazos y fingió enojo, volteando su cara. Un brazo paso alrededor de sus hombros y la rubia sintió cosquilleos en su ser, cuando volteo a ver, Seiya la estaba abrazando y se sonrojo entonces, dejando en claro que el pelinegro la quería solo a ella. La otra muchacha se mordió los labios, pero no todos los días llegaba un hermano Kou a pedirte una hamburguesa.

"En 5 minutos estarán, esperen por aquí por favor. "Cuando Seiya estuvo a punto de sacar la billetera, la mujer lo detuvo "No no…" movió las manos negativamente, sonrió y Seiya enarco una ceja. "Son cortesía de la casa". Mirada celestial y zafiro se cruzaron, levantando los hombros y miraron a la muchacha.

"Gracias." Dijeron al unisonó, sin querer, sus dedos se rozaron, y se entrelazaron. Usagi miro al pelinegro, y con una sonrisa, a pesar de aumentarle el ego, le dijo algo así como "_haz tu gracia." _ El pelinegro de su bolsillo saco un papel y miro a la muchacha del mostrador.

"¿Tienes un bolígrafo?" Pregunto, la chica se llevo una mano al corazón y a Usagi si que le dio celos y se arrepintió de sugerirle esa manera a Seiya.

"C-claro" respondió la chica, de algún lado, saco un bolígrafo y se lo entrego con la mano nerviosa.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" otro guiño.

Ah ok, eso significa que deberá lidiar con Seiya Kou luego de estos coqueteos.

La muchacha se sonrojo. "Ariel Katono" dijo la chica con claros símbolos de nerviosismo. Seiya garabateo en el papel, miro a la muchacha y sonrió, dejando a esta más sonrojada. Usagi largo un suspiro con la boca y Seiya al instante le devolvió el bolígrafo, abrazo a la rubia por los hombros y le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, un gesto tierno y dulce ante los ojos de Ariel, y a la princesa lunar se le fue su enojo. "G-gracias…" miro a Usagi, y le dio una sonrisa simpática "que suerte tienes." Usagi más sonrojo igual pena. La muchacha se volteo para revisar las hamburguesas y Seiya miro a su Odango.

"Me pareció a mi o estas celosa ¿ne?" sonrisa arrogante asomando por su hermoso rostro y Usagi se lo quería devorar a besos, pero aumentaría más su ego. Una bandeja con las hamburguesas asomaron en el mostrador y Seiya la tomo mirando a la muchacha. "Muchas gracias."

"vuelvan cuando quieran." Respondió "Ariel" saludando con la mano.

"Sí, claro" dijo Usagi entre dientes.

"Odango, ¿dijiste algo?" dijo divertido Seiya, por que claramente que la había escuchado: Usagi estaba celosa y no lo estaba disimulando para nada. La rubia rodo los ojos, mientras los dos empezaban a caminar hacia una mesa para disfrutar de su hamburguesa. La muchacha tomo su hamburguesa y empezó a comerla. "Bombón…" dijo Seiya nuevamente, mirando a Usagi y tomando su hamburguesa para destrozarla, literalmente. La rubia seguía comiendo.

"¿Huh?" hizo un monosílabo entre masticada y masticada. Indiferencia, indiferencia, eso sería mejor que estar dándole motivos a Seiya "baka" Kou. Si, es un baka. Creer que tener celos por que le anda haciendo coqueterías a otras chicas…

"Odango, te estoy hablando… ¿Por qué me ignoras?" pregunto Seiya. Asique ahora, Usagi lo ignoraba… muy bien, ya había pasado por esto antes cuando se conocieron, esta no se la dejaría pasar. Fingió desentendimiento. "Mira bombón, tienes algo ahí…" dijo marcándole la comisura de los labios.

"¿A dónde? ¿Qué?" pregunto desesperándose, mientras dejaba la hamburguesa, Seiya se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia y le planto un delicioso beso. Con sabor a hamburguesa, claro. Usagi en un principio empujo al muchacho, clavándole las manos en el pecho, pero Seiya no desistiría, y luego, se dejo llevar, porque era eso lo que necesitaba. Los labios de Seiya.

Era como trasladarse al otro mundo. De repente el mundo exterior dejo de existir, de oírse, incluso oler. Seiya llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Usagi, mientras profundizaba el beso, la rubia sostenía sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro. Sus lenguas recorrían todos los rincones posibles de sus bocas. Labios jugando a tomar el labio inferior del otro, dientes rozando y mordiendo, algo que a ellos dos no les estaba costando trabajo en adaptarse. La distancia de sus cuerpos se hacía más pequeña, considerando que los dos estaban sentados en una mesa y comiendo. ¿Desde cuándo la comida había pasado a un segundo plano? Ah sí, cuando Seiya beso a Usagi sin aviso. ¿Y qué? Eso le encantaba. Seiya llevo su dedo índice a los labios de Usagi, mientras estos estaban unidos y lo acaricio, sintiendo de a poco la hinchazón. Y para desgracia de la pareja no-oficial, la falta de aíre se hizo presente.

Al separarse, sus ojos se conectaron, y un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas, tanto de Usagi como de Seiya. Súbitamente, las manos de la rubia soltaron los hombros de Seiya, y el pelinegro deslizo la mano que le quedaba en la mejilla de Usagi en forma de caricia.

"Creo que encontré el secreto para contentarte cada vez que estés celosa" dijo arrogantemente Seiya con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Que no estoy celosa!" exclamo Usagi aumentando su sonrojó.

"Dah, a mi no me engañas" le dijo Seiya burlonamente sacando la lengua. Usagi se tentó, demasiado, y le clavo un buen beso, solo para que se calle un rato. Bueno no, eso era una mentira más grande que una casa. Seiya sonrojado esta vez, y Usagi sonrió en el medio del beso. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba y se separó, dejando con ganas de más al pelinegro. Usagi tomo su hamburguesa y le dio un gran mordisco. Seiya suspiro frustrado e hizo lo mismo.

Después de un rato, fueron a comprarse unos refrescos y a caminar por el parque. El día estaba esplendido para disfrutar y todos los problemas, amigos, incluso hermanos quedaban ajenos a esta "cita" porque era una cita…

¿Verdad?

"Odango, gracias por aceptar salir conmigo." Dijo Seiya para romper el silencio entre los dos. Aunque se sentía cómodo de todas maneras, ellos no necesitaban decirse mucho.

Usagi sonrió sinceramente, sin mirar a Seiya, y tomo su mano mientras caminaban. "Gracias a ti, por estar siempre a mi lado." Apretó la mano de Seiya.

Una vez más, el pelinegro sonrió y vio de lejos la rueda de la fortuna. "¿Quieres subir ahí?" pregunto señalando la atracción.

"H-hai Seiya" respondió Usagi mirando hacia la cabina que estaba arriba de todo, en lo más alto de Tokio.

Volver a subirse a la rueda de la fortuna, fue volver a revivir dos años anteriores. Sentarse uno frente al otro, con la vista hacia la Torre de Tokio, mirando al Sol ponerse, y por segunda vez, cuando Seiya le conto su historia en la búsqueda de la princesa Kakyuu, lo mismo sucedió con Seiya al recordar que había confundido a Usagi con Kakyuu.

La princesa de la Luna miro por la ventana de la cabina, su vista mirando a la Bahía. El pelinegro se quedo embelesado, mirando a la rubia. Se sentía con la dicha de que Odango le hubiera pedido que se quedase a su lado. Y a pesar de estar guardando "las apariencias" – Por el momento – se sentía satisfecho en este preciso momento. Sabía que si perdía a su Odango, no se sentiría completo, y aún sabiendo que estaba en la Tierra para cumplir una misión, sin haber empezado la batalla, sabría que tarde o temprano, deberá enfrentar a sus hermanos y a su princesa. – _no puedo traicionar la lealtad hacía mi princesa – _pensó. Pero por otro lado, no todos los días tenía la oportunidad de tener a la princesa consigo. Torció la boca por su pensamiento y el a brumamiento que le estaba causando maquinarse con esas cosas y… - _Seiya, disfruta el día al día – _se le filtro por la mente.

"Seiya…" le saco de su ensimismamiento Usagi. Seiya fijo sus ojos en los de ella que lo estaban mirando y sin evitarlo, la comisura de sus labios surcaron en una hermosa sonrisa. "¿No crees que la vista desde aquí es esplendida?"

"Más esplendida te ves tú" le dijo el pelinegro, comiéndosela con la mirada y Usagi trago saliva por el comentario no esperado. Que te alaguen todo el tiempo aun no la había acostumbrado. No pudo resistir el hecho de comparar a Seiya con Mamoru. Los dos son guapos, claro que sí, pero Mamoru era más frío que un tempano. En cambio Seiya es más cálido que una estufa. Son como el agua y el aceite. Un extremo al otro. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y una pequeña risita salió de sus labios entrecerrados. Era estúpido compararlos. "¿Te sientes bien Odango?"

"Eh si, si… sólo recordaba cuando habíamos subido aquí…" le dijo mirándolo también con una sonrisa angelical. Seiya iba a contestar pero bombón se le adelanto. "Pase lo que pase… Seiya…" la rubia le tomo la mano, inclinándose un poco hacía él y este también le tomo la mano, Usagi parecía estar buscando las palabras exactas. "… nunca me dejes…" dijo mientras con el dedo gordo acariciaba el dorso de la mano del muchacho, Seiya no pudo evitarlo, se acerco a ella, casi rozando su nariz.

"No me alejare, al menos que tú me lo pidas." Seiya solo quería preguntarle, si de aquí en adelante, también aceptaría su alter ego, si estaba segura de dejar un futuro atrás, lleno de promesas de paz y prosperidad en el Universo. Lentamente y mientras la cabina se movía en sincronización con la rueda, sus labios se acercaron y sellaron su promesa, nuevamente.

Ya el Sol había empezado a descender y la noche amenazaba con aparecer en cualquier instante. Los juegos seguían activos, habían aprovechado para caminar por los puestos de juguetes y peluches, que se ganan en juegos, a lo que Seiya decidió ganarse un enorme peluche de conejo blanco, con un cinto marrón amarrado al cuello.

Usagi esta vez, se preparo psicológicamente para escuchar un "consíguelo tú" pero contrario a eso, apenas el pelinegro había recibido en sus brazos el peluche, se volteo y se lo entrego a la rubia, dejándola con los ojos bien grandes. "¿P-para mí?" pregunto aun sorprendida.

Seiya se rió, divertido, por la sorpresa de Odango. "Si bombón." Contesto el pelinegro "¿Por qué esa cara?" pregunto mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"N-no, por nada…" Usagi le devolvió la sonrisa. "Y gracias por el conejito" dijo mientras apretaba el peluche en su pecho, de repente empezó a tiritar por el frio que acarreaba la noche. Seiya lo noto y al instante se saco su chaqueta para pasársela por los hombros, la rubia acepto este gesto, agradeciéndole nuevamente. Tomo la chaqueta y subió el cierre, el pelinegro la abrazo por los hombros mientras caminaban por el parque como cualquier pareja común. "Seiya, pase un hermoso día a tu lado"

"Ni que lo digas, yo soy feliz, si tu lo eres" dijo ladeando la cabeza, apoyándola encima de la cabeza de Odango. "bombón ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?, ya es tarde y mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela."

"¿Tenemos? Pero si tu…" hablo, mientras detenían sus pasos. ¿Seiya tenía que ir a la escuela? El pelinegro la miro incrédulo y entonces…

"Aaah, me olvide de decirte… hoy a la mañana con mis hermanos fuimos a reinscribirnos." Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y empezó a sobársela.

Usagi hizo un puchero y puso sus manos en la cintura "¿Y por qué no me dijiste?"

"Ya te dije…" llevo sus manos hacia adelante, poniendo las palmas de las mismas hacia arriba, y con demasiado sinceridad "Me olvide, este día fue raro, tu viniste a verme, luego Healer y así, terminamos aquí." Ahora el puchero lo estaba haciendo Seiya.

Usagi suavizo las endurecidas facciones de su cara, creyendo en la palabra de Seiya. No le estaba mintiendo. "Seiya… yo…" dijo poniéndose las manos al pecho.

"Despreocúpate bombón" dijo agitando la mano, y llevo la otra a la cabeza de la rubia para acariciarle. "Te perdono…" sonrisa coqueta y un guiño.

La rubia largo aire por la nariz mientras rodaba los ojos. No hay caso. Seiya Kou es un engreído de primera. Okey, pero le gustaba y demasiado. "No tonto, quiero decirte, que en la escuela, andemos con cuidado." Seiya junto las cejas y arrugando la nariz.

"No entiendo…" le dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y separaba las piernas para estar más erguido.

"Pues, Seiya, la chicas no saben de lo nuestro y…"

Ah, entonces era eso. Guardar las apariencias.

"Oh, ya lo sé." Le dijo intentando sonar lo más calmado posible. Pero en realidad, había un aire de decepción o desilusión… Seiya inhalo fuerte, antes de responder y moderar sus palabras. "Te prometí que no te presionaría, y así seria."

Usagi sintió algo atravesar en su pecho. ¿Punzada? "Dame unos días…" dijo con la voz temblando. "Yo no siento vergüenza ni nada, pero sabes que estamos en una situación…"

"¿embarazosa?" completo Seiya secamente. Usagi quiso ser más suave, pero masomenos era así y con la mirada le hizo entender que así era. Junto sus piernas de golpe y volteo para empezar a caminar "Ven, te llevare a tu casa"

"Seiya…" lo llamo Usagi, se desespero por la actuación del muchacho. Seiya se detuvo, aun dándole la espalda. Ya estaban afuera del parque y a punto de cerrar. La gente se estaba dispersando por todas partes, pero el grito de Usagi le hizo saber que ella habría confundido sus palabras. La rubia corrió hasta quedar frente a él. Era ahora o nunca. "Y-yo quiero salir contigo…"

La mirada fría de Seiya cambio a una de ¿alivio? "Salir conmigo…" repitió, tratando de comprender a que se refería Usagi. La muchacha asintió un par de veces. "¿Ser mi novia?"

Sonrojo furtivo de Usagi. "Si Seiya, nada me gustaría más que ser tu novia." Esto era un desastre. Nadie sabía que estaban juntos, Usagi bajo presión de sus guardianas y además, ni quiera sabia porque Mamoru y ella habían terminado.

Seiya tomo las manos de la princesa lunar y se miraron fijamente. "Odango, prometí no presionarte, pero tampoco quiero que pases sola por esto, si es necesario, lo enfrentaremos los dos." Su mirada transmitía seguridad y Usagi le sonrió, se abalanzo hacia él y se abrazaron fuertemente. Seiya separo un poco su rostro para verle directamente y sus labios se encontraron, sus ojos se cerraron, y sintiendo todas las sensaciones juntas, cosquilleos, corazones acelerados, respiraciones entrecortadas, el muchacho bajo sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la rubia, y Usagi paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia ella, sus cuerpos se pegaron. Maldijeron a la falta de aire que les provocaba separarse, pero al hacerlo, sus miradas se conectaron y sonrisas se contagiaron. "Bombón ¿quisieras ser… mi novia?" del muchacho salió un sonrojo tan intenso, que a Usagi le derritió el corazón.

La sonrisa de la princesa de la luna se amplio, sus mejillas tomaron color carmín. "Si Seiya, quiero ser tu novia." Nuevamente se abalanzo hacia sus labios.

Después de besarse, Seiya acompaño a Usagi hasta su casa. Se detuvieron en la entrada de la residencia Tsukino y se abrazaron nuevamente. "Gracias Seiya, por este día…" una sonrisa encantadora de parte de Kou "… y prometo que enfrentaremos todo esto juntos." Concluyo.

"Por siempre estaré a tu lado… bombón." Prometió, sellándolo con un tierno, dulce y cálido beso.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Muy bien, ahora si quieren péguenme, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y todo eso xD

El capítulo es corto, lo sé, pero prometo compensarlo! No fallo a mis promesas n.n

Pronto estaré subiendo un especial de Hallowen, si aman a U&S, estén atentas: D y vamos a ver si subo capítulo doble (10 y 11)

Gracias a las que leen anónimamente, a los follows/favorites y a los reviews.

**Gracias a las que me escribieron. **

**Demencia; **Amiga te amodoro, si no fuera por vos, esto no podría continuarlo. Gracias y sobre todo, de presionarme por amor xD jaja no, era un chiste jajaja.

**Rogue85; **gracias por tus consejos Pao, para mi es importante e influenciable, porque además me gusta tener otras perspectivas de lo que escribo. Te amodoro n.n y espero que te guste este chap.

**Mara Kou: **qué bueno que te hayas hecho una cuenta en fanfic jaja asique ahora podrás estar más atenta a las actualizaciones ;D

**ElianaMz-bv; **gracias, sé que tengo faltas de ortografía pero intentare crecer en eso. Con respecto a lo otro, me alegro que te guste mi trabajo! Ojala que te guste este chap. Besos y gracias por pasarte.

**princessneraK: **No hay de que Princess… espero que te guste este chap y muchas gracias por pasarte!

**Kentauride Jay**** : **Te respondí por privado (creo) estoy bastante distraída con ciertas cosas… una crisis que pasara n.n pero en el próximo capítulo, prometo develar más y más cosas. Gracias por leer y pasarte

**Peque de Himura****:** Muchas gracias linda por pasarte, confieso que me puse muy feliz de ver tu review, prometo que en cuanto me libere, leeré de lo tuyo ;D no soy muy fan de Samurai X pero como le dije a Pao, volveré a verlo a ver si puedo fanatizarme más. Un beso grande.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan**** : **prometo seguir cumpliendo n.n muchas gracias por pasarte y leer (:

**Usagi Kou Solis: **Nueva amiga, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, te mando un beso grandote.

Y agradezco a la "**guest**" que no dejo nombre xD y Seiya quería amor, y acá le di muuuuucho amor, prometo darle más, me alegro que te guste la historia. Un beso grande y gracias por pasar.

Abrazos y besos amigas.

**PaulaLunatica.**


End file.
